


The Lost One Book 1: When Destiny Calls

by LadyOfSlytherin101, MsNita



Series: The Lost One [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 82,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfSlytherin101/pseuds/LadyOfSlytherin101, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNita/pseuds/MsNita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago, a princess was born to Oberon and Titania, but she was cursed at the celebration of her birth. Stolen from her cradle while she slept, she was sent to the realm of reality, never knowing her true heritage while her parents and her kingdom were made to forget about her. 1000 years pass for her kingdom while just 20 pass for her. Hardened by tragedies, including the loss of her voice and her beloved parents, she returns to the Kingdom of Disney. However, she is feared because of an ancestor, unaware of the curse placed upon her at birth. Heartbroken and angry, she wants nothing to do with the destiny thrust upon her, but perhaps her heart can be mended by her one true love. Dangers lurk in the shadows and nothing is as it seems, though. Friends become enemies, enemies from the past become allies. Lies, power, love, heartbreak, betrayal and murder await the reluctant princess. Her story is yet to remain written and she'll have to fight for her happily ever after... If she survives, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I only own my own characters. Everything else belongs to Disney. I am taking some things from other movies and blending them together. Now I've had this problem before but she is not a Mary Sue. I'm following the standards Disney has set to keep her like a Disney Princess but still make her stand out. I do not own any songs used but they will be tweaked a bit to suit. If you can guess the movie that I took influence from then good for you! There will be multiple worlds in use

When people hear the word  fairytale, they think of brave princes saving their princesses from dragons, scullery maids becoming princesses with a wave of a magic wand, a curse broken by true love’s kiss, the happily ever after. But often times, people seem to forget the struggle the hero or heroine goes through to reach that end. We see a little bit of it during the Disney films, but we never truly see the depth of the story, what happened before and what happened after, what they truly went through, what they feel and think. The Kingdom of Disney is like that. It shows us the happy side in our Reality, leaving the much darker underside unseen except for those who live there.

 

How do I know this? Well, my story is like a fairytale, a rather unwanted fairytale to be honest. Who am I? I have many names and titles, all of them true in a sense. I suppose you could say I was the First Princess. No, I’m not Snow White, though she is a dear friend of mine. See, I was born long before Snow White, before any of the tales you know were heard in Reality in the form of the Disney films.  I best start at the beginning, and like all stories, it begins with once upon a time….

 

Our story takes place on the mystical island of Avalon in the kingdom of Lord Oberon and his beautiful wife, Queen Titania. For many years, they had longed for a child of their own, but Faes rarely had children as they were practically immortal, save in the face of iron, and therefore had no need to reproduce as often as other races did. This did not stop the lord and lady from wanting a child to love, a child to show their love for each other. Then one day, a daughter was born, a princess that they named Deirdre.

 

Her hair was as white as the snow, eyes that made even the most vivid violets pale in comparison, her lips shaming the darkest red rose. She was healthy and she was their's. Her first smile given to Oberon, when he held her tiny form in his large hands. She'd grow into a great beauty when she grew up, and possibly very powerful, like her adoring parents

 

One starry night, Titania was tending to her precious Deirdre. She smiled down at her baby, holding her tiny hand in hers. Titania paused when she noticed something upon Deirdre's wrist. Gently, she turned Deirdre's wrist up in the moonlight. She gasped at the sight of a birthmark in the shape of a swan on her daughter's wrist.

 

Oberon walked into his daughter's nursery when he sensed his wife's distress. As far as he could see, his daughter was unharmed and perfectly at ease. He turned to his wife, curious to know what troubled her so. 

 

"She's a swan maiden," she mumbled.

 

"What?" Oberon looked at her sharply, before turning to his daughter and saw the mark on her wrist. "It cannot be. The last died nearly a thousand years ago. I saw her die at the hands of that wretched mortal king myself." 

 

"What can we do?" she pleaded.

 

"We protect her. Keep her here on Avalon away from the eyes of mortal men. If she does not meet any mortal men, she will not find her mate and thus die of grief like so many have before her." Oberon stated, determination clear in his gaze. He picked up his beloved child and held her close, smiling when she cooed and snuggled closer. "No one will use her, Titania. I promise." He smiled at her gently. "Come. We have the celebration of our daughter's birth to share. The Children cannot wait to meet their princess and we have yet to pick her godparents." 

 

"Of course dear," Titania sighed, unsure.

 

Oberon planned a grand celebration for all his Children and decided to invite those of high and low estate from the Kingdom of Disney. They had never seen eye to eye, but Oberon felt that the birth of his daughter would be a good occasion to foster friendship with the other kingdom. A few days prior, he walked into his daughter's nursery and found the Trickster Puck hovering above Deirdre's cradle, making silly faces at her to make her coo.

 

"Puck!" Oberon growled, not happy the trickster had snuck into his daughter's nursery. "What are you doing in here?" 

 

"I wanted to see the baby," he whined, ears drooping. They perked up a second later as he turned back to Deirdre. "She's positively precious."

 

Deirdre smiled up at him and to their surprise, let out her very first laugh. She laughed again as she waved her fists in the air, kicking her feet. 

 

Puck beamed up at Oberon in genuine pride. "I made her laugh. It's the purest, most amazing sound in the world."

 

Oberon was happy and would later deny that there was a tear in the corner of his eye as he picked up his daughter and held her. "Indeed it is, Trickster." He looked at Puck thoughtfully before placing his daughter in Puck's arms. "Would you like the honor of being her godfather?" Chuckling at the stunned expression on his face, Oberon continued. "The one who caused her to laugh for the first time is worthy of that honor. I am sure my lady wife would agree. What say you Puck?" 

 

"I'd be incredibly honored, sire," Puck gasped.

 

Deirdre cooed, seemingly in agreement with this choice. She yawned, stretching in Puck's arms before she settled, murmuring sleepily as her eyes drooped. 

 

He squealed softly as he gave her a gentle squeeze. "I adore her."

 

"As do we. Come, it is time to let her rest. Tomorrow will be a big day for her." Oberon gestured to her cradle. Once his child was safely tucked into her bed, he leaned down and kissed her head. "Sweet dreams my little princess." 

 

The next morning, Deirdre was unusually fussy. She kept squirming around when her mother tried to bathe her and dress her. She refused to hold still even for a moment.

 

"Deirdre, what's wrong?" Titania asked.

 

Deirdre whined, upset about something. 

 

"Oberon, darling, something is wrong," Titania cried.

 

Oberon rushed in, ready to fight. "What is it?" 

 

"Something is wrong with Deirdre," she whimpered.

 

Deirdre let out a soft wail, flailing around on her parent's bed where her mother had tried to dress her. Not even the sight of her father calmed her. She sensed something very bad was going to happen and she couldn't tell her parents. She was smart for a baby her age, but then again she was Fae. She whimpered as her father picked her up and held her close.

 

"What is wrong, angel?" Oberon cooed.

 

She whined, nuzzling against her father. She was scared, of what she didn't know, but she was scared.

 

"Oberon, maybe she's frightened of something. Maybe today is not a good idea." Titania tried, knowing that today was an important day for both kingdoms in attendence. 

 

"But Titania, my love, how are we going to stop this? The guests are already here," Oberon sighed.

 

"Double the guards, cast more wards, anything!" 

 

"As you wish, my lady-wife," Oberon replied, offering Deirdre back to Titania.

 

"Let us hope now she will let me dress her." Titania sighed, a slight hint of humor in her voice. "She is very wiggly this morning." 

 

Deirdre wiggled in her mother's arms as if to prove her point.

 

She sighed, "Just being difficult now, are we?"

 

Deidre stuck her fist in her mouth and looked up at her mother innocently. She remained still for her mother to dress her up and carry her out to the throne room where hundreds had gathered. She let out a slight whimper at all the new faces, only used to the faces of her mother, father and Puck. She calmed down slightly when she was placed in the crib brought out for her and she could see the faces of both her parents from where she lay. She yawned and settled in for her morning nap, uncaring for what was going on around her. She slept through much of the ceremony and gift giving. She did stir when the three good fairies hovered over her cradle. She gave them a grumpy face, not pleased they had disturbed her rest. 

 

"Oh, she is precious," Flora cooed.

 

"Just the sweetest little thing!" Fauna agreed. 

 

Merryweather peered into the cradle. "She looks rather grumpy." She observed.

 

"She is," Oberon muttered, a grin on his face.

 

"We would each like to bless the child with a single gift, no more, no less." Flora stated.

 

Oberon glanced over at Titania.

 

She nodded with a smile.

 

"Please." Oberon waved his hand, showing that it was okay.

 

Flora curtsied before going back to Deirdre's cradle. "Sweet princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty." 

 

_One gift, beauty rare,_

_Glow of moonlight in her hair,_

_Lips that shame the darkest rose,_

_She'll walk in starlight wherever she goes!_

 

Deirdre giggled as Flora waved her wand and magic swirled in the air above them before floating into her cradle.

 

Fauna stepped forward to give her gift. "Tiny princess, my gift shall be the gift of song.

 

_One gift, the gift of song,_

_Melody your whole life long!_

_The nightingale her troubadour,_

_Bringing his sweet serenade to her door._

 

Merryweather moved to give her gift but was interrupted by a gust of howling wind forcing the front doors of the castle open and swirling around the throne room, extinguishing all the torches and other forms of light. 

 

Deirdre started wailing in fright, reaching her arms up for one of her parents to pick her up. 

 

There was a roar of thunder and a bolt of lightning that struck the ground before revealing the form of Maleficent, Mistress of All Evil.

 

"Maleficent," Oberon growled. He guarded Titania as she grabbed Deirdre. Yes, he had invited her only out of respect as not doing so while inviting everyone else in the Kingdom could be seen as an act of war, but he was extremely wary of letting her near his precious child.

 

"Lord Oberon." She inclined her head as her pet raven, Diablo, landed on her staff. "Quite the glittering assemblage you have today. Royalty, nobility and-" her eyes landed on the three fairies and she laughed. "How quaint. Even the rabble." 

 

"Ooh!" Merryweather groaned as she tried to fly at Maleficent, held back by her sisters.

 

"Yes, thank you for gracing us with your prescence," he grumbled, eyeing her.

 

"To show my gratitude for inviting me to this glorious event, I too shall bestow a gift upon the child." 

 

Oberon didn't object, but oh how he wanted to. Something felt off, and he knew it. His mother, the great Mab, had always warned him to never doubt his instincts. Maybe if he had denied her, we wouldn't be having this story now.

 

"The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her but.... Before the bell tolls it's last as the old year dies of her twenty-first year, she shall prick her finger and spill three drops of blood upon the snow and join the Darkness or die!" 

 

"Leave!" Oberon roared, "I welcome you into my kingdom, into my home, and this is how you repay my kindness?!"

 

"You were the fool then to think I wouldn't notice that your child was a Swan Maiden!" Maleficent cackled.

 

His eyes widened in shock. How could she have known?

 

"And now you will watch as your precious child destroys the Light forever!" She laughed as she vanished.

 

Deirdre began crying in her mother's arms, refusing to be soothed by her mother's words or rocking motions.

 

Oberon wrapped his arms around both Titania and their child as he glanced at Titania in worry.

 

"Oberon, what are we going to do?" Titania cried, looking up at her husband as she held her child closer. "She will stop at nothing to get her hands on our daughter and use her." 

 

"There may be some hope yet, Merryweather hasn't given her gift yet." Flora stated, pushing Merryweather forward.

 

Oberon looked over to Merryweather. "Please, please save my daughter."

 

"She can't undo the curse, but she can help a little." Fauna soothed.

 

"But I..." Merryweather looked so unsure.

 

"Try dear." 

 

Merryweather sighed before looking at the princess. "Sweet princess, if through this wicked witch's trick, should your finger you prick... a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give to thee. Through an unselfish act of greatest and purest love, this spell shall break, as it was done by three drops of blood, so by three drops of blood it shall be undone." 

 

"Thank you," Oberon breathed, still concerned for his child.

 

Fairy Godmother stepped forward then. "Pardon, milord, but perhaps it would be best if the child was hidden. If I know Maleficent, she won't wait for the curse to take affect, she'll try and steal the child beforehand. All the wards in the world won't be able to stop her. Allow myself and the Three Good Fairies take the princess into hiding and raise her until the time for the curse has passed." 

 

"No, I shall protect her," he objected.

 

"Oberon, they're right. She won't wait. Maybe we should hear them out." Titania reasoned. 

 

Deirdre yawned and curled into her mother, obviously worn out.

 

"Everything will be fine, Titania," Oberon argued, "I can ensure that Maleficent won't come back. Please Titania, let us just let Deirdre rest for now."

 

"We will discuss this in the morning Oberon," Titania stated firmly.

 

"Yes, my dear," he agreed, kissing her brow.

 

But that discussion would never come. 

 

Hades, God of the Dead, did no agree with Maleficent's plans. There were too many risks, too many things could go wrong or the spell could be broken and they would lose. Hades had been warned by the Fates that if the curse was broken, then the Darkness would lose forever. But Maleficent merely brushed him off, so he decided to take matters into his own hands. He sent Pain and Panic to steal the child from her cradle and kill her.

 

That night, while the island slept, Pain and Panic stole into Deirdre's nursery and took her from her cradle. Deirdre let out a fierce cry upon being woken up and began crying for her parents as they slept down the hall.

 

Awoken by the cries of their child, Oberon and Titania raced to their daughter's room, only to be met with a horrible sight. Deirdre's cradle was overturned, the many gifts she had been given destroyed, with no sign of their precious child.

 

Titania wept as she made a desperate attempt to find her beloved child. Oberon roared and ordered all of the Children to search for Deirdre. 

 

But by the time they found the baby, it was too late. Puck was the one who found her and with heavy heart returned to his Lord and informed him that he had found the girl on the shores of the island. He had found her just in the shallows, her eyes unseeing, her fragile neck snapped. He led them to where he had moved her broken body, unable to look at her for long.

 

Oberon wailed over the empty form as he held her close. It would be the last time he would weep so for many centuries to come.

 

Titania waited back at the castle for her husband to return with their daughter. She let out a sigh of relief when her husband returned with their child bundled in his cape. She was confused when he refused to hand her Deirdre. "Oberon, give me my child." She held out her arms expectantly.

 

"Titania..." He glanced at her pitifully, unable to bear the thought of how it would wound his wife to know their child's fate.

 

"What is it? Why won't you give me my child?" Titania stepped forward, hand reaching out to move her husband's cape from Deirdre's face. A feeling of dread began to well up in her heart as she moved the cloth. She let out a gasp when she saw her daughter's blank eyes and shakily touched her cheek, recoiling when she felt how cold her daughter's skin was. "Deirdre...?" She looked up at Oberon, seeking answers as tears welled up in her eyes. "What happened?" 

 

He told her, his heart breaking every moment of it.

 

Titania began to cry earnestly as she cradled her daughter to her, falling to her knees as her legs gave way. "My child... My baby..." She whimpered, rocking back and forth. "Who? Who did this?! I'll make them pay!" Her tears of sorrow grew cold and turned to tears of rage.

 

"I... don't know," Oberon confessed.

 

"It was one of them!" She snarled, figuring out that only someone from the Kingdom could have done this. "They'll pay for this!" She swept out of the room, carrying their daughter's body away to prepare her for burial.

 

Oberon found her later in their room, Deirdre on the bed, dressed in a white gown and her eyes closed.

 

"She looks like she could only be sleeping." Titania whispered, stroking her daughter's cheek. "I keep expecting her to open her eyes and laugh at me." She looked at Oberon, her eyes filled with tears again. "She can't really be dead... She can't be... This is all a nightmare..." 

 

Poor Oberon and Titania, forced to witness the burial of their child so soon after they finally had their wish come true. Titania never cried again after that day and so soon after, she began to despise mortals and their ability to sire children while she struggled to concieve again. In her anger and cold heartedness towards them, she committed a terrible act that forced her husband to act.

 

It was with a heavy heart that Oberon exiled all the Children and his wife from the island of Avalon until they learned humilty and compassion for mankind. Oberon appointed the Wyrd Sisters as Keepers of the island and guardians of his child's grave. Then he too departed, never to set foot on Avalon for nearly a thousand years. 

 

The centuries rolled on and neither Oberon nor Titania ever forgot their precious daughter. Both would go on to sire children with mortals, but none could ever take Deirdre's place. Titania married a human male and with him, birthed a daughter. Even though she loved her daughter, the pain she still felt caused her to be distant with her child.

 

I bet by now you're wondering where I come in. Be patient, I'm getting there. You see, I'm from what we know as Reality. This was all myth to me, or so I thought... This is where my story truly begins. There are times I still think I'm dreaming, but it's real. How does my story end? Well, it hasn't ended yet as I'm still striving for that happy ending. It's not easy, I assure you. Sometimes I wonder that if I knew then what I knew now, would I be here? Who can truly say?


	2. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a mysterious letter arrives and Desmoira ponders on her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Quick note anything in Bold is her signing. Her sister is about 2 though she understands the basic gist of what her sister signs, she usually depends on Owen.

"Dessie...Wake up…..Dessie….Dessie?" A little girl's voice piped up.

 

I rolled over and faced the wall away from the voice. I knew who it was but I wasn't going to give any sign I was awake. It was my day off and I was going to sleep in. But my tiny visitor seemed to have other plans. I felt the bed dip as she scrambled up onto the bed before sitting on my stomach. I smiled softly and laid still waiting for the right moment to strike.

 

The little girl on my stomach remained still before she got off me and started jumping on the bed. "Up! Up! Up! Dessie up!" she chanted over and over again with each bounce.

 

I smirked and quickly lifted up the blanket and grabbed the bouncing toddler and yanked her under the covers with me, causing her to squeal in surprise and delight. I smiled to myself and started blowing raspberries on my 2 year old sister, Anika or Ani's cheek as she squirmed and shrieked with laughter.

 

I pulled back to let her catch her breath and I stared into her blue eyes as I smoothed her blond curls back from her face. She snuggled closer and I held her, relaxing in the calmness. It didn't last long when the sound of a key entering the lock on the front door reached us and Ani shot out of the bed and out the door towards the front door yelling.

 

I sat up and rolled my eyes when I heard her start saying, "Owen here!" over and over. I got out of bed and shuffled over to my closet to pull out some clothes. So much for sleeping in. I paused by the mirror to take in my appearance. There wasn't anything new. Same violet eyes, same unruly mass of black curls, dark red lips, and….My hands drifted up towards the scar on my throat, a constant reminder of what had been and what could have been. I shook my head of these thoughts and slipped on some blue jeans, black tank top with a purple off shoulder top and a purple scarf in my hair. I got dressed and examined myself. I wasn't bad looking to be honest. I had an hourglass figure that people noticed more than I often wanted to.

 

I slipped out of my room and down the back stairs into the kitchen to prepare coffee and looked up when I heard footsteps and was greeted by the sight of my boyfriend of almost one year, Owen Burnett, with a giggling 2 year old attached to his leg.

 

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. She thought Owen was a jungle gym no matter how many times I told her he wasn't.

 

Owen must have seen my face because he smiled that small smile that was only for us and picked Ani up and placed her on his shoulders as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. I kissed him back for I had missed him.

 

"Hello Des. I hope you're doing well."

 

  
I smiled and nodded and signed.  **I am. I made you coffee just the way you like it.**   


 

Owen smiled again and took it. Ani wrapped her arms around his head and hugged it. "Missed you!"

 

Owen looked up at her. "I missed you too Anika."

 

Ani giggled and pointed at me. "Dessie miss you lots!"

 

Owen smirked and raised an eyebrow at me. "She did, did she?"

 

  
Great. He was teasing me. Two could play at that game.  **I suppose I did. I was pretty busy though. Ani get down. Owen isn't a jungle gym. I've told you that before.**   


 

Owen smiled again. "It's alright. I don't mind."

 

Ani giggled and hugged his head again. "My giant."

 

  
I pretended to be annoyed and huffed in mock aggravation.  **Great. I lose my boyfriend to the munchkin.**   


 

Owen chuckled as he placed Ani in her booster seat as I brought over plates of food for all of us. We ate in relative silence and Ani scampered off to play.

 

I was about to gather up the plates when Owen's hand grabbed mine as he stood up. He pulled me into his arms and smirked. "Sure you didn't miss me?"

 

**Positive. You leave once a month for business trips so I've gotten used to it.**

 

Owen chuckled and leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I accepted his kiss and kissed him back. But there was no spark. There never had been really. We've been dating for almost a year and in the beginning our relationship had been rather hot and passionate but as the months wore on the flames cooled down. We still kissed and cuddled but it wasn't the same. We had never really gone beyond kissing and the occasional touch even in the beginning. I cared about him a lot maybe even loved him but...somewhere inside I felt like he wasn't the right one for me. Now we just went through the motions for Ani's sake I suppose. She had grown used to Owen in her life. And I always got that feeling he wasn't telling me things.

 

Owen pulled back and helped me clear the table and we silently washed dishes side by side. While we worked, my mind drifted back to how we had first met.

 

I had moved to Virginia when I was about 18 after a terrible accident left me voiceless, shattering my dream of being a singer. About a year later I had gotten the call saying my parents were dead. I had been numb with shock when I went to the airport to fly to California that I had run right into Owen. I had apologized and went to wait at my gate. To my surprise he ended up waiting at the same gate. I ignored it and boarded and sat in the first class seat my grandmother booked for me. To my surprise yet again and starting towards annoyance, Owen had sat in the seat next to me. We didn't speak the entire flight and I fell asleep which was odd within itself since I hadn't slept for the past few days and I was still wide awake due to the 5 hour energies I had been consuming. It wasn't healthy but I couldn't bear to sleep for I knew what waited in my dreams and I had no desire to revisit them.

 

I woke up when we landed and quickly departed after gathering my things. I put a hat on and sunglasses to hide my features. It had only been a year and I was too easily recognizable due to my looks. Last thing I needed was the press getting wind that I had arrived. They had just about hounded our home when I first won the talent contest a year ago and became an overnight sensation and when I was attacked. Knowing that my parent’s death would be all over the news especially with the past events in our family I didn't want to be seen. Thankfully my grandmother had pulled up and I quickly popped in my bags before I climbed into the car. It was on our way back to the house did I realize that I had forgotten the shawl my mother made me back on the plane. Needless to say I had been extremely upset. Like I had thought the press was all over the house and had swarmed the car when it pulled in. Thankfully Grandma had pulled into the garage to avoid them. They had the nerve to name the case the Sleeping Beauty Murders. Feh. Unoriginal and cruel.

 

Anika, barely 2 years old at the time, was alive and healthy. She hadn't known who I was but she quickly warmed up and never left my side. She didn't have a clue what had been going on. I think that time during the loss of our parents and the huge court battle that went on was the hardest moment of my life. The courts had to decide if I'd be a suitable guardian for my sister. There were all sorts of tests and supervised visits before the case was over and I won. I don't think I would have won had it not been for Owen.

 

Owen had shown up a day after the plane ride to return my shawl and after hearing my plight offered to act as my lawyer. If it wasn't for him I don't think I would have won. He kept coming around to check on us and soon we started dating. Owen had said he was a lawyer to some degree and a majordomo or whatever to some really rich business man in New York but Owen was stationed in California to manage business here though he'd leave once a month for New York for business meetings. At least that's what he said. He moved in here 6 months after we started dating and slept in one of the spare rooms. He was old fashioned like that. But I never shook off the feeling he was hiding something.

 

Not long after we started dating, Ani started talking to this imaginary friend named Puck. Now I never read her A Midsummer Night's Dream, neither had the aunts or Grandmother. I did read it to her when she was very little and fussy. Works of the bard seemed to put her to sleep as well as singing. But she had been really little at the time so I doubt she remembered the name. I would get the image of a person with long white hair, pointed ears, crystal blue eyes and wearing a tunic of purple and red and gold arm bands. But every time it showed up it'd fade away and I'd end up with a headache.

 

But we were happy and Ani adored him as did my Aunts and Grandmother. I had to smile at the thought of my rather exasperating Aunts. They were a lot like the 3 Good Fairies from Sleeping Beauty. Aunty Flo always argued with Aunty Mary about what color I should wear. Even Ani hadn't been safe from their color wars. Aunty Faun would usually quietly lead us out of the room and let her sisters argue it out.

 

It was a rather simple life but I loved it. Only one thing kept me from being completely happy apart from the rather...repeated motions of our relationship. My best friend Syrena Delmont had gone missing. About a year after I left, she just vanished. The police couldn't find any trace of her. She was at work at Disneyland one night and she simply disappeared. I missed her but there wasn't a thing I could do.

 

Owen's hand on mine brought me back to the present and I looked at him in confusion when he took the rag from my hand as well as the plate I had been washing.

 

"You've been washing that plate for the last 20 minutes. What's on your mind?" Owen asked as he dried the plate before putting it away.

 

I just shrugged. **The past.**

 

Owen said nothing but just pulled me into his arms and held me. If there was one thing I could count on from him was he was a solid presence in my life and always offered comfort when I needed it.

 

Our moment was interrupted when Ani started singing the mail song from Blue's Clues before she finished it off with a shrill wail of mail. We both cringed at her pitch.

 

**I think she shattered something.**

 

Owen chuckled as we walked out to see Ani dancing around by the door eager to go out and get the mail.

 

I smiled and shook my head as I opened the door and she shot out down the front walk, Owen and I following at a more sedate pace.

 

Ani waited by the mailbox trying to open it but it was too high for her to reach. I lifted her up and she opened the mailbox and pulled out some envelopes. Most of it was just junk mail and I let Ani tear those up but there was one envelope that was different from the others. There was no return address on it and the envelope was made what felt and looked like parchment paper. On the back was an old fashioned wax seal with the Mickey Mouse symbol in it.

 

Curiouser and curiouser. I opened up the envelope and pulled out two tickets and a letter.

 

_ Dear Miss Sinclaire, _

 

_ We are aware of your recent loss and wish to offer our condolences. Since you were unable to perform 2 years ago, we would like to extend to you and one person of your choice for an all-expense paid stay in the park for 2 weeks. Afterwards we would like to discuss a unique opportunity for you. _

 

_ Hoping you are well _

 

There was no signature

 

I looked up at Owen to see what he thought but he was looking away from me and he seemed...tense.

 

I had the feeling he wasn't telling me things again as I looked back at the papers in my hand. It wouldn't hurt to go...Would it?

 


	3. Park Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for fun in the park! But it looks like tension is starting to rise between our couple...

When Owen told Ani where we were going, she couldn't have been more excited. She kept bouncing around the house, asking when we were going to leave. When she learned we were going the next day, her excitement seemed to increase if that was even possible for one her size. It was a miracle that Owen and I got her bathed and into bed. She was awake for some time before she fell asleep, giving me the peace and quiet so I could pack.

 

Owen helped me and we worked in companionable, if somewhat tense, silence. I wanted to ask him what was wrong but I felt it was best to leave it alone for now.

 

After we were packed, we bid each other goodnight before retiring to our rooms. I stayed up a bit later reading in bed, my reading glasses perched on the edge of my nose while I read. I was reading up on some info about the park since it's been years since I went there last. I'm sure Ani was going to have fun. I just wasn't too enthused about the idea of crowds and possibly being recognized. I suppose I'd just wear sunglasses all day and a hat. I wasn't going to change my mind at the last possible second and crush Ani's hopes. Besides we were staying for free and tickets were really expensive. I had wanted to take Ani for a long time but while I made enough to pay for the house and other needed things there just wasn't much left over for extra.

 

Yawning, I took my glasses off and switched off the lamp, settling down to sleep. I knew Ani would be up early. Maybe while we were there I could find out more about what happened to Syrena. We had a falling out during our final school years and after I left home, I had gotten word from my mother that Syrena had disappeared without a trace. At the time, I did feel worried about her, but after our falling out, what she did wasn't my concern. Now that I realized that her case wasn't a simple run away, I felt it my duty to try and find out what happened to her.

 

I know I dreamed that night, but it was nothing more than flashes of shadows and places that didn't make sense so I brushed it off the next morning when my sister decided to be my personal alarm clock and pounced on me.

 

After Owen was awake, breakfast eaten, clothes put on and anything else taken care of, we buckled up and drove off. Ani sang along the best she could to the Disney songs that played on the way there. I wish I could sing with her again.

 

Soon we arrived and I had to keep a hold of Ani while Owen got our bags out of the car so she wouldn't run off without us. I ended up picking her up and carrying her because she kept tugging at my hand trying to get us to move faster.

 

We were met by a Cast Member who checked us in and then drove us to the castle on a golf cart. We had to go in through a different entrance but we got in an elevator that led up to the tower. It was certainly beautiful and much bigger than I had originally thought. Ani wasted no time in exploring the room while the Cast Member explained the rules to me and handed me a pass that would get me into my room at night. I wasn't allowed down from the tower after hours but could come down once the park opened. I was also handed Fast Passes to get us on the rides faster and I was given a Disney card that had about 2000 in spending money on it that was only good for the park itself. The next thing was a schedule of all the events and character appearances which I was sure Ani would like. I was even scheduled to see some behind the scenes stuff on rides like Pirates of the Caribbean and the Haunted Mansion which I was looking forward to. Our last thing was this huge gift basket which was full of Disney stuff including stuffed animals. I saw a stuffed Tigger doll that I knew would be perfect for Ani. There were other various stuffed toys scattered around the room that Ani was looking for to find them all.

 

The Cast member bid us goodbye and left us to it. Owen set the luggage on the bed and I noticed that his wasn't among them.

 

**Are you not staying with us?**

 

Owen shook his head and pressed a kiss to my head. "No, I have to go and report to my employer. I'll be gone the two weeks."

 

**What? But you just got back! You can't be leaving again so soon! You won't to get to enjoy any of this with us!**

 

"I know but my employer called. I have to go. Besides you'll be having too much fun here to miss me. Now, smile and have fun for me."

 

**Owen, was it that you do for your employer? Once a month you always leave and then come back and you never tell me anything. It makes me think you're hiding something. Haven't we been together long enough for you to trust me and tell me what kind of job you have?**

 

"Des, I assure you that if I could I would tell you but I am under strict orders and I am obligated to follow them. I can't go against them. I'm sorry. Now, I have to go. Enjoy your stay. And please, forget this business with Syrena. She is never coming back. She's been gone for almost a year. It's time to forget her and move on. Don't go looking for trouble. Think about Ani, she's here to have fun. Don't ruin this for her by digging up the past."

 

His words stung. How could I forget my best friend? The girl who had been through so much with me? I would never be able to forget her or stop looking for her, despite what may have happened. And how dare he bring Ani into this? He even helped in the beginning to look for clues and now he was telling me to forget about it? It was like he was turning into someone I didn't know anymore.

 

**Go then. I'm not stopping you. Go on!**

 

Owen looked at me for a long moment before he turned and walked out the door.

 

I took a deep breath to steady my nerves and plaster a smile on my face when Ani came back into the room. I know it had been childish the way I acted, but I was done with the secrets.

 

"Dessie? Where Owen?" Ani asked as she held her new Tigger toy.

 

**He had to leave again baby. Now let's forget about him and go out and have some fun!**

 

Ani cheered and grabbed her little bag while I grabbed my bag as well.

 

The park was amazing and almost like it was from my childhood. There were some differences but not much. I really didn't like crowds anymore, they made me incredibly nervous. But I was willing to suffer through it for Ani's sake, and wearing a large hat and sunglasses made me practically invisible in the crowd. No one knew it was me.

 

 I couldn't go on some of the bigger rides with Ani but I didn't mind. There were a couple of new ones that we went on. Ani seemed to really enjoy the new Alice In Wonderland ride quite a bit. She didn't really like the vultures in Snow White's Adventure too much. She did enjoy going on the Peter Pan ride after that. She got so excited when she saw Peter that I had to keep a hold on her to be sure she didn't try getting out.

 

I decided to see how well she would take to Pirates Of The Caribbean. We got in line and she was patient, absorbed in looking around at everything. I got a few looks from parents who had obviously older children with them for the ride. I ignored them for the most part because Ani was a brave girl and I was sure she'd have fun. Anything loud and bright she'd be looking around. We got up to the front and the Cast Member looked at me for a long moment and then at Ani debating whether to let us on. Ani made up his mind by being excited about the boat and wanting to get on. He sighed and let us pass. I helped Ani into the boat and held her close to keep her hands out of the water. Last thing I needed was for her to get her fingers smashed.

 

The ride started up and Ani looked around as we floated down towards the bayou. I had taken my hat and sunglasses off for this ride, thinking no one would be able to tell it was me. Ani turned and waved at some of the diners at the restaurant as we passed and they waved back. A few looked at us and began whispering and pointing. I could have sworn an actress dressed as Tiana saluted at me. Thankfully, we slid out of sight so I don't know if anyone recognized us.

 

Ani really liked the drop and she shrieked in delight when we fell and when we got splashed. She didn't seem to like the lightning or the thunder when we passed by the skeletons but she cheered up when we got into the other areas. The rest of the ride was enjoyable. We hit the ramp to go back up and she waved at Jack Sparrow as we went. The oddest thing was he stopped what he was doing and seemed to look right us and do his little salute towards us and I could have sworn he winked. We moved past him before I could get a better look.

 

After we got out, we decided to get some lunch. We sat down just outside of Fantasyland to enjoy our food. As for dessert I bought Ani one of those Mickey Mouse shaped ice creams while I got a churro sharing a few bites with her. She finished her ice cream pretty quick and we went back into Fantasyland while I nibbled on my churro. According to what I read earlier, there was supposed to be some sort of dance of the characters and as luck would have it we got a good spot to watch and Ani was right in front and plopped herself down. I stood behind her finishing up my churro just as the princesses waltzed out with their princes. They weren't the only characters to come out. Quite a few from the other films came out as well, like Clopin, Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Hercules and Meg. I had to frown at that because I was pretty sure they weren't on the cast list anymore. Snow White came over and helped Ani to her feet before pulling her out to dance. I smiled as Ani's eyes just lit up. Snow White had always been Ani's favorite princess. I had to admit it was rather scary how much the cast members looked like the characters they played. But Ani was having fun and that's what mattered.

 

Esmeralda came up to me and held out her hand to pull me in as well. I shook my head with a smile but she wasn't taking no for an answer. She smiled and pulled me out anyways. I stood there unsure what to do before Clopin came over and grabbed my hands, twirling me around.

 

I smiled and just let myself have fun. I got dizzy and lost track of how many characters I danced with by the time the dance stopped. Snow White came over with Ani's hand in hers and gave her back to me. Ani bid goodbye to Snow White, looking rather sad. Snow White smiled before placing a little crown of flowers on Ani's head before she rejoined her prince.

 

Ani had stars in her eyes as we left. We went back to our room for a nap and while Ani was sleeping I went talked to the park manager about Syrena. It was a complete bust though. He couldn't tell me anything. All he knew was that Syrena had taken a night shift and no one saw her the next morning. The police had searched for days but found no trace of her. It was like she had vanished into thin air.

 

Put out by how little I had learned I went back to our room and joined Ani for a nap. After our nap, we went on more rides like Small World. I hated that ride. I normally liked dolls but these dolls gave me the creeps. It was like they were watching us and I could have sworn some of them turned their heads as we went by.

 

We went to an early dinner at the same restaurant we had passed on the Pirates ride. We had a nice enjoyable dinner before we decided to go to ToonTown. Ani had a blast there going in all the houses she could and going on the Chip N' Dale Rescue Ranger ride. She got to meet Mickey and Minnie and I took her pictures with them. Afterwards, we said goodbye and went to watch the fireworks. I held Ani as she watched and then she dozed off as they drew to a close. I looked up one last time and saw a huge shadow flying overhead. I blinked and it was gone. I looked around but I didn't see it again and no one else seemed to have seen it. I shrugged it off and went back towards the room, the feeling of being watched never leaving me.

 

I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. Something big. I got Ani dressed for bed and tucked her in. I took a bath and when I came out again dressed for bed, I took notice of a mirror in the corner. It was a rather strange mirror, rather tall with a silver frame. It was most certainly gorgeous to behold. However, I didn't recall seeing it when I first got the room, but it was possible that I had just simply overlooked it in the excitement. I wandered closer to it, feeling drawn to it. It seemed familiar somehow, like I had seen it once upon a dream. I reached out a hand and touched the cool glass. I felt almost disappointed that nothing happened and I turned away from it. A bright light caught my attention and I turned around to see the mirror start glowing brightly. It grew even brighter, blinding me. I held up my arms to shield my eyes as the light became almost unbearable. It felt like something was pulling me towards the mirror and no matter how hard I dug my heels into the floor, I kept moving closer and closer to the mirror before everything went black. 


	4. Where Am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Desmoira finds herself in a new place, sees familiar faces and learns something new

" _Are you sure she's going to be alright? She hasn't woken up yet."_

" _She will wake when she's ready. I'm not surprised she hasn't woken up yet. Her belief isn't as strong as it once was. The spell took a much larger toll on her than it did her sister. It was a good thing the Lord and Lady let us borrow the mirror to pull her through. I doubt we would have been able to do it on our own. She's going to have lots of questions when she wakes up, and I doubt she's going to be very happy with Mr. Burnett in the part he played. He best make himself scarce for awhile."_

" _Agreed. I don't think any of us were expecting him to fall in love with her. It would explain why he asked to be taken off the mission. I feel so bad for him. He was ordered to get close and gain her trust so bringing her here would be easier but lost his heart to her. It's even sadder that they fell out of love. I suppose we all hoped that he was her true love, especially since she changed him. She opened his heart."_

" _True, but they have fallen out of love from what he told me so perhaps it will soften the blow at least a little"_

" _True. Well, we best leave her to her sleep. Yen Sid will want to see her when she wakes up."_

The voices left and all was quiet. I didn't want to believe what I heard about Owen. But... in a way it made sense. Owen had always been very secretive and it would explain why he left often. I felt angry, probably not as angry as I should have. We were already out of love so that lessened the pain.

I opened my eyes and found myself in a different room than the one I went to sleep in. For one, it wasn't that hideous shade of pink but was elegant in designs of gold mixed with cream and blue. It looked like a room fit for a princess.

I looked down and wasn't in the oversized t-shirt I had gone to sleep in, instead I was in some sort of old fashioned nightgown in a creamy color with lots of lace.

I got up and had to lean on the bedpost for support from a head rush. Once I was steady on my feet, I went over to the window and opened the curtains and pushed the windows open. Once my eyes adjusted, I found myself looking into a beautiful garden filled with flowers and fruit trees. There was even a trellis next to my window with gorgeous roses of various colors and shades.

I did need to get out of here and figure out where I was. And going out the door might not be the best idea since I don't know who is out there. For being in a new place, I wasn't freaking out like I thought I would be. Instead I felt... like I had finally come home.

I reached out for the trellis but stopped short when I saw my hand and arm. It looked... animated. I went over to the familiar looking mirror in the corner and had a look at myself. I was animated. I touched my face and the reflection mimicked. Very odd. Was I dreaming? I pinched myself and immediately flinched. Nope. Not dreaming.

I spotted some slippers by the bed and put those on before climbing up onto the windowsill and swinging onto the trellis. Alright I could do this. Just one foot after the other. I managed to climb down with only a few scrapes and tears in the nightgown as well as some small cuts on my hands from the thorns. Now to find out where I am, and hopefully not get caught. I had to keep a level head. Freaking out would not do me any good.

"Oh, I just can't believe you just did that! You coulda hurt yourself sugar!" A loud voice with a Southern drawl yelled from behind me.

So much for not getting caught. I turned around and came face to face with….Charlotte LeBouf? What the?

She came forward and took my hands in hers. "And look what you've done to your pretty little hands! Oh don't you worry sugarplum! We'll get you all fixed up and in a new dress! You can't go wandering around in your nightclothes! The very idea! Yoo hoo! Aurora! Ariel! Lookie who I found wandering around!"

….What?

Before my eyes Ariel and Aurora walked into view. They smiled as they walked towards us.

"Hello Desmoira. It's good to see you awake. You had us worried for awhile." Aurora said as she smiled.

Ariel stepped forward. "I'm sure you know who we are and we're so happy you're finally here! Oh, there's so much to do! There's dresses to make and so many other things!"

"Ladies there will be time for that later. Right now I'm sure she has plenty of questions. Why don't you go and have something prepared for her to eat? I'm sure she's starving." A voice spoke from behind us.

There was no mistaking the man who walked towards us. It was Yen Sid.

The others curtsied and left.

Yen Sid sat down on one of the benches and motioned me to sit beside him as he lit a pipe. I sat down and stared at my hands.

"I see you escaped your room out the window. Quite impressive I must say. Now I suppose you're wondering why you are here. There's no easy way to say this... but you Desmoira are my granddaughter. The parents who raised you found you as an infant on their doorstep. I do not know who your parents are but I can tell you that... you look exactly like your grandmother... Mab."

I couldn't believe this. How was this all possible? I couldn't understand it completely so I did what anyone would have done. I fainted.


	5. Tower Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Desmoira gets a visitor in her tower

I sighed softly as I opened the windows in my bedroom in my tower. I had been here for some time now and I was still trying to get used to this. Grandfather had a room below my tower that I could get to through a hidden door behind a bookcase. It was also the only way in and out of my tower. I wasn't unhappy here, I had a room in the upper part of the tower, and then a living space below that was spacious. It was a lot like Rapunzel's tower in terms of design. Grandfather liked me staying up in my tower when I wasn't with him in his workshop because he said it was safer for me here. If I did go out, I was always cloaked. He said it was to protect me. People down below knew that he had a new apprentice and he had a granddaughter who was going to be the newest princess, people just didn't know that we were one in the same. People tended to give me a wide berth when I accompanied him on business around the castle. Apparently, people thought I was some sort of strange creature. But there was one who didn't keep his distance.

For some odd reason, John Rolfe was insistent in being around me, taking the time to talk to me though I never talked back. He confused me sometimes.

I leaned against the windowsill, enjoying the breeze that played with my hair. I just wish I could go outside. I didn't like being stuck in here, it meant being alone with my thoughts. I had lots of time to think about the fact that my parents adopted me after finding me on their doorstep. They never once told me. I felt hurt and confused. If they weren't my parents, then who was? Why did they abandon me? The only clue I had was a gold brooch with a sapphire in it. Yen Sid said it had been with me when I was found. When I had asked him how he found me, he said that an image of me appeared in his crystal ball. I could tell that he suspected someone, but he wouldn't tell me who or whether or not anyone did.

Movement caught my eye from below and I leaned forward to see what it was. I gasped in shock when I saw John Rolfe was staring up at my tower. I ducked out of sight, heart hammering and praying he hadn't seen me. I peeked over the edge to see if he was still there or not.

He was as he looked up towards my window.

I ducked out of sight again, panicking. I was so dead! Grandfather was going to kill me for being seen. I peered over the window again to see what he was up to and if he was gone yet.

He was glancing over his shoulder at Naveen, who was busy gesturing like a boogieman. I suppose John was laughing as his shoulders shook and he playfully elbowed Naveen in the chest.

I watched, fascinated for some reason. I wondered if Naveen saw me too before relaxing, remembering Naveen knew who I was since he was with Tiana when she met me. I rather liked him since he was so kind to me.

Shang showed up and seemed to be saying something unpleasant as John slumped a bit, and Naveen straightened. Naveen patted John on the shoulder before walking one way as John turned and walked another, looking back at my window briefly.

I scowled at that and picked up a small grape and tossed it at Shang, hitting him squarely in the back of the head. I ducked out of sight before he could catch me.

Shang looked around before stalking off in the direction Naveen went.

I laughed before peering out again, surprised to see that John was back. I tilted my head, wondering what he was up to.

He glanced this way and that, checking to see if the coast was clear before walking straight to my tower.

I leaned out further, wondering what on earth he was planning to do. I was mortified when he actually started climbing the vines. I backed away, starting to panic once more. What if he fell? What if he got up here? I didn't know what to do! Grandfather wasn't here as he was off in Hollow Bastion to see Merlin, leaving me on my own. While I was panicking, I heard a yelp come from outside. I rushed over to see what had happened.

John was hugging the side of my tower with the widest eyes. It was clear that he was contemplating on whether or not he should continue.

I debated on just leaving him there or not. He was pretty high up and it'd be bad if he fell, but Grandfather would be furious if I gave John the means to climb into my tower. I bet Eugene never had this problem. Then again, he got a skillet to the head the first time and was stabbed the second. I certainly had no intention of either. I watched as John started climbing again, getting closer. He was brave, I'd give him that. I had to keep from laughing as he muttered a little mantra to himself, probably not knowing that I could hear him; something about being light as a feather and I believe I heard him mention a monkey. I moved away from the window as he got even closer, panicking again as I debated on what to do, my back to the window. I could shut the window. That seemed like a plan.

"Okay John, up we go... almost there," I heard him talking to himself.

I turned around, intent on shutting the window, only to see his fingers grasping at the windowsill.

"Pull yourself up John," he said with a small amount of triumph.

I freaked out and wondered if I should hide or not. I was frozen as he managed to pull his upper half up over the sill.

"Get your legs in, old boy," he groaned as he tried to wiggle in further.

I was grateful that I was still mostly in shadow so I could watch him. Half of me wanted him to make it in, because if he fell, he'd end up seriously hurt.

"Alright, I'm going to make it, I'm going to-whoap!" He tumbled forward in a heap on the floor. "At least, I fell forward... Ow."

I gasped softly when he fell in. This was not good.

He stood up and started dusting himself off, looking around.

I stiffened when his eyes landed on me. When he took a step towards me, I turned and dashed out of my room and down the stairs.

"Wait! Please wait," he hollered as he chased after.

I hid in the kitchen and ducked behind the wall.

He followed me in and paused. "Where did she go?"

Not on your life buddy. I watched him as he wandered around, taking in my living quarters. I had various books scattered about from boredom and I still had a tapestry half finished on my loom. I backed up slightly when he moved closer to where I was and knocked over a vase. It shattered and I danced backwards to avoid stepping on broken glass with my bare feet, putting myself in his line of sight.

"Hello," he said, gazing at me.

I gasped and felt my hands encase themselves in ice. It was a defense mechanism.

He stiffened as he eyed my hands nervously, clenching and unclenching his fists.

The ice spread out from my feet, moving along the floor til it reached him and started covering his feet, trapping him where he stood.

He stiffened even more as he looked at me.

The ice crackled as it made his way up his legs and lower torso, trapping his arms as well. I gasped as I regained control of it and stopped it.

He yelped and fussed a bit. "Cold..." he shivered.

I breathed deeply as I focused on keeping control. I looked at him, slightly worried he'd be frightened.

"Thank you for...n-not fr-freezing me... solid," he chattered.

I moved closer, stepping into the light.

He looked at me as he shivered some more. "Y-you have v-very pretty eyes."

I blushed bright red and looked away slightly, waving my hands so the ice cracked and fell from him, shattering on the floor. I started messing with a section of my hair, suddenly feeling shy. I glanced at him as he brushed away any stray ice. I swallowed nervously when he looked at me again.

"Um... I am John Rolfe," he said, offering me his hand.

I stared at it, wondering if I should take it or not. I reached my hand for his when he started to draw his back. I paused slightly.

He gently took my hand in his, holding it delicately.

I blushed when he pressed a kiss to the back of my hand, a zing going up my arm. I looked down slightly as he stepped closer.

"May I have your name, milady?"

I looked at him in surprise, opening my mouth to reply before looking down. I touched a hand to my throat, hoping he'd understand I couldn't speak.

"Oh... I'm sorry."

I smiled at him before moving over to my desk and picked up a quill. I scrawled my name on it and handed it to him. I tapped at my name before pointing to myself.

"Des...Moira," He said.

I nodded, liking how he said my name.

"I like that, Moira..."

I blushed, smiling as I looked down shyly.

"So, you are Yen Sid's apprentice?"

I looked up at him in shock and worry.

He held his finger over his mouth with a playful smirk. "Our secret."

I sighed in relief, blushing even more as I found his smirk incredibly attractive for some reason. What was the matter with me? I never acted like this around Owen. What was it about him that made me act this way? It surely wasn't the fact that I had a crush on him when I was a child, no way. I outgrew that. Still... I couldn't deny he was attractive. No, bad Desmoira. You've sworn off men remember? I bit my lip slightly, wondering what to do now, since it was obvious he wasn't going to leave any time soon. What would my mother do? Oh right, she'd sit him down and offer him tea. Maybe I should do that. I gestured to one of the squashy armchairs I had by the fire, implying he should sit.

He nodded, "Thank you."

I nodded back before bustling into my kitchen and making tea. After grabbing some freshly baked cookies that I had made that morning, I carried the tray out and placed it on a small table. I didn't know how he liked his tea, so I backed off so he could fix it. I grabbed my own cup and after adding the amount of cream, sugar and milk I always used, I curled up in my own chair. I watched as he prepared his own cup, taking note of how he did it. I watched as he picked a cookie from the plate and bit into it, wondering if he liked it or not.

"Mmm, this is delicious," he muttered, taking another bite.

I smiled happily, sipping on my tea. I nodded when he asked me if I baked it, feeling pleased at his impressed expression. I really wished I could speak to him or he'd say something.

"Do you spend your time often here?"

I nodded. I sipped at my tea some more.

"That makes sense." He nodded, sipping his tea.

I shrugged slightly, thinking about how I wasn't exactly allowed to leave my tower. I sighed, wishing I was.

"I bet Yen Sid doesn't let you out of his sight too often... I saw the tower encased in ice one time..."

I blushed bright red as I curled into myself slightly. That had been an accident. I had lost control of my magic and froze the whole tower. Grandfather wasn't so happy with me and made it a point that I practiced control. We were both glad it was ice instead of fire, another type of magic that came easily. Ice was my preference honestly. I smiled sheepishly.

"We all have foul ups when we first start out at something new." He smiled reassuringly.

I smiled back, feeling more at ease. I gestured to him, wanting to know more about him. I looked at him expectantly.

"Oh, there's nothing to know... really..."

I gave him a look that said I didn't believe him. I sat up straight when I felt Grandfather's magic down in his area down below. I cringed when I heard him call for me. I cast a frantic look at John, knowing it'd end badly for him if Grandfather found him here. I got up and pulled him out of his seat and tugged him back up to my room. I pushed him under the bed with an apologetic glance before going down the passage to Grandfather's study. **You called for me?** I signed. **How was your visit with Merlin?**

"Good, he had me bring you a present," he growled in his usual gruff nature as he held up a pen.

**A pen? Why do I need a pen? I have plenty.**

"The old codger is very sentimental about the pen being mightier than the sword," he chuckled, "and this is not just any pen."

**What is so special about this pen? It looks... Old.**

"Take it," he said.

I took it and examined it. It was certainly old looking as it was a silver fountain pen, handsomely engraved with the engraving of the Mickey Mouse symbol near the top.

"Concentrate really hard and the pen shall do the rest," he said.

 ** _Concentrate on what? You know I hate it when you go all cryptic on me._** I nearly jumped in shock when the pen started issuing what looked like gold ribbon that formed my sentence in the air when I thought it. _**What was that?! What is this pen?!**_

"It belonged to Disney himself, and contains magic that will allow it to speak for you," he explained.

I held the pen away from me, trying to give it back. **_I'm not worthy to hold such a thing. This should be in a museum or something._**

"Well, it's yours, and you're going to like it," he groused.

**_Are you implying I will or telling me that I will?_ **

What do you think?" he quipped.

I just smiled at him innocently. _**I baked cookies while you were out, should I bring some down to you?**_

He nodded. "Yes, that's sounds good."

 _ **I'll be right back then.**_ I walked calmly back to the stair and once I was sure I was out of earshot, I ran all the way back up and up to my tower. I sighed in relief, knowing he didn't suspect anything. I went up to my room and peered under the bed to make sure John was still where I left him.

"I'm stuck," John squeaked.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I started tugging him out. He popped free suddenly causing me to land on my back and John to land on me, causing the air to be crushed out of my lungs.

He blushed fiercely as he gazed at me, his blush reached the very tips of his ears.

I felt myself blush as well as I looked up at him, my heart beating wildly in my chest. I gently pushed at him, hoping he'd get the hint. Grandfather would get suspicious if I was gone too long.

He stuttered as he pushed himself off of me and gently helped me up.

**_It's alright. No harm done and you're no longer stuck._ **

"That is true," he said sheepishly.

 ** _You need to get out of here. My grandfather is back and it won't end well for you if he finds you here_**.

He looked at the gold ribbon spelling out my words in awe. "Where did you get this?"

_**From Merlin. The pen belonged to Walt Disney himself, but now isn't the time. You must leave.** _

"How?"

**_I can't sneak you out past Grandfather, he'll notice. You'll have to go back out the window._ **

He paled as he looked at the window. "I don't think that's such a good idea..."

_**Then how will you get out? It's highly improper for you to stay here with me.** _

"No... I will probably be scolded for such unprincely behavior... Is there any other way?"

 **_Grandfather most likely won't leave for some time. I'm sorry, but out the window is the only way. But I can make it more pleasant._** I went over to the window and whistled sharply.

"What are you doing?" He looked out over my shoulder.

Elliot flew up to the window, grumbling questioningly.

 _ **Hello Elliot.**_ I scratched under his great chin as he purred happily. _**Think you can do me a favor?**_

He grumbled and growled, nodding.

I gestured to John. _**Can you take him down to the ground again?**_

Elliot eyed John before nodding.

 ** _Thank you, dear friend. Hold on a moment._** I moved away and grabbed some apples from the fruit bowl I kept in my bedroom. I moved back to the window and tossed them to Elliot one by one as he flew through the air, snapping them up. **_He'll do anything if you are kind to him and feed him apples. He'll take you down below._**

"I must say, I never got to meet Elliot personally," he said, looking at Elliot in awe.

Elliot flew back to the window and held out his hands for John.

**_Go on. He'll get you down safe._ **

John held out his own arms as he climbed into Elliot's.

I leaned out the window and planted a kiss on his cheek. **_For luck. I don't know when I can see you again like this._**

"I'm sure it will be sooner than you think," he said with a wink.

I blushed and smiled. **_Shoo!_** I waved goodbye as Elliot flew down to the ground with him. Once he was safe on the ground and on his way, I grabbed a plate of cookies and went back down to see Grandfather. _**Sorry about that. Elliot came to visit again.**_

"Bah, overgrown lizard," he grumbled, "eats more apples than a horse."

 _ **He means well Grandfather and he keeps me company.**_ I set the cookies down within his reach and made him tea. I sat down in my usual spot on some cushions in front of the fireplace. **_Why am I not allowed outside? I thought the castle was neutral grounds? I have no quarrel with the villains, so why must I stay hidden up here or in the cloak?_**

"Because I do not trust the villains, one in particular," he growled, "it has nothing to do with you, and yet... it does."

**_Who? Surely I can be allowed outside with someone watching me. Must I hide?_ **

"Ha! The royals are bigger gossips than they say the villains are."

I sighed sadly. ** _I just want to go outside._**

"You will... sooner than you think, sooner than I wished."

_**If only there was a secret place I could go, just me.** _

He growled that thoughtful growl that he had before getting up. He gestured for me to follow him as he grabbed a key. He didn't wait as he walked out.

I grabbed my cloak and slipped it on as I scurried after him, not minding that I had forgotten my shoes. I had to run to catch up with his long strides. **_Where are we going?_**

He held his finger over his lips. "It's a secret, you must not share it with anyone... anyone you don't fully trust."

I nodded, curious. My curiosity grew as he led me outside to the West Gardens and towards the hedge maze. **_Grandfather? Where are we going?_**

"A secret place," he muttered.

 _ **In the maze?**_ I caught sight of John on our way to the maze and I sent him a subtle shrug at his questioning look. I followed Grandfather through the many twists and turns until we were deep within the maze at a seemingly dead end. _**Are we lost?**_

"No," he said as he seemingly entered the bush.

I gaped after him in surprise. _**What?**_

"Come on."

I hesitated before stepping into the bush and finding a door that was ajar. What on earth? I pushed through the door and found my breath stolen at the sight of the most beautiful garden imaginable. I couldn't even begin to describe the beauty of it, but it looked like there was every kind of flower known to man as well as fruit trees and berry bushes too. A small stream ran through the garden, feeding into a decently size pond that looked rather deep, a willow tree shading it. There were various benches scattered through out and there was a gazebo that was covered in honeysuckle. _**What is this place?**_

"This is a secret place I used to go... a long time ago," he said nostalgically, "Now, it's yours."

**_Really? Are you serious? Can I really accept this?_ **

He looked at me as if to silently ask if he ever told a joke.

 _ **Funny. Thank you!**_ I threw my arms around him in a hug.

He chuckled as he hugged back in his own way.

_**It's perfect! How often am I allowed out here?** _

"When you are not training, but no one best see you come here or know about this place," he warned.

 _ **Except those I trust completely?**_ I echoed his own words back at him.

"Except them," he said with a nod.

 _ **Thank you!**_ I accepted the key he handed me. _**I guess this is to lock the door?**_

He nodded with a grunt.

 ** _Thank you again!_** I was already debating if I could bring John here. I knew I just met him, but there was something about him that made me trust him. I stayed behind when Grandfather went back inside. I waited til he was gone to look for John. It didn't take long to find him on his own. I grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the maze. Once we were in far enough, I let go and lowered my hood. _**Wanna know a secret?**_

He nodded with an eager smile.

 _ **I found a place where we can spend time together without anyone pestering us.**_ I found myself mirroring his grin.

"Oh?" He asked.

_**But I have to know I can trust you with this secret place. Do you swear not to tell anyone about this place? I can only bring those I trust completely. So, can I trust you?** _

"I swear, I won't tell anyone," he promised.

 _ **Follow me.** _ I led the way through the maze until we reached the innocent looking dead end. _**Here we are.**_ I smiled at his confused look. _**Things aren't always what they seem.**_ I slipped through the leaves and unlocked the door. I walked in and waited patiently for John to follow me in. I smiled wider when he stepped in and his jaw dropped in awe. **_Welcome to my secret garden. I figured we could meet here and just... Get to know each other. Just as us, no titles, magic or anything. Just you and me._**

"Really?" He seemed to be unable to process that.

 ** _I want you to know me for who I really am. I'm more than my Grandfather's apprentice, more than the monster in the hood. And I want to know the you behind the titles. If... That's alright?_** I looked at him

"That sounds wonderful."

I smiled as I took off the cloak. _**I don't need this in here. So, tell me about yourself?**_

"There's not much to tell..." He winced as he rubbed his arm.

 _ **Now that's not true.**_ I sat down on the grass and patted the space next to me. ** _Like, what's your favorite color, favorite food. Things like that. My favorite color is blue, my favorite food is strawberries, I am an apprentice to Yen Sid, I like reading books and working with my hands, mainly domestic type like cooking, sewing, weaving and spinning. I love playing the piano and studying. I dislike the cold and people who judge before they get to know someone or because they are different._**

"I'm sure that you have seen the movie that starred me..." He gave me an embarrassed look.

**_I... Have... And I have admit... I loved it. Honestly, you were my favorite._ **

"I was?"

I blushed and looked away. _ **Yes... I mean I liked you a lot better than the other heroes and princes. You're probably the only one who doesn't have something magical happen to him that changes him in some way. You're down to earth and your view changed on the world though you still kept with what you believed was right. It's silly, but you just appealed to me more. You gave up everything to travel to a place you knew almost nothing about to be with Pocahontas. Not many guys would do that honestly.**_

"I gave up everything, and for what?" He sat and looked so sad. "The public hated me, and I was told that I could not be with Pocahontas anymore. I didn't care for the title that would have come with being with her, but it hurt that they had decided our future because I wasn't popular."

I winced and took his hand in mine. _**I don't hate you. That wasn't fair of them. Pocahontas was so lucky she had someone like you. If I was her, I'd never have let you go. Didn't she say anything?**_

"No," he choked, "I think that's what hurts the most."

I felt my heart clench as I scooted closer to him and hugged him tightly. **_I'm so sorry... I wish I could take this pain away._**

He choked out a sob almost in a way that it sounded like it shocked even him.

I tightened my grip. ** _It's alright. I won't leave you. If she couldn't see just how wonderful you are, she didn't deserve you. In a way, I understand. I was with someone recently and... He lied to me. He was sent to bring me here. We did fall out of love, but it still hurt. Still does. But, I'm moving past, it wasn't meant to be. And... Should you need me, for any reason at all, I'll be here. I don't care if you're popular, I care about you._**

"Thank you..." he whispered.

 _ **Any time.**_ I sat there, silently offering comfort for as long as he needed me. I knew then, that I had found a real friend, someone I could trust.


	6. These Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Moira gets a brother she doesn't want, bridges are mended and John is picky about his food

 

 John and I met several times after that day. Most cases, I'd already be in our hiding place and he'd come find me there, though there were some days that he didn't come due to his duties to the Kingdom. Today was one of the days he came. I looked up from my book as I sat in my spot at the edge of the pond where I was dipping my legs in the cool water.  ** _I was starting to think you weren't coming. How are things in the intriguing world of court politics? You look a bit peaky._**  

 

He groaned as he sprawled under the tree. "I am sick and tired of politics. They argue about the same thing over and over again, even when they found a resolution."

 

I winced and ran a hand through his hair.  ** _I'm so sorry. Kinda makes me glad I have this place and I can stay up in my tower. You still look a bit peaky. Have you been eating?_**  

 

He shook his head. "No time..."

 

I huffed and pinched his arm. 

 

"Ow," he whined, "why must you abuse me?"

 

**_I don't abuse you. You need to eat._ **

 

"I haven't had any time to."

 

 ** _Scarf something down then! Wait here! If you even move from this spot, you'll get a lot worse than a pinch._** I got up and started gathering different fruits and berries in a basket I always kept with me and once it was full, I carried it back to John and set it down next to him.  ** _Eat. I will not have my best friend fainting on me._**  I hiked up my skirts to my knees as I sat down and plunked my legs back in the water. 

 

Instead of hearing him eat, I received a snore.

 

I looked at him in disbelief. ** _You have got to be kidding me._**  I pulled my feet out of the water and crawled over to him. I shook him awake.  ** _You can sleep after you eat something._**  I lifted him and moved so his head was lying in my lap. I picked some grapes and fed them to him. Once I was satisfied he had something in him, I smoothed his hair back.  ** _Now you can sleep. Don't worry, I'll watch after you._**

 

He smiled up at me. "You're so nice to me."

 

I smiled back.  ** _That's because I care about you. I'll always look out for you. You're special to me._**

 

"Really?"

 

 ** _Of course._**  Over the two months and a half I had spent with him, I was falling for him. I didn't know if it was True Love like in fairy tales or simply infatuation. But how could I tell him? How could I when I was keeping secrets from him? There was no possible way he'd ever care for me like I did him.  ** _You mean so much to me._**  I stroked his cheek.  ** _Please don't ever doubt that._**

 

"You mean a lot to me, too."

 

I smiled.  ** _I'm glad._**   ** _Sleep now._**

 

He got comfortable as he closed his eyes.

 

I watched over him as he slept, my mind in chaos. There was so much I wanted to tell him. I was going to be announced as the newest princess soon and I was worried how he was going to take the news. What if he didn't want to be friends any more cause he thought I lied to him? I was startled out of my thoughts when I heard Ani babbling as she made her way towards us. I wasn't surprised to see her, Grandfather often dropped her off here, though this was the first time John had been here when she came here.

 

She toddled over to us but tripped and landed on John, waking him up. She smiled at him around her drooly fingers and babbled as he sat up. Once she saw my lap was free, she crawled into my arms and made herself comfortable. She stared up at John as he looked down at her. 

 

**_John, this is Anika, or Ani for short._ **

 

"Oh... is she yours?" He had a look of disbelief.

 

**_What? Oh! No! No, no, no! She's my sister! I've never been married or anything like that._ **

 

"Oh." He looked down at Ani. "Hello..."

 

She giggled at him and waved her hands at him. She got free of my arms and crawled into his lap and started playing with the sash he always wore across his chest. 

 

He sat there, staring at her curiously as he let her be.

 

**_She likes you. She doesn't take to strangers all that quickly. She'd scream bloody murder any time Owen went anywhere near her or tried picking her up at first._ **

 

"Oh... is he the fellow that you told me about?"

 

**_Yep. You might have heard of him, Owen Burnett._ **

 

"I have heard of him."

 

**_Yeah, the Majordomo of David Xanatos, human disguise of Puck. I'm over it now._ **

 

"Would you be offended if I said that... I can't see it?"

 

**_Can't see what?_ **

 

"You and him, it's nothing to do with you. I have just heard that Puck has designed him to be, well, not interested."

 

I shrugged, not overly bothered. **_I'm surprised myself honestly. Oh he was very interested once we started... I think it was... Dating? I think that's the word. Then things cooled down and the spark wasn't there. Then I found out that he was originally sent to watch over me and report back. In all honesty, I'm not sure exactly how it happened, it just did. Maybe it was because he was the first one I let in after everything happened._**

 

"It's a shame that that happened to you." John looked like he wanted to question what I had meant by my previous statement about things happening, but thankfully he didn't ask.

 

I shrugged again. _ **I'm used to it. Maybe I'm not meant for anyone or a happily ever after. I've sort of given up on True Love.**_

 

"Would you believe me if I said that I have, too?" He sighed, "It seems that it's only possible to have True Love if it's in Disney's favor."

 

I shifted closer to him and lay my head on his shoulder. **_That can't be true. Maybe we can just be miserable together. You know what they say 'misery loves company.' You're happy with me, right?_**

****

"Very."

 

_**And I'm very happy with you. Maybe... We can just be happy with each other? Us against the world? Maybe the two of us can just go and have grand adventures.** _

 

Ani babbled looking up at me. 

 

 ** _Three of us. Don't worry Ani, I wouldn't forget you._** I poked her nose playfully, making her laugh. **_I used to travel a lot, before this whole thing. I was away from home when I got the news about my family. I don't regret giving up traveling to take care of Ani, but I still miss the freedom it offers._**

****

"It does offer quite a bit of freedom."

 

_**Maybe we could travel together.** _

 

"That would be nice."

 

_**It would. So what do you say? Us against the world?** _

 

He offered his hand. "Us against the world."

 

I took it and Ani placed her drool soaked hands on top of ours. I laughed. **_Seems like she's in too. And she's given you her royal seal of approval._** I pointed to the drool stains all over his sash and top. 

 

He chuckled as he stroked her bangs back.

 

She cooed happily, enjoying the attention. She let out a yawn as she rubbed her eyes. 

 

 ** _Seems like it's nap time._** I gently took Ani in my arms and cuddled her. It was obvious she was trying to fight sleep, but she was quickly losing. ** _I best get her inside and down for her nap._**

 

He nodded. "I'm afraid that I have a meeting that I must attend."

 

I nodded and kissed his cheek. _ **See you tomorrow?**_

 

"I promise." He smiled at me.

 

I smiled back. ** _And make sure you eat too. If I catch wind of you skipping meals...._**

 

He winced as he grinned sheepishly.

 

I smirked slightly before carrying Ani away back to my tower. I got her settled on the little bed Grandfather gave me for her use down in the main room of my tower, before climbing up to my room to get something. I was scared out of my wits when something crashed through the roof and landed in front of me. The hell?! The dust cleared to reveal.... Iron Man? I stared in shock as he straightened up and looked around before he looked at me. _**What on Earth are you doing here?! And you broke my roof! Are you crazy?!**_

 

"Maybe a little," he replied with a shrug. He picked me up, "Come on."

 

**_Wait what? I'm not going anywhere with you! What are you doing?!_ **

 

Instead of listening, he took off the way he came with me in tow.

 

I held onto him in fright, really not liking this. I wasn't sure what happened but there was a flash and we were flying over New York City, heading straight for Avengers Tower. He set me down on the balcony as his machines took his suit off. Once it was off, I punched him. **_What the hell is wrong with you?! Why did you do that?!_**

 

"I was rescuing you!" He snapped in disbelief.

 

 _ **Rescuing me?! I didn't need rescuing you daft idiot! What on earth made you think I needed rescuing?!**_ I felt and heard the ice starting to form on my arms. 

 

"Calm yourself," a rather sultry and familiar voice said, heading our way. "Let us avoid the entire Tower being iced because Stark is an idiot."

 

"Well, I love you too princess," Tony quipped.

 

 _ **Hmm... How about I don't, I don't ice the tower and I ice him for kidnapping me?!**_ I shot ice at Tony who dodged and started running away into the tower, screaming shrilly as I chased after, throwing ice after him. This went on about an hour or so. 

 

"Cap! Save me! She trying to ice me, literally!" Tony cried as he hid behind Steve Rogers. "I don't want to join your legacy and become a Stark-cicle."

 

**_You kidnapped me!_ **

****

"Tony, did you really kidnap her?" Steve asked.

 

_**Yes!** _

 

"I thought I was rescuing her, she was stuck in a tower," Tony explained, ducking behind Steve.

 

 _ **Just because I live in a tower doesn't mean I need saving!**_ I aimed another blast at him around Steve just as the elevator doors opened. I was aware more people walked in, but I was too furious to care. _**Move so I can turn him into a living ice sculpture!**_

__

"I'm afraid that I can't do that, Miss..." Steve paused, imploring for a name.

 

_**Desmoira. And sure you can, just take five steps either to the right or left.** _

 

"No can do, Miss Desmoira," someone else snapped, "As much as he gets on my nerves, I need Stark to remain in complete functioning compacity."

 

"Director Fury," Steve said as he looked behind me.

 

"Rogers, and  _why_  is the Ice Prince walking loose?" Fury barked.

 

I kept staring at Tony, giving him the evil eye.

 

"Honestly, I don't know how loose you would call this, I am under house arrest, after all," that other fellow replied smoothly.

 

I dragged my finger across my throat at Tony. _**You freaking kidnapped me! Sleep with one eye open!**_

__

"Excuse me, but our information stated that you were stuck in a tower with no contact with the outside," Fury growled, "Now, while I told Stark not to act, I am sure he only had the best intentions at heart."

 

"The very best," Tony squeaked.

 

"Don't help!" Fury snapped.

 

 _ **I was not stuck! Grandfather likes keeping me inside because I'm still training as his apprentice. He still broke my roof and probably scared my sister half to death as she slept downstairs! I have to wear a damn cloak so no one knows it's me. Something about the villains not finding out. Thanks to Tin Man here, the whole castle probably heard him breaking in!**_ I didn't take my eyes off Tony. 

 

"Desmoira?" An all too familiar voice asked.

 

I spun on my heel and saw Owen. All the pain at his betrayal came rushing back. _**You are so lucky I'm pissed off at Stark right now or I'd freeze your ass, you lying jerk!**_

 

He flinched, something that two of the people behind Fury noticed as they gawked at him. "I know that I cannot apologize enough for the wrong I have committed."

 

_**Don't even get me started on what that did to Ani! She kept asking for days where you were! Don't apologize to me, apologize to her!** _

 

"I don't see him apologizing to anybody if it keeps him from doing his job for me," a man next to him said.

 

_**Look, I get we fell out of love and we were staying together for Ani, but two months and a half Owen! Not a single word from you! I could get over the fact, yeah, you had a job. But I'm more mad over the fact you hid.** _

 

The redhead smacked the other fellow across the head. "I told you to let him explain to the kid!"

 

"Ow! I put him to work elsewhere! He was  _not_  Owen!"

 

I sighed. ** _Look, I'm over it. Ok? I don't really care anymore, what I care about is my sister wouldn't stop crying for you. You and I, what we had was great while it lasted. What's not ok is making my sister cry._**

 

"If you two are finished with your little drama?" Fury barked, "Tony get her back to her tower! The last thing we need is for Disney Castle to be coming here, guns blazing! It's bad enough that relations with Avalon are tense all around!"

 

 _ **I'm done. I have nothing more to say. You might be a bit too late on that...**_ I winced as a familiar magic was heading our way. _**My grandfather is coming.**_

 

"Stark!" Yen Sid roared as in a bolt of lightening and smoke, he appeared before us.

 

"Save me," Tony squeaked as he hid behind Dr. Banner.

 

_**For once, I'm glad it's not me he's mad at.** _

 

"Dessie!" Ani squeaked as she toddled towards me. 

 

I got rid of the ice on my arms and picked her up. _**Hi baby! I didn't mean to disappear on you! Did the big stupid hunk of metal wake you up from your nap?**_

 

"Papa Sid said dat... dat um..." 

 

**_It's ok baby. Take your time._ **

 

"Poopoo head kitnap you."

 

I snickered. _ **Poopoo head? Really Grandfather?**_

 

"I actually used a different word that won't be able to roll off her tongue so easily," Yen Sid growled.

 

"'Poopoo head'?" Tony whined.

 

_**Seriously, you are one. Just because I was up in a tower, doesn't mean I need rescuing. What is it with people in thinking that?** _

 

"It is because of Disney," Yen Sid groaned.

 

I rolled my eyes. 

 

"Might I ask why I am here?" Sultry voice piped up again.

 

"Because Prince Loki, I had asked Fury to get you here," Yen Sid replied.

 

I turned and felt my jaw drop. _**You're Prince Loki?**_

 

He grinned at me. "To what do I owe the honour?"

 

"I would like you to train my granddaughter," Yen Sid said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

 

Loki gawked. "Pardon?"

 

"In a way, you two are closer to age than she and I, which means that you can probably get through to her in a way I never will," Yen Sid explained.

 

_**Excuse me? He's an Asgardian! He's probably hundreds of years older than me! And I like learning with you. I don't want to be stuck with him!** _

__

"Don't flatter yourself Midgardian, I won't be saddled with her," Loki snipped, tossing his head at me.

 

**_You look like one of those snobby cheerleaders you see in high school when you do that._ **

 

He simply rolled his eyes, very much exclaiming through his body language that he wasn't going to even dignify that with a response. "With all due respect sir, I have better things to do than 'train' some child on how to fix her nails should they break."

 

**_What could I possibly learn from you? All you're good at is parlor tricks and lies. And for the record, I know how to fix my own nails. Do you even know how to wash your hair? It looks like you dunked it in grease._ **

 

He snapped his fingers at me as my pen appeared in his hand. "How would you like to return to the old world way of communicating?"

 

I rolled my eyes, covered Ani's eyes and flipped him the bird. 

 

"Loki, you break that and I will turn you into a horse!" Yen Sid growled, "Desmoira, you will learn from him, or Loki, you will be sent back to your cell!"

 

 **Not like he hasn't been one before.** I signed. 

 

He glared at me before giving my pen to Grandfather. "Very well, but only on  _your_  orders, Yen Sid."

 

**_Trust me, I ain't pleased about this either, Horn Head._ **

 

"I didn't ask you, you painted shrew."

 

Painted? Ha! That was weak! 

 

"That is her natural color, Prince Loki."

 

Loki gawked at him. I hated to say that he looked adorable.

 

I stuck my tongue at Loki. _**Painted my ass.**_

 

"Ass!" Ani chirped. 

 

"Now look who taught her?" Yen Sid said with a smirk.

 

_**Oh, ha, ha.** _

 

Ani pointed at Loki. "Poopoo head ass." 

 

 _ **No, we don't say that.**_ I scolded her. 

 

She stuck out her bottom lip. "Sowwy." 

 

"Stark, my quarters?" Loki muttered, crossing his arms.

 

_**So, how is Mr. High and Mighty going to teach me if I'm back at Disney Castle. I don't want him in my tower.** _

 

"Like I'd allow myself to sleep on a chaise lounge," Loki retorted.

 

**_I don't sleep on a chaise lounge! You probably couldn't handle staying in my tower cause it'd be too peasant like, you spoiled prince!_ **

 

"Desmoira, that is not how you speak to your tutor," Yen Sid growled.

__

_**He started it.** _

 

"I don't care who started it, I'm ending it," Yen Sid replied. "Stark, is her quarters ready?"

 

"Um, yeah, as are the papers," Tony said as he sprinted up, "Just sign here and it will all be legal since you are her legal guardian."

 

**_Whoa what? Hold the phone, what's happening here?_ **

 

"Well, he's adopting you as his little sister it would seem," Yen Sid muttered as he read the papers that were offered him with an amused grin. "How am I to believe that this isn't a ruse for me to adopt you as a grandson?"

 

_**Hell no! I'm not going to be related to that pain in the butt! I did not agree to this! I'm an adult! Legal age!** _

 

"Oh, isn't that a shame?" Yen Sid replied as the papers disappeared in a puff of smoke, "They are signed and sent in."

 

**_You can't actually agree to this! Is this about me freezing the workshop?! I said I was sorry!_ **

 

"I just did, Stark's reasoning is actually quite sound." Yen Sid merely glanced at me.

 

_**What about the research Ansem approached me to do for him? How can I do that when all my research is in my tower?** _

 

Yen Sid gestured to the window as Wiggins arrived with a small entourage with my belongings. 

 

"Greetings Desmoira!" He said cheerfully. "Isn't it wonderful, you'll be staying in the Avengers' Tower!"

 

 _ **You've got to be kidding me...**_ I glanced at Yen Sid. _**What did I ever do to you?**_

 

"If you wish to blame someone, blame your grandmother," he replied.

 

_**What does Mab have to do with this? I thought she was dead? I've never met the woman and she's screwing with my life!** _

__

"Exactly," he retorted, turning to me. "Promise me that you will behave, and after some training with Loki, you should be ready to help Ansem properly with his research."

 

**_Ugh. I will if he does. I'm only doing this for Ansem and the realms so they aren't overrun by Heartless. What about Ani?_ **

 

"She is to stay with you. You know that she thinks I'm a scary man."

 

 _ **Can you blame her? Fine.**_ I stared at Tony. _**I don't like you.**_ _**You hurt my baby in anyway, not even Captain America can save you. Got it?**_

 

"What? Me? I wouldn't hurt her, see?" He held her close as he gave me the puppy face.

 

Ani stared at him before she started screaming shrilly in his ear. 

 

He held her out to Steve, who was busy covering his ears as was Loki. I panicked when Dr. Banner hulked out and roared in her face.

 

Ani stopped screaming and stared at him, eyes wide. She broke into the biggest grin and roared back at him, thinking it was a game. 

 

He snorted in amusement as he lifted her out of Tony's grasp.

 

I relaxed as Ani examined his face. I knew then Hulk wouldn't hurt Ani. **_Calm down Director, he isn't going to hurt her._** I had heard Fury going for his weapon. _**See?**_ Ani was now sitting on Hulk's shoulder, happily chattering. 

 

Yen Sid nodded, seeming satisfied. "I shall take my leave now. Wiggins? Is everything placed in her room?"

 

"Yes sir, absolutely," Wiggins replied.

 

**_Look, he's already calming down. Wait, I can come back to the castle and visit right?_ **

 

"I will give you the means, especially for your  _other_  training," he said as Wiggins stood next to him with his entourage. "Take care."

 

I nodded. **_Ask James to send me a schedule and I'll be there._** And then he was gone. I stared at Tony as he scooted closer to me. **_So... We're siblings now? What in the name of Disney possessed you to do this?_**

 

"I couldn't very well be your father," he responded.

 

_**Heaven forbid. So... I'm stuck with you then? Why me though?** _

 

"I don't know," he stated with a shrug as he made his way to his wet bar.

 

 _ **Fine, if we're going to do this, we start over.**_ I followed him and held out my hand. _**I'm Desmoira, not a damsel in distress.**_

 

"I'm Tony Stark," he said, taking my hand. "Welcome to the team."

 

"That is left for debate!" Fury snapped.

 

 _ **I know. You're pretty famous back where I come from. I do know a few pranks and tricks and I am interested in robotics, if you don't mind teaching me more about them.**_ I smiled. _ **I think things will be interesting with you as a big brother. I've always wanted a big brother. Just never thought it'd be Tony Stark.**_

 

"Owen?" Ani questioned as Hulk put her down as he changed back to Banner. She stared at him before toddling over to him, arms up. 

 

I tilted my head towards her, telling him it was ok.

 

He lifted her up in a heartbeat, burying his face in her chest.

 

Ani just rolled with it and hugged his head. "My Owen." She giggled. 

 

I silently awed only to frown when the man from earlier ruined the moment by making some comment. 

 

"Um, yeah, he's  _my_  majordomo," he stated.

 

"Mine!" Ani screeched at him. 

 

The redhead snickered as he looked at her in disbelief. "Owen, tell her who you work for!"

 

_**Ooh. You better back off, buddy. It is not wise to come between her and her Owen.** _

 

"I might work for you Mr. Xanatos, but I'm wrapped around Ani's little fingers," Owen muttered.

 

_**Burn. Honestly, I think you were more her's than mine.** _

 

He smiled a bit, not moving his face.

 

Ani sighed happily, digging her fingers into Owen's hair, sticking her tongue at the newly named Xanatos. 

 

 _ **I taught her that.**_ I elbowed Tony playfully, smiling proudly. 

 

"He's supposed to be my new business partner," Tony muttered as he looked at Xanatos uncertainly.

 

 ** _That'd explain it, but why the big group with him?_** I looked at the other three, the woman and the two men I had yet to meet. _**And in my opinion, I'd go through with it. It'd be a good business venture on both sides.**_

 

Tony grunted, not sure about it.

 

_**He does have his hands on several other businesses, and becoming a partner would be a good idea. You'd get more access to other outlets as well.** _

 

He sighed as he walked up to Xanatos who was glaring at Ani and cleared his throat. "Tony Stark, pleased to meet you Xanatos."

 

I noted Xanatos' questioning look on me. ** _If you're wondering why I know so much, I did other things besides studying spells. After I found out about Owen being from here, I did some digging and traced him back to you._** I smiled pleasantly. It grew slightly when he took Tony's hand. _ **Great, now you know each other.** _ I started poking around the tower in interest. I picked up the box that had my research in it and made myself comfortable on the couch and started flicking through it. I looked up when I sensed someone in front of me. **_Hello._** It was the man that had come with the group and he looked a lot like Owen, only with black hair and black square rimmed glasses. _**Can I help you?**_

 

"Um... my name is Preston Vogel," he said, offering me his hand.

 

 _ **You don't need to look so scared.**_ I took his hand. **_I don't bite. My sister is the biter._** I teased, hoping to lighten the situation. _**I'm Desmoira Sinclaire.**_  

 

"Stark!" Tony roared from somewhere in the tower, causing Preston's eyes to widen.

 

**_Shut up! I haven't accepted it yet! Ignore him, I'm already doing it._ **

****

"Too bad!" Tony yelled back.

 

_**Make me old man!** _

 

I heard running as I saw him running for me. "Let me love you!"

 

I bolted away from him and started running. _**Get away from me, you creep!**_

 

There were quite a few of the Avengers facepalming, as was Nick Fury.

 

 _ **I will burn you! I am fire! I am death!**_ I threw a fireball at him over my shoulder. 

 

He hit the deck as did other people.

 

"No fireballs in the Tower!" Fury snapped.

 

_**Can I freeze?** _

 

"No! I already have one Frosty here, I don't need another!" Fury was eyeing Loki, I was sure of it.

 

When Tony got too close to me, I dumped a huge ball of water on his head. _**What? You never said I couldn't use water. Now he doesn't smell like booze anymore.**_ I smiled innocently. I hid behind Loki when Fury glared at me. _ **I'm willing to make a truce with you in regards of Tony. You help me, I help you.**_

__

"I am listening," he muttered, not looking up from his book.

 

_**I willingly submit to your teachings to keep you out of your cell, and you help me annoy the hell out of Tony and teach me to control my magic. Deal?** _

 

He held his hand back for me. "Deal."

 

I took it, noting how it felt cool in my hand. I let go and edged back around to Preston. **_You were saying?_**

 

"I was simply hoping to introduce myself," he said, "I'm afraid I forgot about everything else when Mr. Stark chased after you."

 

_**I can already feel my hair going white. Suddenly, I know how Owen feels.** _

 

Preston chuckled at that. "It seems that my employer and his family are taking their leave. I hope to meet you again."

 

 _ **Me too. It was nice talking to you. I better go rescue Owen from Ani's koala grip.**_ I made my way over to Ani and Owen, the former refusing to let go of Owen and was fussing at Xanatos. _**What's going on?**_

 

"We'll be sure to bring him back to you in one piece," Mrs. Xanatos said to Ani.

 

"No! Mine!" 

 

"I have to go to work, baby," Owen said meekly.

 

"No!" Ani dug her fingers into his hair, hanging on for dear life. 

 

I hid my amused smile behind my hand. _**Ani, Owen has to go bye bye. You'll see him again. Now, please let go before you make him go bald.**_

__

"No! No bye bye!" 

 

 _ **See this is what happens when you disappear for two months. I blame you of course.**_ I stared at Xanatos. 

 

"Blame me all you want," Xanatos replied unrepentantly.

 

Ani started screeching when Owen tried lifting her away from him. 

 

_**Ani! Now that's enough. Owen has to go. I know you don't like it, but he will come back soon. Right?** _

 

"Of course," he promised.

 

"If not, I'll send the big guy after him," Dr. Banner reassured.

 

_**See? Now come on. Give him one last hug and kiss goodnight and we'll maybe get pizza. Provided I can change out of this dress.** _

 

Ani held onto Owen tightly, kissing his cheek before letting me take her. 

 

"Alright, I'll escort you back to Disney Castle," Fury stated, pointing at me, "I've got my eye on you."

 

I smiled innocently. **_Tony's the one who keeps messing with me. I'm innocent in all this. He is the one who nearly risked war with Disney Castle._** I was surprised when Owen grabbed me in a tight hug, Ani smooshed between us. _**Owen? What are you?**_

__

"What did you do to him?" Xanatos exclaimed as he gawked.

 

_**I did nothing! Why does always someone assume I did something?!** _

 

"He's crying! He never cries!"

 

_**You're ruining the moment! We dated and lived together for almost a year! Give him a break.** _

__

"He's supposed to be a rock!"

 

"Rocks can be broken," Loki muttered, never looking up from his book.

 

 _ **He sure wasn't that way with me.**_ I hugged Owen back, patting his back. _ **If you start crying, I'll start and then Ani will start and it will be just one big mess.**_

 

"Come on Mr. Majordomo," Mrs. Xanatos teased, gently pulling Owen off me, "the sooner we leave the sooner we can come back."

 

Ani rubbed her now red cheeks from where they had gotten squished between us. 

 

_**We'll be fine Owen. I'm big tough girl, tie my own sandals and everything. I think I can handle the pain in the butt I call brother.** _

 

"Woohoo!" Tony exclaimed, lifting his hands up in the air in victory.

 

_**Never mind. Pain in the butt.** _

 

"You still called me brother!"

 

**_I didn't say it in a direct way._ **

 

"You still said it!"

 

_**Do I need to sic the screaming babe on you?** _

 

"Please do," Fury asked.

 

I set Ani down and nudged her towards Tony. _**Get big brother.**_

 

"We'll be going now,"Fury said, turning and following the Xanatoses out.

 

**_Good idea before she gets it in her head to hang onto Owen again. See ya around Owen._ **

 

Ani giggled as she started towards Tony, drool dripping from her mouth. 

 

He stood there smiling at her.

 

_**I'd run if I were you. She's a real drool machine.** _

 

"My armor is sealed tight," he replied.

 

_**You're not wearing armor remember? You took it off when we first got here.** _

 

"Eh, my suits could use some character."

 

 _ **You're not letting her drool on your suits. Who knows where those nasty things have been.**_ I picked Ani up, not caring she started drooling all over my shoulder. _**So, what was your so called sound reasoning?**_

 

"The villains know you as Sinclaire, they wouldn't suspect a Stark," he said.

 

**_Uh huh. Are you sure you just didn't want someone to mess with Fury with? A partner in crime?_ **

 

"Nah, that's what Cap's for." Tony wrapped an arm around Steve's shoulders.

 

_**No wonder people back home thought you two were a couple.** _

 

"What?" Steve squawked.

 

I shrugged. _**Don't look at me. I don't know why they'd pair you with a pain in the butt like him. You're too sweet.**_

__

Steve blushed, scratching the back of his head. He then offered me his hand. "Steve Rogers, it's a pleasure to meet you Desmoira."

 

_**The pleasure is mine. It's not every day I get to meet my favorite Avenger.** _

 

He blushed again. "As soon as the rest of the Avengers show, I would like to introduce you."

 

_**I'd like that.** _

 

Ani toddled over and held onto Steve's leg. She smiled up at him when he looked down at her. 

 

"Hello," he said with a bright smile as he leaned down to her level.

 

"Hi..." She grew shy and hid her face in my skirts, peeking out at him. 

 

I laughed. _**Well, you're one of the lucky ones she likes right off the bat. If she didn't like you, you'd get the banshee treatment.**_

__

"I've noticed," he chuckled. "Well, I see that you've already met Dr. Banner."

 

 _ **And Hulk too. I'm not worried about Ani being around him. Seems the Big Guy likes her. And Ani likes Dr. Banner as well.**_ I gestured over to where Ani had climbed up next to Dr. Banner on the couch and made herself comfortable in his lap. 

 

"I'm curious as to how she'll handle Romanov," Steve stated.

 

"And Clint," Tony added, "let's see how Mr. Fix-it Daddy likes the screamer."

 

_**Well, I'm sure Clint can handle her. And you picked her up without letting her come to you first. First rule with her is let her come to you on her own time.** _

 

Tony grunted.

 

_**Well, she was coming towards you earlier. You should take that as a compliment.** _

 

"I'm sure you are wondering as to why Loki is teaching you here instead of in Asgard?" Steve pointed out.

 

_**Not really.... I'm assuming things aren't all that peachy with old One Eye after the stint of trying to take over the Earth and so on. Most likely keeping him here under your watch, Odin's trying to... Well... Hide the shame so to speak, not that I think Loki is anything to be ashamed of.** _

 

"That could be possible, but as we have been told..." Steve started.

 

"We're going to be the Lilo to his Stitch," Tony interrupted.

 

**_Reformation. Odin's pushed him off onto you to deal with him._ **

 

"Actually, it was his mother's idea... Odin just finally agreed to it after..." Steve was reluctant to finish.

 

_**His mother has a good head on her shoulders. I do have a question though...** _

 

"Yeah?" 

 

**_Did anyone notice that his eyes are green now, but when he was here the first time, they were the same shade of blue Barton's were when he was under Loki's control?_ **

 

They looked at each other before Tony took off, deeper into the Tower.

 

**_When you think about it, Nat gave Clint a good clonk on the head and restored him. Hulk... Well... I'd say he gave Loki more than a good clonk on the head._ **

****

"And Hulk did the same for Loki. It'd take more than what we can deliver since Hulk is only one who can take on Thor."

 

_**Exactly. I think... That perhaps like Clint was a puppet, Loki was treated the same way. He may have appeared to be the puppet master, but there was one other pulling his strings. Is there any footage of Loki first arriving in the lab that Erik Selvig was working in before it collapsed?** _

 

"If there is..." Steve muttered.

 

"I'd have to hack SHIELD's mainframe to find it," Tony said on the intercom.

 

_**Hmm... He looked sick. I believe Loki is innocent to an extent.** _

 

We heard a narcissistic 'ha' from the living room.

 

I rolled my eyes and ignored it. _**We don't know what he endured when he fell, but I know about Thanos and the Other.**_

 

"Who?" Steve and Tony asked.

 

_**Thanos, big baddie, don't want to mess with him. Ask Loki. Thanos and the Other were the ones who sent him here to conquer the earth to get the Tessaract. In exchange, Loki would get Midgard, and they'd get the universe.** _

 

"I highly doubt that Thanos was planning on letting Loki have the earth," a deep voice said. "Hello Trickster."

 

"Milord," Loki stated nervously.

 

A strange chill ran down my spine at that voice. It sounded so familiar, but I couldn't place it. I gulped nervously, not sure if I wanted to turn around. 

 

"So, this is the apprentice that I have heard so much about," that deep voice said in a manner similar to a cat investigating its future kill.

 

I scrunched into myself slightly, really not wanting to turn around. 

 

"Desmoira, you turn when the Lord of Avalon..." I could hear Loki swallow, "when he speaks to you."

 

I swallowed as well and turned around, hands clasped in front of me and head lowered. I hoped this would be enough to satisfy him. I knew Mab had been his mother and Grandfather said I looked like her when she was young.... I wasn't so keen to let him see my face. 

 

"Lift your head so that I may better see you," Oberon ordered.

 

I cringed slightly before lifting my head up. I was rather stunned at the sight of him as he was tall and blue.

 

He stiffened as he looked at me.

 

"Oberon, she looks just like..." Lady Titania whispered in his ear.

 

"I see that," he muttered.

 

I cringed again and backed up into Steve. _**Um.... Hi?**_ I hunched up, trying to make myself look small and innocent. 

 

"Your name?" he stated.

 

_**Desmoira.** _

 

"Desmoira...?" he prompted.

 

_**Stark.** _

 

"So, Stark has adopted you into his family?"

 

_**Yes...** _

 

"Bwue!" Ani piped up, pointing at Oberon. 

 

Oberon looked down at her curiously. "And? Is there a problem?"

 

"Smuwf?" 

 

I facepalmed and nudged her behind me. 

 

His eyebrow rose dangerously high. "And what are you? A pinky pie?"

 

"Oberon," Titania tried to scold, but was fighting back some laughter.

 

 _My Little Pony_  started playing on the intercom before being cut off. "Sorry... couldn't resist," Tony muttered over the intercom.

 

Ani poked her head out around my skirts and blew a raspberry at him before I nudged her back. 

 

He looked at her aghast for a moment before snorting. We all looked at him confused when he began to laugh.

 

_**I swear this kid is going to get me in trouble one of these days.... Great Ani. You broke him.** _

__

"No, she amuses me," he corrected.

 

Ani peered at him curiously, fingers in her mouth again and leaving drool spots on my skirts. 

 

"It is rare to see someone so young and so willful," he mused.

 

Ani looked at me before looking at Oberon again. 

 

_**You have no idea. Be glad you weren't here for the banshee act.** _

 

This seemed to intrigue him as he stepped closer.

 

_**That's not a good idea, Milord.** _

 

He crouched down to Ani's level. "So, another little banshee, have I?"

 

Ani backed away slightly.

 

Oberon must have sensed my unease. "Desmoira," he warned, looking up at me. "I am not someone who will take a child into my arms without asking proper permission."

 

_**Sorry, I'm just protective of her. Tony made that mistake.** _

__

"That is because of his inflated ego," he stated, looking back at Ani. "I have a funny feeling that Puck adored you."

 

_**She did mention him. Sorry, it's just ever since our parents died, I've been paranoid.**_

Oberon stood, startling me a bit. "Yes... I had heard... You have my condolences."

 

 _ **Thank you, Milord. All we can do is, move forward and try to provide the best I can for Ani, she's still my baby sister.** _ I ruffled her hair, making her fuss at me. I smiled and kept messing with her hair. She fussed some more, trying to get my hand off her head. 

 

"Hungwy!" 

 

"Pizza, on the way!" Tony stated on the intercom.

 

Oberon's lip curled at the thought as he glared at the nearest intercom.

 

"Yay!" Ani cheered as she started running around with her hands up in the air. 

 

I sighed, knowing it'd take some time to get her to calm down. I winced when she ran into one of my boxes of research and toppled into it. I walked over and pulled her out of it. 

 

"What dis?" She asked, holding up a piece of paper with a picture of a Pureblood Heartless. 

 

_**That's a Heartless and they're very mean. If you ever see one, tell me or someone at the castle, Ok?** _

 

She nodded and handed me the paper again before toddling over towards Titania. 

 

I sighed and placed the paper back in it's box before moving them out of the way. I made a mental note to put them in my room. I noticed Oberon's curious look and shrugged. _**What?**_

 

"Heartless?" he implored.

 

_**Research. I plan on helping Ansem the Wise after I have trained more.** _

 

"Is that so?" He seemed intrigued.

 

_**Yes. Sora keeps their numbers down, I'm to start compiling data on them, what type they are, what worlds they appear in and keep track of their numbers and any anomalies.** _

__

He nodded, even more intrigued it seemed.

 

_**It's not official yet.** _

 

"For your sake I hope it becomes so."

 

_**Thank you.** _

__

Ani nearly ran Tony over when he came in with several pizza boxes in his arms. 

 

"Whoa! Easy kiddo," he laughed.

 

She danced around, eager for the food he held. 

 

"Pizza!" 

 

Tony looked at me. "Care to take care of the Pizza Monster?"

 

_**Hmm.... Depends....** _

__

"On?" Tony looked at me warily.

 

_**What's in it for me?** _

 

He held up the pizza. "Pizza? You've already got your own room. What else would you like?"

 

_**Hmm... How about, you let me leave the tower when I want, no questions asked and no following me? And no sending anything to spy on me. I have matters back at the castle that need to remain private.** _

 

"I'll concede to the castle remaining a private matter, but I want you to have an escort with you should you leave. I don't care who you take, but it has to be someone besides the squirt. That is... at least until you start these whatchamecallits with Ansem."

 

_**Fine, then I'll take Romanov.** _

 

He nodded before tossing his head to Ani.

 

I picked Ani up and tucked her under my arm like a football. 

 

"Alright, follow me to the kitchen," Tony said as he made his way there.

 

I followed him in and plopped Ani on a chair. 

 

"Hey! Can't see!" Ani protested. 

 

_**Tony, do you even have anything for Ani? Judging by the lack of toys and a booster or highchair, I'd say not.** _

 

"To be honest, I thought I would have had enough time to prepare for the squirt," he admitted.

 

Oberon sighed as he wielded some magic before conjuring a booster seat for Ani. "Such waste of good magic," he moaned.

 

 _ **You didn't have to you know. I could have sat her on cushions or phonebooks until I could get her one. Nevertheless, thank you.**_ I picked Ani up and got her seated. 

 

"I'd rather not risk her getting excited and toppling over," Oberon replied.

 

 _ **Thank you though.**_ I put a plate of pizza in front of her and she grabbed it and started gobbling it up, smearing sauce on her face and hands. 

 

_**Smaller bites! Yikes!** _

 

Oberon and Titania chuckled at the sight.

 

I wiped her face when she was done, sighing at her. _**So messy. Alright, time to brush your teeth.**_ I picked her up and set her down. I got her situated in the bathroom while I went and got my research put away and found Ani back in the living room, playing with the fabric Titania had attached to her wrists. _**Ani, did you brush?**_

__

She nodded. 

 

 _ **Come here then. Open.**_ I told her once she came over. _**Let me smell.**_ She breathed in my face and I gagged. _**You did not!**_

 

She just smiled at me with a giggle.

 

_**Alright, I'm brushing your teeth.** _

__

Ani stared at me before screaming like Lilo and running off.

 

 I chased after her and pounced on her, holding her in my arms before she licked my arm. **_Ew!_** I let her go in disgust. 

 

Loki snorted as he pretended to bury his nose further in his book.

 

Oberon and Titania watched in amazement.

 

Tony was busy recording it as he held a camcorder.

 

I chased after her again. **_You could help you know Tony!_**

 

"I am, I'm helping make memories by recording it," he replied.

 

 _ **Ugh!**_ I lost sight of Ani and skidded to a halt in the main room again. I leaned against the wall and waited, hearing a cupboard shut. I smirked before grabbing a blanket and sneaking into the kitchen. I made a lot of noise, making it seem like I was searching for her. 

 

"That was mine," Loki growled.

 

 _ **It wasn't even anywhere near you.**_ I laid the blanket down in front of Ani's hiding place. 

 

"I was reaching for it, and you know it," he stated.

 

_**You were not.** _

 

He leaned against the wall, watching unimpressed.

 

I made a lot of noise to make Ani think I left before climbing up onto the counter, waiting to strike. 

 

Ani poked her head out and climbed out, not realizing the blanket was under her. 

 

"It's a trap," Loki stated, pointing up at me.

 

She looked at him confused. 

 

I slid down behind her and before she could scamper again, I caught her in the blanket and hoisted it over my shoulder. 

 

"Bad form," Oberon chuckled.

 

_**Tsh. Good form. I laid my trap and my prey wandered into it. Not my fault she has yet to figure it out.** _

 

Ani was yowling and fussing inside the blanket. 

 

He chuckled some more as he followed me.

 

I carried Ani into the bathroom and let her out, picking her up and setting her on the counter and started brushing her teeth, Ani making noise throughout. _**You'd think it get easier to raise a child when they get older. When they say terrible two's, they aren't kidding.**_

 

"No, they usually don't," he laughed.

 

_**You think I'd get the hang of this, I've been raising her since she was barely a year old. I keep worrying I'll mess up.** _

 

"Oh, you're doing just fine," he said, "... better than I ever did."

 

I looked at him. **_I'm sorry._** I helped Ani finish up and carried her to our room. I tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. **_Sleep tight, my little one. Sweet dreams._**

 

Ani yawned and she was out like a light. 

 

He sighed as he watched her. I could see something bittersweet reflecting in his eyes.

 

I tucked her Tigger doll into her arms and smiled when she cuddled around it, a happy smile on her lips. I made sure there was a small light for her before leaving her in peace.

 

Oberon followed me before returning to his wife's side.

 

 ** _I need to go back to the castle for a short time. I'll be back soon._** I grasped the necklace Grandfather gave me and appeared back in the castle. Luckily, I still had my cloak and wrapped it around me before going in search of John. The best chance I had was his study. I knocked on the door and waited. 

 

"Enter," he called out softly as I heard rustling.

 

I opened the door and stepped through, shutting it behind me. I lowered my hood just as he looked up. 

 

"Moira? Where have you been?" He asked.

 

_**With my brother.** _

__

"I didn't know that you had a brother, how lucky," he said with a sweet smile.

 

_**Neither did I. And I wouldn't say that. He's a pain.** _

 

"Oh," he muttered, a smile still sneaking through.

 

I laughed. _ **But he has his moments. I've missed you.**_

 

"I've missed you, too," he said, getting up and walking over to me.

 

I blushed and smiled shyly when he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest. 

 

"How long will you be with your brother?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

 

**_I'm staying with him now._ **

 

"But for how long?" he implored.

 

_**I don't know. It seems like forever.** _

__

"I take it that you will be staying there for a while?"

 

_**Yes. I wish I wasn't though.** _

 

"Ah." He sighed.

 

_**Because then I'd be away from you.** _

 

"When will you be back?"

 

_**I don't know. I know I have to come back for some lessons.** _

 

"Oh?"

 

_**I can't tell you everything. Secret apprentice stuff.** _

 

"I understand."

 

_**I wish I didn't have to leave you. I'll come back and visit you as much as I can. I'm not bound to stay with my brother.** _

 

"Who's rule is that?"

 

_**My grandfather's at first, but then my brother gave me a loophole. I can visit if I have someone with me.** _

 

"You have no one with you, now."

 

 _ **I know.**_ I smiled impishly. 

 

"Well, you best be going, you don't want to be late."

 

_**No, it's alright. I think my brother will forgive me this once. I don't have any lessons this night. I came because I wanted to see you.** _

__

"Well now, then I misunderstood, from how you talked, I thought you were here for lessons."

 

_**Sorry.** _

 

"It's alright."

 

_**May I stay with you? Just for a little while?** _

 

"Certainly, I mean, I have some paperwork, but I would love to chat while filling it out."

 

 _ **I'd certainly be happy to help.**_ I noticed his office was a mess and papers were everywhere. I pulled out of his embrace and started picking up the papers. 

 

"What are you doing?" 

__

_**Helping you tidy up.** _

 

"Oh no, no, um, I keep it this way naturally."

 

_**Then did you know this particular paper needed to be signed and turned into Daisy by tonight? It was all the way over in the corner and buried under several others.** _

 

"Yes, and it is." He pointed to his signature. "She'll be here soon to pick it up."

 

**What about this one? It's unsigned and the king needs it within the hour.**

 

"Well, I was about to get to it." He held his hand for it.

 

I held it out to him. I sat down on the small couch he had and started shuffling through his papers, organizing them by most important and what needed to be signed right away and then those of lesser importance. I placed them down on his desk for him before picking up his books. _**You're going to kill yourself this way.**_

 

"I haven't so far." He kept going through his paperwork, glancing up at me with a smile.

 

_**Well, I'd rather not lose you that way. I'd be heartbroken.** _

__

"I'll be fine, I promise. I know this office like the back of my hand."

 

 _ **Trust me, darling. I know what I'm doing.**_ I started putting his books away on the shelves. 

 

"I'm not so sure..." He looked at me in concern.

 

I smiled and kept going. I backed off and smiled when I was done. 

 

"This is... I was looking for this paper for days. I would have been in big trouble if I didn't get this signed in time." John was looking at me in what looked like a mix of awe and wonder. "How on earth did you do this?" 

 

 _ **I just... Organized them by sense of urgency and then those that weren't as urgent that you could take your time on. It's not good for you to be doing so much at once. I mean this is ridiculous on how much you have. Besides, if people aren't stepping on them and they aren't shoved under things, they'll look nicer and they'll think you're taking it seriously.**_ I was stunned when John got out of his chair and pulled me into a tight embrace, kissing my forehead.

 

"I'm starting to think you're an angel sent to watch over me. I normally hate when people tidy up my office because I can never find things again." 

 

_**I'm not an angel. I just don't want you killing yourself.** _

 

"I suppose that's a matter of opinion then, but I am grateful nonetheless."

 

 _ **It's cause I care.**_ I smiled at him, looking pleased with myself. _**Consider me your personal assistant.**_

__

"If you insist," he chuckled.

 

_**You know I do.** _

 

"I know," he said.

 

"Hello, oh Desmoira, what are you doing here?" Daisy asked.

 

I let go of John quickly. _**Nothing. Certainly not up to something.**_ I felt my cheeks go red. I scooted away from John. _**Nothing happened Daisy, so please stop looking at us like that.**_

 

She arched an eyebrow as she muttered somewhat sarcastically, "Uh huh, that's what they all say." She smiled at John as she turned serious. "So, you have my papers?"

 

"Yes ma'am, Miss Daisy," he said as he gave her a small stack.

 

"Punctual as ever," she replied, "I really like what you've done to the place. It looks much more manageable now."

 

"Actually... that was Moira," he muttered.

 

"'Moira'?" She parroted as she looked at me knowingly.

 

I waved. _**That was me. Big baby here thought he wasn't going to be able to find anything, but now he can.**_

 

"He usually doesn't when we clean in here," she giggled, "you must have that special touch that he needs."

 

_**I know how to organize chaos. You should have seen my dad's workshop. I just don't want him killing himself on accident and besides, if the papers are nice and neat, people will see he takes care. If climbing the tower didn't kill him, I'd rather it not be death by slipping on paper.** _

 

"Tower?" she exclaimed in shock, looking at John. "You didn't actually climb that thing, did you? I mean, I heard Naveen joking, but..."

 

 _ **He did. Climbed up the tower and into my room. I froze him.**_ I crossed my arms and smirked at John. 

 

He shivered at the memory.

 

"I see... Well, I best be going, busy bee and all," she said as she walked out. "Oh, by the way, it's interesting to see you without your hood outside of your 'lessons,'  _Moira_."

 

I blushed and pouted after her. **_Something tells me the Queen's court is going to hear all about this._**

 

"Oh boy..." he muttered, sitting slowly.

 

_**They already know about me.** _

 

"I'm not worried about the princesses," he confessed.

 

 _ **Don't worry. They won't tell their princes or heroes and I doubt Naveen will tell either.**_ I walked over to him and kissed his cheek. 

 

"What makes you so sure?" He looked up at me earnestly.

 

_**Because I'm supposed to be a secret remember?** _

 

"They know about you... to an extent. Shang was warning to stay away from your tower."

 

 _ **I didn't mean that. I mean who I really am is a secret. You're one of the few outside the Queen's Court who knows what I really look like.**_ I rubbed my nose against his. 

 

"Ok..."

 

 _ **Cheer up. They like you and won't spoil the fun.**_ I kissed the tip of his nose. 

 

He blushed furiously.

 

I smiled. _**You're so adorable.**_

 

"What?" he squeaked.

 

 _ **You are adorable.**_ I gave him another kiss on the nose. ** _Adorable and mine. Have you eaten?_**

 

"Haven't had time to..." He looked at me, completely confused.

 

I frowned at him and pulled him out of his seat. **_Come on._ ** I dragged him down to the kitchen and poked my head in. **_Silver? You in here?_** I had met Silver during my first month here. 

 

"Well, if it isn't me Des-girl, aren't you a sight," he said.

 

I smiled and walked in, dragging John in behind me. **_Hi Silver. Sorry I haven't been by lately. You know how Grandfather is about me staying inside my tower._**

****

"Aye, crazy, old codger," he muttered, "I see ye brought Rolfe with ya."

 

 ** _He hasn't been eating._** I made John sit down at the rough wooden table. 

 

"Oh I know, can't get him to eat a decent meal for the life o' me," he stated. "It's a good thing that my life isn't wagered by whether or not I feed him, heh."

 

I narrowed my eyes at John. _**John, the castle has regularly scheduled meals. No excuse. You're eating dinner whether you like it or not.**_

__

"Des, Rolfe never leaves his office if he can help it," Silver mentioned.

 

I scowled at John. **_That's it. If I have to bring your meals to you, so be it, but no more of this. Got it?_** I gave him the same look I gave Ani when she was in trouble. 

 

He shrunk a bit as he looked at the table.

 

_**Well, do I need to start bringing your meals or should I come have meals here with you here?** _

 

"I would like that," he muttered softly.

 

I softened my look. _ **Alright. Then that's what I'll do.**_ I moved over to the counter and started making him something to eat. I brought it back to him and set it in front of him. **_Here._**

 

He looked at it curiously. I could almost compare it to a child investigating a sandwich.

 

**_It's a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. It's not going to bite you._ **

 

He looked at me as if to say, 'I already knew that.' "That's a sandwich for children."

 

"You ain't acting like a grown man, pup," Silver added.

 

John pouted as he eyed the sandwich suspiciously.

 

 _ **I still eat it on occasion. Why are you making that face? I didn't put anything in it.**_ I picked it up and took a bite. _**See? Now eat it. You're worse than my sister.**_

 

He gawked as he looked at me like I had committed some great offense.

 

_**What? You are.** _

 

"You just took a bite out of it," he stated.

 

_**So? I do it all the time with Ani.** _

 

"That's fine for Ani, but you don't do that for a grown man," he whined.

 

_**Well, you aren't acting like one, are you?** _

 

Silver was laughing as John fussed.

 

 _ **I can do this all night.**_ I crossed my arms. 

 

He looked at the sandwich like it was a severed horse head.

 

"What is going on here?" Someone new asked as they entered the kitchen.

 

I turned and felt my jaw drop. ** _First Loki, now Jareth? My, this certainly is an interesting day. John, eat it._**

 

"But you..." He pointed at the bitemark.

 

 _ **Oh for the love of!** _ I took the sandwich away, shaking my head. I made him a new one and placed it in front of him. _**There you big baby.**_

 

"Did you take a bite out of the sandwich?" Jareth asked. He seemed amused.

 

_**Why do you care?** _

 

"He's English, that is considered improper to some degree. Why do you think you rarely see them sharing their food?" He chuckled.

 

I facepalmed just as a cloaked figure walked in and stood next to Jareth. **_You've got issues John. I'm American and even though we do guard our food depending on what it is, we do share._**

 

"Sharing is one thing, but we don't eat after each other," Joh protested meekly.

 

I shook my head. _**Oi.**_

 

"Eh, cultural differences," Silver snorted.

 

_**Well, I didn't bite that one so you have no excuse. Now eat it.** _

 

He took it with a stubborn pout and ate it.

 

 ** _Finally._** I started munching on the previous one. ** _I see being cloaked is starting to become a fashion around here._** I gestured to the person besides Jareth. 

 

"Oh, this is my apprentice," he stated, looking at her.

 

_**Uh huh. Why do I not believe you?** _

 

"I have to admit that you inspired the whole cloak and dagger," he confessed.

 

_**Been spying on me, Scooby Doo?** _

 

"No, I've just heard things," he replied with a shrug.

 

_**Mm. I think your apprentice is more than that.... I've just heard things.** _

 

"Oh?" He looked at me, gently pushing her behind him.

 

_**Two old, blue, little birdies were talking about a new Gremlin Queen. I may not be Nancy Drew, but it's not hard to figure out. I already know about the Gremlin Kingdom, but I'm not judging based on that. People are already freaking out because Mab is my grandmother, so I get where this is coming from. I hear more than Grandfather thinks I do.** _

 

"And what did you hear?"

 

_**Oh, that you managed to stop the ceremony from hurting her, but you keep her hidden because you don't want people finding out because of the Queens gone before. It's not too different from Grandfather hiding me because of Mab. He even went as far as to let me be adopted by someone else to change my last name and keep me safe.** _

 

"Is that so?"

 

_**Yep. So, your precious queen isn't in any danger at this moment. I would advise staying away from the princes and heroes. Question is, what brings you here now?** _

 

"Well, I was hoping for some advice for training my student from Yen Sid," he admitted. "I'm not having much luck at teaching her certain spells."

 

_**Join the club. I got assigned to Loki.** _

 

"Loki? Oh, that's not happening," he stated, shaking his head.

 

"Hey now, don't I get a say?" his student asked.

 

"Not when Loki's involved," Jareth replied.

 

_**He's already fussing he's teaching me. I just made it easier on myself and him by making a deal with him.** _

 

"And that deal is?" Jareth asked.

 

**_Spoilers. But if you must know, it benefits the both of us._ **

 

"That's what worries me," he muttered.

 

_**Tsh. I'm not worried. I get a teacher and he stays free as a bird. As well as he can.** _

 

"So, who will be teaching me?" she interrupted.

 

"Good question," Jareth muttered.

 

I shrugged. _**Can't help with that. Sorry.**_

 

She slouched a bit before getting bopped by Jareth. "Queens don't slouch."

 

_**Ah ha! So I was right.** _

 

She looked at him. "See what you've done?" She walked over and offered her hand. "Hi."

 

_**Hi.** _

 

"Alright," Jareth said as he tugged his student back. "Where might Yen Sid be?"

 

_**Did you try his workshop?** _

__

"I told you," his student growled.

 

"Shh." He waved his hand urgently.

 

_**Best bet he's there or he's in Hollow Bastion visiting Merlin or he's in his tower just outside Twilight Town.** _

 

"Thank you," he said with a bow. "Good day. Come on, you."

 

"Don't 'you' me, mister," she grumbled, "It's not my fault that you want to keep me hidden. Cherri, come on."

 

I saw a purplish gremlin with bright blue hair race past us as she climbed up Jareth's student's cloak.

 

I watched as they left, feeling curious. 

 

"You know, you wouldn't suspect that she was as sweet as she is if you had heard of some of the despicable things her predecessors did," John muttered.

 

"Aye, poor kid, you and her both Des-girl," Silver sighed.

 

_**Now, now. None of that. No talking about her behind her back. That's what the King's Court does.** _

 

John whined a bit as he looked around.

 

_**What now?** _

 

"I'm still hungry," he said.

 

_**Use your words. Seriously, what happened to the English gentleman I saw in the film?** _

 

"He got whipped into what the princes thought was in better shape," Silver snapped, putting a bowl of his famous stew in front of John.

 

_**Whipped? What do you mean whipped?!** _

 

"Not literally, Moira," John said solemnly as he ate the stew.

 

_**I know that! I want to know what they did.** _

 

"Let's just say that they didn't care for me all that much, even when the movie just came out," he confessed, "Compared me to the villains always trying to steal their princesses away. Apparently, it's okay for antagonists to try and steal them away from their princesses, but it's not okay for a princess to fall out of love and in love with another."

 

_**They thought you were trying to steal Pocahontas?!** _

 

He nodded.

 

_**I'll turn them into toads.** _

 

"Don't Moira, you'll only get yourself in more trouble."

 

_**No, where do they get off treating you that way?! That's not right and certainly not the way they should be behaving.** _

 

"What can you do? They've haven't had to deal with a character like me until I came around."

 

_**Stand up for yourself! You have every right to be happy just like they do.** _

__

"Don't you think I've tried?"

 

_**What, so they don't think you deserve a happily ever after?** _

 

"Not all of them... Naveen holds no grudge, and Smith has moved past it. There are a few who have moved past it as well, they knew I only meant for Pocahontas' best interests."

 

_**You deserve one, anyone would be lucky to have you. If I could, I'd marry you.** _

 

He chuckled. "You're just saying that."

 

_**I'm serious. I really would. Why would I joke about something like that?** _

 

"I never said that you were joking."

 

_**And I'm not 'just saying that'.** _

 

He looked at me pitifully.

 

I cupped his face gently. _ **I really would. Pocahontas didn't know how lucky she was to have someone like you. You're my best friend. I can only hope I'd be able to find someone as wonderful as you. Though I doubt there's anyone like you.**_

__

Tears crept along the edges of his eyes. "Really?"

 

_**Really. I'd never lie to you about something like that.** _

 

He smiled meekly. "You're my best friend, too."

 

I rested my head against his. _**And I always will be.**_  I smiled, trying to make him smile. I pressed a kiss to his head. **_Well, now you know you have someone who doesn’t think of you the way they do. You still hungry?_**

 

He nodded.

 

 _ **See? This is why you need to eat.**_ I wiped his tears away. 

 

He blushed a bit and nodded.

 

I went and got him dessert. **_Here. It's more of the cookies you like._**

 

"Thank you."

 

 _ **You're welcome.**_ I sat next to him and snagged a couple cookies for myself. _**Don't give me that face. I ate my dinner.**_

 

He shrugged quite adorably as he got comfortable.

 

I got comfy as well and snuggled into his side. Life seemed just perfect. 


	7. Confessions and Dread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Moira avoids John, John isn't having it, small confessions are made and dread is felt

 

 

The day of my coronation grew ever closer and with it, my dread grew. The life I knew was soon to be over. I wasn't sure how John was going to take to this. I was incredibly fond of him and I knew he was fond of me, but would our friendship be ruined? I started to evade John, saying I was busy so I wouldn't have to be around him. Being near him was a painful reminder of what was to happen.

 

I got ready for bed the night before the big event, but I couldn't sleep. So I sat in my window seat, working on a patchwork quilt. It helped me relax and clear my mind as I focused on keeping my stitches neat and even. I paused when I heard a tapping sound on the window, but didn't see anything. I shrugged and went back to my sewing. The sound happened again and I pushed my window open and looked out into the night. I still didn't see anything and moved to close the window again, shrugging it off as a bug being dumb and hitting the glass. I paused when I heard someone calling me. **_Who is that?_** I grabbed a candle and peered into the darkness. _**Who's there?**_

 

"Moira," John whispered, poking his head over the window pane.

 

I jumped in shock, falling backwards, extinguishing the candle as I fell on the floor. **_John! You scared me!_**

 

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, giving me puppy eyes.

 

_**What are you doing out there? Get in here before you fall.**_ I sighed, picking myself up and picking the candle back up to relight it. **_What if I wasn't decent?_ ** I scolded him, lighting more candles to brighten the room. _**What are you doing here?**_

 

"I wanted to see you," he grumbled.

 

**_At this hour of the night? What, can't get enough of me during the day?_** I teased him.

 

  
"Well, it's kind of hard when you keep avoiding me." He pouted at me.

 

I winced, having forgotten about that. **_I haven't been avoiding you. I've been busy._** I scurried away from him to the other side of the room. E ** _veryone's been busy._**

 

"You too have been avoiding me."

 

**_ Have not. I've been busy as I've said.  _ **

 

"I have asked Daisy, she said that yes, while you have been busy, you have not been that busy."

 

_** Says her. I've been doing secret sorcery stuff. ** _

 

"Why won't you talk to me anymore?"

 

_**I'm talking to you now, aren't I? I've been busy, that's all. I don't have to spend every minute of my day entertaining you.**_ I slunk down the stairs to the kitchen. _**What more do you want?**_

 

"To spend time with one of the few friends that I have here."

 

_** Go hang with Naveen or something. ** _

 

"I can't, he's been preparing for this big event with Tiana."

 

_**What do you think I've been doing then?**_ I snipped, turning around and bumping into his chest.

 

"Well, it's frustrating, everyone is busy and every time that I try and help, they tell me that everything is fine."

 

_** That's often considered good. ** _

 

"Not when you are left feeling like a useless bump on a log."

 

_** Aw, life is like that. Entertain yourself then. ** _

 

"How? There's only so much reading I can do with all this hustle and bustle going on around here. Then I have to deal with the princes getting onto me for being lazy. I can't win."

 

_** Life's not fair is it? ** _

 

"Well, no, but I don't exactly expect it to be, especially with my track record." He scratched his temple in frustration.

 

I winced. _**So you come sneaking to my tower for entertainment?**_

 

"Not entertainment, no."

****

**_ Then what? _ **

 

"I just wanted to talk. We haven't talked in so long."

 

_** I'm... Worried about tomorrow. Things are going to change, a lot. ** _

 

"And that's bad?"

 

**_ When it comes to us? Possibly. You won't like me in the morning anymore. I'm worried that tomorrow I'll lose you. _ **

 

"Moira, you're not going to lose me." He took my hand in his.

 

_**How do you know?** _ I looked away from him. _**What if what you learn tomorrow tears us apart?**_

 

"It won't, not easily anyway. It'll take an army to keep me away form you."

 

_** What if you want to leave me? ** _

__

"Why would I want to leave my best friend?"

 

I winced slightly. _**Is that all I am to you?**_

 

"What do you mean?" He tilted his head in confusion.

 

**_ Am I only your best friend? Is that all you see me as? Nothing more? _ **

 

I didn't get an answer, not verbally anyway. Instead, John bit his bottom lip, gazing at the floor as a blush crept up to his ears.

 

_**I guess it was too much to hope for.**_ I sighed and drew away from him, turning to leave the kitchen.

 

"'Hope for?'"

 

_**Yes...**_ I paused, lingering in the doorway, my back to him.

 

I could hear him move closer to me in trepidation, but nothing could have prepared me for when he turned me around and kissed me intimately.

 

  
My eyes went wide in shock as his hands curled about my hips, drawing me closer to him. My brain finally started working again as my eyes slipped shut and I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back. Was this really happening or was it just some wishful dream? I really wanted to believe this was happening.

 

He only broke away to catch his breath.

 

_** Is this a dream? ** _

 

"If it is, I don't want to wake."

 

**_Me either._** I ran my fingers gently across his cheek. _**Is this really happening and it's not my mind playing a cruel trick on me?**_

 

"It is really happening, Moira. This is real."

 

_** Truly? ** _

 

"Truly."

 

I blushed and looked down. I bit my lip, unsure of what to do now. _**Um...**_

 

He kissed my forehead.

 

_**What does this mean... For us?**_ I glanced at him from under my lashes. _**I never dreamed that this would actually happen.**_

 

"I hope that this means that we are more than just friends."

 

_** Anything specific though? ** _

 

"I don't know what the term is for the newer generations, it keeps on changing, but to put it bluntly, I would like to court you, if you will have me?"

 

_** Of course I'll have you! Wait, courting?  ** _

 

"Yes."

 

_** Meaning....? ** _

 

"You and I see each other until hopefully we..." He glanced away, a blush gracing his cheeks.

__

_** Until we...? ** _

 

"Marry?"

__

_** Marry? You mean I would marry you when our courting is over? ** _

 

He nodded.

 

_** But I have no interest in marriage. ** _

 

I could see something break inside him as his eyes lowered. "Oh."

 

_** I didn't mean like that! I wasn't finished. I meant to say that I have no interest in marriage at this point in time. Isn't it a bit soon to be thinking about that? I mean, we've only known each other a few months! ** _

 

"I know, it seems longer though. I have no intent on rushing anything, though."

 

  
**_I'm sorry._** I placed my hand over his heart. **_I didn't mean to upset you. I'd rather we not rush. I still feel like there's more to learn. Who know_** **_ s ? You may get sick of me and want to leave. _ **

 

"I doubt it."

 

_** I have dark secrets John. I wouldn't judge if you left because of them. There is much I want to tell you, but I'm not ready to yet. ** _

 

"I can wait, there is no rush."

 

_**You might change your mind in the morning.**_ I sighed, wanting to tell him about tomorrow but I just couldn't bring myself to. _**Why me? You could probably have anyone back home. I'm... Not what you think. Go choose one of them before you get hurt.**_ I drew away from him and walked to the window. _ **I'm better off alone, no one can hurt me and I can't hurt them, hurt you.**_

 

"I don't want any of them back home. They only want me for my title and my family's riches, they don't want me for me."

 

_** Anyone is better than me. You can still leave now and we'll forget this ever happened. Maybe that would be best. Then I can't hurt you. I'm more dangerous than you know. Why else would I be kept up in the tower or even hidden from the view of others? It's more for their safety though it's for mine as well. You have no idea of who or what I really am. Even if we did continue this courtship, you'd be at risk with your realm. They'd say you were enchanted and you could be imprisoned or worse because they believed you came into contact with witchcraft. No, it's better you leave now and forget me. I've put you at too much risk already. ** _

 

"I'll take that chance."

 

_**What if I don't? What if the thought of you being hurt because of me is too much? I'd rather you be alive and safe with someone else than risk losing you because you were with me. Besides, I have nothing to give, nothing to offer you. I am worth nothing. I am nothing. It's better to forget me and move on, find someone else.**_ I turned away from the window and started for the stairs that led me to my room, although each step I took away from him cracked my heart even more. I didn't want him to go, but it was for the best. He'd be safer away from me.

 

He grabbed me and turned me around taking a firm, but not painful grip on my arms. "You are not nothing. You are amazing, sweet, gentle, caring, and exceptionally beautiful. You're the most beautiful woman I have met, and the thing is, your beauty truly isn't skin deep. It radiates inside and out. When you granted me the kindness of being my friend, I felt like for once my luck might change that I might not be the most loathed man in Disney who isn't a villain. Now that I know that you want to be with me like I want to be with you, I can't let you go so easily, and I won't let you deny your own happiness because of fear."

 

Tears filled my eyes and I lowered my head to hide them. I desperately wanted to believe him, but I feared he would change his mind tomorrow when he found out the truth.

 

He tucked his hand underneath my chin, making me look him in the eye. "I want you to trust me like I trust you." He leaned in and kissed me gently, intimately.

 

I closed my eyes, letting my tears spill down my cheeks as I kissed him back. I knew it wasn't going to last and I wanted to enjoy this feeling as much as I could. I felt wanted, loved, needed and it filled a hole in my heart, even if it was only for a brief time. I tried to stop the tears, but they wouldn't stop. No doubt he could feel them as they fell. I couldn't wipe them away as he was still holding onto my arms.

 

He let go and cupped my cheeks as he wiped away my tears for me.

 

I broke the kiss and tried to look away, feeling ashamed and weak.

 

He wouldn't let me though.

 

I lowered my eyes instead, unable to look at him. _**I'm sorry.**_

 

"It's okay to cry, Moira."

 

_** I cry too much. ** _

 

"I don't think so."

 

_** You're not always here though. ** _

 

"No, that is true, but look at what you've been through. Anyone who doesn't cry nearly as much as you might be either bottling it up or be someone that we need to concern ourselves with."

 

I let a small smile escape. _**People are already concerned with me.**_

 

"Then nothing hurts with crying a little."

 

_** I suppose. But I was being serious. Naveen thinks I'm some sort of bogeyman. Yes, I saw you two that day you climbed my tower. That sure made me feel better. Right now... I really want a hug. ** _

 

He hugged me tight. "You know, he was just teasing me. He never actually thought you a bogeyman."

 

_** Good. He actually seems nice. So... What are we going to do?  ** _

 

"I think we should wait and see what happens after tomorrow since it is tomorrow that has you so worried."

 

The grandfather clock in the corner began chiming the hour.

 

_** Oh, is that the time? It'll be tomorrow in a few hours. ** _

__

"I suppose that I should let you rest."

 

_** Don't go. Please. ** _

 

"I won't if you don't want me to."

 

_** I don't. Stay. Stay with me tonight. ** _

 

He blushed again as he thought about it. "It... it would be quite... scandalous..."

 

_** Please....? I don't want to be alone anymore. ** _

 

He bit his bottom lip and nodded. "As you wish."

 

**_Thank you._** I rested my head on his chest, right over his heart, hearing it beat wildly. _**Your heart is beating fast. You're so warm too....**_ I nuzzled him.

 

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "You're warm too."

 

_** Really? ** _

 

"Yes."

 

_**And that's a good thing, I hope. It'd probably explain why my sister keeps falling asleep on me. She did the same when she was a baby too.**_ I smiled at the memory. _**There's a funny story with that memory. Why don't we sit down and talk for awhile? I'm not very tired.** _ I gestured to the couch near us.

 

"I'd like that."

 

We sat down on the couch, me with my sewing project to keep my hands busy. _**I suppose you want to know the funny story behind the memory? I don't mind telling it. It's one of my happier memories.**_

 

"Please?"

 

I smiled. _ **Well, I was seventeen and it was shortly after Ani was born. My Dad was out for the day and my mother was doing final fittings for a customer that had bought a dress from her. My mother was incredibly good with her hands and crafts, people would often commission her to design dresses or various other things. She taught me as well. Anyways, she couldn't take Ani so I volunteered to watch her. It was rather easy, really. She was a good baby, didn't cry unless she was hungry or needed a change. But for some reason, she decided she wasn't going to stop crying, no matter what I did. It got to the point that I just lay on the floor with her lying on my chest. She stopped crying. She fell asleep eventually and I tried to get up to put her in her cradle. Bad idea. She started wailing like a little banshee until I lay back down again. I couldn't move without setting her off. I was like that for hours and my dad came home and thought it was the funniest thing he'd ever seen. We probably have the incident on film somewhere. Ever since then and up til now, I'm usually the one Ani falls asleep on and I can't move until she's in deep sleep.**_

 

"Oh my," John chuckled.

 

I laughed as well. _ **I remember seeing the film after, my eyes were so wide and I looked so spooked. My dad never let me live it down. I looked like a deer in the headlights.**_

 

"I can't say that I know what that look is."

 

I showed him.

 

He snickered, covering his mouth with his hand as he tried to gain some control over himself.

 

I started laughing. _ **I hear you trying to laugh.** _ I poked his side. _**I made you laugh, which I'll take as a compliment.** _ I made the face again to see if I could actually get him to laugh.

 

He rested his head on my shoulder as he chuckled softly.

 

_**Well, it's good to know I can make you laugh.**_ I leaned my cheek on his head. I finished the square I was sewing onto the quilt and started reinforcing my stitches so they wouldn't tear out easily. _**Surely you have memories you'd like to share?**_

 

"Well, when I was not much older than Ani, I liked to hide under my mother's skirts, especially when meeting new people or father's business partners."

 

_**Really? Ani does that exact same thing now. I think she's realized my skirts are big enough to hide under now and it's her new favorite place to hide. She can hide under there for hours and no one is any the wiser.**_ I laughed. _**She drives her minders crazy when they can't find her.**_

 

"It is quite the ingenious place to hide."

 

_** I'm worried one of these days I'm not going to realize she's there and I'll sit on her. It's kind of like a line I once heard about a woman and her skirts. ** _

 

"Oh really?"

 

_** Oh yes. 'Never hide behind woman's skirt, it's not brave. Also, impossible to know when she sit down!' ** _

 

He chuckled again.

 

_**It's from a play. I think you'd like it. My mother and I spent a lot of time together when I was young. I was always sick as a child and couldn't go outside to play with other children. That's how I know to do so many things like sewing and using the loom and spinning wheel. She taught me from a young age, though I never got the hang of actually making clothes. I like making quilts though. This one is actually for you. I had a bunch of quilting squares so I thought I'd make you a quilt.** _ I showed him the half finished quilt in my hands. _**It's going to be bigger.**_

 

"Really?"

 

_** Yeah, I thought you could use something to keep you warm and.... Something that's made with love. Everyone needs a little something that brings them comfort. ** _

 

"Thank you."

__

_** You're welcome. I hope you'll like it. Are you tired? ** _

 

"I think that I will." He smiled at me. "No, are you?"

 

_** A little. ** _

 

"Then rest."

 

_**I have to put this away first.**_ I got up and put the quilt in my sewing basket before going back up to my room and dragging the quilt off my bed and brought it back down. I offered it to John, knowing it was big enough for the both of us. _ **Here. Um... Would you like to change? I can't imagine it being comfortable sleeping in your clothes.**_

 

"What will I wear?" He glanced at me.

 

I thought for a moment before rummaging around in one of my sewing baskets, pulling out a nightshirt that was his size. _ **Here. Will this work?**_

__

"Yes, that will work just fine."

 

I handed it to him. _**You can change up in my room.**_

 

"Thank you." He took it and headed to my room.

 

I started making up a bed for him on the couch, absorbed in my task, I didn't hear him come down until he touched my arm. _**Oh! There you are. It fits pretty well.**_ I blushed when I realized his hair was down. _ **I've never seen you with your hair down before.**_

 

"Yes... I don't usually wear it down." He ran his hand through hair nervously.

 

_**I rather like it.**_ I ran my fingers through the ends of his hair. _**It's very attractive.**_

 

"Thank you." He blushed in a soft pink color.

 

I blushed as well. _ **It really is a good look. I'm honored you let me see it down. Would you like to keep talking? There's so much I want to ask you.**_ We sat down again and I cuddled into his side. _ **Do you think I'd like London? Will Mrs. Jenkins like me? Oh, I hope she does.**_

 

"I know that she will like you. She will love you."

 

_** Really? ** _

__

"Yes."

 

_** Will I like London? ** _

 

"I think that you will."

 

_**I** **hope so. Will you take me to London someday?** _

 

"I hope to."

 

_**I'd like that.**_ I yawned, feeling my eyes starting to grow heavy. I fought against it, not wanting to sleep yet. I hoped John didn't notice, but the chances of that were low. I smiled brightly at him. _**Is there any place in London you think I'd like best? Besides your garden?**_

 

"Well now... that's hard to say..." he yawned.

 

_**Hmm, I'm sure I'll like wherever you take me. As long as Ratcliffe isn't there.**_ I yawned again, sagging into him more. The blanket around us combined with his body heat was making me feel warm and sleepy. _**He's so creepy. I'm sorry you have to deal with him.**_

__

"He is very unnerving," he yawned again.

 

_**You're making me yawn.**_ I told him, yawning once more.

 

"Heh, sorry." He rested his cheek against the crown of my head.

 

_**It's alright.**_ I cuddled into him more. _**Do you think we'll be happy together?**_

 

"I do."

 

_** I hope we will. You mean so much to me. ** _

 

"And you... me..."

 

_** Are you sleepy? ** _

 

"Mm hmm..."

 

_**Shall I leave you to sleep then?**_ I didn't want to leave him, but he needed sleep.

 

"Don't leave."

 

_**Pardon?**_ I looked at him, wondering if I had misheard him.

 

"Stay..."

 

_** Here? ** _

 

He nodded.

 

I blushed deeply, biting my lip. It wasn't like anyone was going to see us and I didn't like the idea of sleeping alone. _**Alright. I'll stay.**_ I looked at the couch, wondering how this would work. _**How are we going to do this?**_

 

He opened his eyes as he looked around. "Your bed might be more comfortable."

 

_**Alright. Come on then.**_ I got up and grabbed the blanket, offering him my hand. Once he took it, I led him upstairs to my room. I tidied up a bit, putting the blanket back on the bed and turning down the bedding. _**John? Your side is ready.**_ I gestured to the side he could sleep on.

 

"Thank you..." He looked like he was sleeping on his feet as he swayed a bit to and fro.

 

_**Come on.**_ I led him to the bed and helped him in. I walked back downstairs to blow out the candles still burning before going back up to take care of the candles up there. Once the candles were out, I climbed into bed, nearly at the edge to give John his space. Of course, that ended badly when I shifted and fell out of the bed. _**Ouch.**_

 

"Moira?"

 

_**What?**_ I rested my arms on the side of the bed and peered over the edge at him.

 

"What are you doing all the way over there?" How could he see me, his eyes were closed.

 

_**Um... I fell off the bed?**_ I tilted my head, wondering how he could see what my pen was writing with his eyes closed. I crawled back onto the bed, feeling rather sheepish. I lay back down again, still keeping to the edge but not quite as close to it. Hopefully John wouldn't question it and that'd be the end of it. I scooted further towards the middle of the bed, but there was still a large amount of space between us since the bed was rather large. Now I didn't need to fear accidentally rolling off in my sleep.

 

I went stiff though as he grabbed me and pulled me over, snuggling up against.

 

_**John?**_ I prodded at him lightly, wondering if he was going to let go or if I was stuck. However, he didn't stir and let out a soft snore in my ear. I knew then I was stuck. I sighed and shifted around in his grip to get comfortable before I settled. I felt... Safe and protected in John's embrace and I fell into a deep sleep, free of nightmares for the first time in a long time.


	8. The Truth Is Known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which corsets are instruments of death, Maleficent doesn't like children, Pirate Kings scold and courting is planned. Plus creepy rhyme

 

I woke up the next morning warm and comfortable, feeling well rested for once. It took me a few moments to remember where I was and what happened last night. I peered up at John and saw he was fast asleep. He looked rather cute while sleeping. I blushed and smiled when I remembered he kissed me last night. I snuggled closer to him, sighing happily as he wrapped his arms around me tighter. I wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep. Except there was some sound that kept bugging me. I pulled the blanket over my head to try and muffle it. I yawned as someone whispered our names.

 

John yawned and held me closer. "Not now, mother." He mumbled. 

 

Someone giggled at that. 

 

"Desmoira!" 

 

I bolted up, my hand accidentally hitting John's jaw. I turned and felt myself go pale. _**John...?**_ I shook his shoulder. **_We have a problem._** I pulled the blanket up to my chin, blushing a deep red. _**Nothing happened!**_

 

He groaned, holding his face. "I think... I bit my tongue..."

 

_**We have bigger problems than that. Much bigger problems. We've been found out it appears... Stop looking at us like that. Nothing happened and I don't like my tower being invaded by unexpected guests!**_ I snapped, very unhappy that the princesses had come up to my tower and currently standing around the bed, some looking scandalized, some smirking. I got up and fled to my bathroom, leaving John on his own. I was not ready for this, I didn't want the coronation to happen. I was worried I'd lose John if he found out. I looked at the window, wondering if I could simply make a break for it. 

 

"Desmoira?" Snow hollered in her own little way as they made their way towards the bathroom

 

"Honey, come on, you knew that this day was coming," Lottie stated.

 

I cringed and hid in the small linen wardrobe after making it appear I climbed out the window. Childish, I know, but I was not going to do this. Hopefully, they'd buy the ruse. I made sure that no part of me was sticking out and I left no trace to where I was hiding. I stifled my breathing as they walked in, remaining as quiet as possible. 

 

"Did she seriously climb out the window?" I heard Jasmine ask.

 

It appeared my ruse worked, except space was rather tight and I shifted accidentally made the door creak.

 

"Desmoira, come out from there," Snow scolded me.

 

I sighed, knowing it'd be worse for me if I didn't. I climbed out, not thrilled.

 

"Sugar, what are you doing in there?" Lottie exclaimed.

 

_**What does it look like? Hiding. I don't want to do this. No one ever asked me if I wanted to be a princess. I'd be happy just being an sorceress.** _

 

"Desmoira, no one ever asks us, it is something that is given to us," Jasmine stated.

 

_**Maybe you, but not me. I'm not marrying a prince or anything. I'm not a royal. Why can't I just be a heroine or a sorceress?**_  

 

"Because it has already been decided," Aurora replied.

 

_**Pretty lousy if you ask me. It's like they don't care what we think. They tell us to do something we do it.** _

 

"Well, that's usually how it is," Tiana stated, "but honey, we sometimes have responsibility thrust upon us that we aren't ready for."

 

I sighed. _**Do I really have to do this? You know most of the King's Court will protest.**_

 

"They can try," Merida boasted.

 

I sighed. _**Fine. I'll do it. I don't like it, but I'll do it.**_

 

"That's our girl," Cindy replied, hugging me softly.

 

"What's going on?" John asked, rubbing his eyes.

 

Oh dear. He'd need an excuse as to why they were all there. He couldn't know just yet. _**Uh...**_ I glanced around for help. They're um... _**Here to help me prepare for today's events. They want to make sure I look presentable as I've really had no experience in matters of the court. Right?**_

 

They nodded in agreement.

 

"So... Just why are you in here, Johnny?" Lottie pressed, a sly smile on her face. "And in her bed no less!"

 

Poor Snow looked scandalized beyond belief.

 

"Who could have thought that Lord Rolfe would do such a thing?" Aurora mused.

 

Merida looked like she was getting a kick out of this as she snorted in laughter. "Looks like da wee lamb ha' some gumption after all!" She continued to laugh.

 

John blushed furiously. "Well, I-I-I... w-we..."

 

I took pity on him and mouthed 'run for it', before I gasped. **_I feel faint._** I slumped to the floor in a pretend faint. It worked for Elizabeth.

 

"I'll go retrieve her grandfather," John shouted, grabbing his clothes and running.

 

As soon as I heard the door to my tower close, I popped up, thoroughly scaring the others around me. _ **Is he gone?**_

 

"He's gone," Tiana replied while smirking at me.

 

_**What?**_ I stood up and dusted  myself off. _**I didn't do anything.**_

 

"Oh nothing," she retorted.

 

**_I suppose I should take my bath then._** I steered the conversation elsewhere, frowning when none of them made any move to leave. _**I can bathe on my own you know. Why are you still here?**_

 

"We're going to help with your hair and makeup," 

 

_**Fine, but you'll have to wait. It takes ages for me to wash out my hair.**_ I got my bath and Jasmine helped wash out my hair and she dried it out for me while Cinderella and Belle helped me into my corset. I held onto the bedpost as Cinderella began pulling on the laces. _**Do I have to wear this?**_ I gasped with each pull. 

 

"Well..." Belle said.

 

_**I freaking hate this thing. It hurts and I can't breathe.** _

 

I was finally dressed and when I looked in the mirror, I didn't know the person in the reflection. She wasn't me. My dress was a gorgeous blue and white with pearls stitched into the bodice and pearls woven into my hair. _**That's not me.**_ I touched the mirror. 

 

"She can be," Belle reassured.

 

I winced, but didn't reply. I followed them down to the throne room, waiting as they went in. What was I doing here? I wasn't fit to be a princess. Sure I had lessons, but that didn't make me any more of a princess. Maybe I could slip away before the doors opened. I didn't want to face a crowd of people. I hated being in crowds. It was too late to run without being seen as the doors opened. 

 

* * *

 

The throne room was buzzing with excitement at the prospect of finally seeing the new princess. 

 

I myself was curious, but my mind was on Moira. Memories of the previous night played in my mind and I let myself smile. Moira had agreed to let me court her and already I was planning on what I could do. I could see Moira still carried pain within her, the causes I knew not, but I hoped in time that she would trust me and allow me to ease her pain. I prayed that when the time came she would accept my proposal and agree to become my wife when our courting was through.

 

The doors began to open and the room fell silent, everyone staring at the entrance of the throne room. 

 

When I saw who was waiting, I felt my world stop. Moira stood there, clothed in a beautiful dress, looking every inch a princess. I knew I had lost her, for she was a princess and I was merely a lord. Besides, the King's Court would never allow our union, most likely believing I was after a title. No doubt she'd find someone more worthy of her than me. Everything shared and said last night lost it's sweetness and became bitter and cold as my hopes shattered.

 

Moira stood there frozen for a moment, looking frightened. Her gaze landed on me for a moment before she turned and ran. 

 

A sharp shove from behind propelled me forward a few feet and Yen Sid looked at me. "You know where she's going. Find her. I'll deal with things here. Go on." He distracted everyone else, giving me an opening to leave without being seen.

 

I was sure to make certain that no one noticed me as I snuck out. Yen Sid was right, I knew where Moira was going. It was the only place that she ever felt safe, especially when the world felt like turmoil around her. I kept out of sight as I headed there. I wanted to keep this place our secret, mostly for Moira's sake than my own.

 

I paused when I reached the door. I glanced around to make sure no one had followed me before I entered the bush. I noticed that she hadn't completely closed to the door to our secret garden. I had left it up to her haste to find a safe haven. Gently, I pushed open the door and entered. "Moira?"

 

Quiet sniffles reached my ears, but I couldn't see her. Her shoes were on the ground though, so she couldn't have gone too far. 

 

I closed the door behind me and followed the sound of tears, my heart breaking with each sob. "Moira..."

 

There was a faint rustling at that, though still no sign of her. 

 

I sighed when I saw some of her skirts hanging from the branches of the willow. "Moira, will you not come down?"

 

_**No.** _

 

"Why not?"

 

_**You must hate me.** _

 

"I don't hate you, Moira."

 

_**I lied to you.**_ She let out another sob. _**And after everything we shared last night.** _ She started crying in earnest once more.

 

"You told me that your true identity was a secret, that is no lie."

 

_**I still didn't tell you.** _

 

"You had your reasons. I can hardly blame you for not telling me..." I wouldn't have told me if I was her. "I-I kind of suspected... after how you spoke last night. When I saw you enter, it only made sense..."

 

_**Still, I feel horrid after last night, I felt like I led you on. You have every right to be angry with me and I'll understand if you wish to withdraw your offer of courtship. You deserve someone more honest than I.** _

 

"Moira, I'm not mad, and I'd rather offer my services to General Shang than take back my offer to you of courtship."

 

She peeked through the branches a bit, watching me like a creature of the forest would watch a hunter.

 

"I promise that I'm not mad."

 

She looked uncertain. _**Truly?**_

 

I smiled at her, but I didn't know if it was convincing as the thought of us never being meant to be tore at me.

 

_**I'm stuck.** _

 

I smiled genuinely then as I climbed up to help her out.

 

She seemed uncomfortable as she twisted around slightly and it sounded like she was having trouble drawing breath. 

 

I winced, having a slight idea as to what the problem was. "Corset?"

 

She nodded. 

 

"Can you climb onto my back?"

 

She looked at me uncertainly. _**Won't I be too heavy?**_

 

"We won't know until we try. I promise not to drop you."

 

She edged forward and wrapped her arms around over my shoulder and under my arm, clasping her hands together over my chest so she wouldn't choke me. **_I'm ready._**

 

I slowly made my way down, mindful of my steps so as to avoid dropping us both.

 

Moira buried her face in my shoulder, not looking down. 

 

"It's okay, I shall keep you safe, my princess."

 

She looked at me confused when we reached the ground and she let go. _**Princess?**_

 

"You are the princess that everyone has been talking about... They'd have my tongue probably if I did not call you by your title." I looked down.

 

She looked rather hurt. _**You called me Moira . Am I no longer your Moira? Just becaue I have a title does not mean I wish for you to use it. That is not who I am.**_

 

"What does this mean for us now? You know as well as I that they won't allow a princess to be with a lord, especially if he is me."

 

_**So, that's it? What of your promise not to retract your offer of courtship? Was that just a ruse to get me out of the tree?** _ She looked close to tears again, like I had shattered her heart. _**What about me? Do I have no say?**_

 

I glanced up at her. "What of you? You know that I speak the truth... You know that they will try and part us..."

 

_**But I wouldn't give up. Do I mean so little to you now that I have a title?** _

 

"No, your title means nothing to me. What matters to me is you."

 

_**Do you not want me?**_ She stepped closer and I could feel the warmth of her body against mine and smell the sweet scent of her perfume that amplified her own lovely scent wafting off her skin. Her beautiful eyes that shone like the rarest of jewels stared deeply into mine, transfixing me and drawing me further under her spell. Her lips were close enough that it would take no great effort to lean down and capture them with my own. 

 

"More than anything." I dared.

 

Her eyes searched mine, her face blank. _**As your wife?**_

 

I nodded. "Some day."

 

She stared at me, not saying a word. It was almost like she didn't trust me anymore. _**How can I believe you? You said that they would part us and you seemed resigned to it. How can I believe you still want me?**_

 

  
"What will you have me do?" I knelt before her. "What will you have me do, my princess? My Moira?" I waited before her. She held all the power in her hands now, and why not? I gave it to her after all. To kneel before her meant nothing to me as I would gladly die for this woman, but now, all I was seeking was her to want me to live for her while she needed me.

 

She seemed to be thinking deeply as she regarded me, no hint of what was going on in her mind playing across her usually open face. _**Do you love me?**_ She finally ventured. 

 

"With all of my being," I breathed.

 

_**Yet you would give me up so easily.** _

 

"No, I wouldn't... but I didn't know what you would do," I confessed.

 

_**And now that you do? What shall you do now?** _

 

I hugged her legs, skirts and all, trying to be as close to her as possible. "Then I shall fight with my dying breath if that's what it takes."

 

_**Do you really wish to marry me? Even after everything?** _

 

"Yes."

 

_**Prove it. Prove what you say is true and that you want and love me.** _

 

I looked up to her. "How will I do that?"

 

_**Any way you can think of. We are alone, are we not? I won't stop you.** _

 

I stood up and looked down at her. Her eyes mesmerizing mine as I leaned in to kiss her. My lips ghosted over hers before taking hold.

 

She didn't pull away, only moved closer, pressing into me as she wrapped her arms around my neck. The softness of her body pressed against mine and she fitted so perfectly against me, like she had been made for me and myself alone.

 

I wrapped my arms around her waist. I didn't wish to let her go any time soon. I wanted to do this every day that I spent with her.

 

Moira pulled away for air, but there was a sweet smile on her face as she rested her head over my heart. _**I never dreamed I could be so happy, and I feel foolish it's taken me this long to realize how in love I am with you.**_ She pulled back and looked me straight in the eye. _**I love you John Rolfe, and when the time comes, I will happily agree to be your wife and spend the rest of my life with you.**_

 

"You don't know how happy that makes me, my love, my darling Moira."

 

She smiled sweetly at me again. _**I have some idea. Do you really love me?**_

 

"I love you more than the very air that I breathe."

 

_**I am honored that you would choose someone like me.** _

 

"As am I that you would have me."

 

_**Why wouldn't I have you?** _

 

I bit my lip. Oh, I could think of reasons that she wouldn't want me. After all, Pocahontas left me eventually.

 

_**You are everything I could possibly want and more. Any woman would be a fool to let someone like you go and I intend to never let you go. So banish those thoughts I know are running through your mind.** _

 

"I don't intend on letting you go either."

 

_**Then don't. I am yours. Heart, mind, body and soul. Everything that I am, is yours. I shall never let myself belong to any man but you.** _

 

"No other woman shall occupy my heart beside you."

 

_**But if we have daughters?**_ She questioned, color blooming across her pale skin, though there was a teasing glint in her eyes.

 

"That would be a different story." A blush surely coming across my face.

 

Moira simply smiled, tracing her delicate fingers across my cheek. **_Good to know then._** She said no more on the subject of children, as it was something that could wait until further down the line. She continued her gentle touch, trailing her fingers over my cheekbone, before following the line of my jaw to my chin, a finger tracing over the slight cleft on my chin, pressing a dainty kiss to it. _**I always was rather fond of this.**_

 

"Really?"

 

Moira smiled and nodded. _**It's just one of the many things I adore about you.**_

 

"Is that so?" I tilted my head to the side in intrigue.

 

Moira copied the movement, a playful smile on her face. _**Yes.**_

 

"Such as?"

 

_**Now, that would be telling, wouldn't it?**_ She teased.

 

"I guess it would."

 

_**Do you really want to know?** _

 

I nodded.

 

She smiled as she tapped her cheek in thought. _ **Hmm... What do I adore about you? I adore that you are good and kind, noble to a fault. I adore your eyes and the way you look at me. I adore your heart and how you love me so completely with it. I just adore everything about you. Does that satisfy you?**_ She tilted her head the other way.

 

"Yes."

 

Her nose scrunched as she laughed at me.

 

"What?"

 

_**Nothing.** _

 

"Really?" I didn't believe her, but it was nothing serious.

 

She kissed the tip of my nose. _**I love you.**_ She laughed at me again, looking incredibly happy.

 

"I love you, too." I embraced her, spinning her around.

 

She wrapped her arms around my neck, holding on as I spun her around. I could feel that she was laughing and when I stopped, she pulled me in for a kiss.

 

I kissed her back as passionately as I could.

 

She pulled back for air, a blissful smile on her face.

 

"Moira, we'll need to head back. They'll be sending out a search party for you."

 

She looked physically ill at the thought, all traces of happiness draining from her face.

 

I kissed her forehead. "Come on... it's time to be brave, my love."

 

She nodded but didn't appear all that convinced. 

 

"If you need to, take my strength."

 

She looked up at me questioningly. 

 

"Use me for your strength, let me be there for you."

 

She smiled and nodded, looking at me with complete trust. She held onto my hand, mine engulfing her much smaller one and let me lead her out of our secret garden and out of the maze. She hid behind me when we came across Prince Adam, who was apparently one of the ones out searching for Moira. She didn't look so sure at this new development.

 

"There you are!" Prince Adam breathed in relief, sending Moira a kind smile when she peeked out from behind me. "We were worried about you!" 

 

Moira didn't say anything and ducked behind me again.

 

Prince Adam looked to me. "Where did you find her? Everyone has been going crazy trying to find her."

 

"She was near the fountain inside the maze," I lied. "She was overwhelmed and I helped talk her through it."

 

"That's good. We need to get her back inside." He looked at Moira. "It's alright. Most of us are pretty nice, though steer clear of Shang." He told her, keeping his tone kind. 

 

Moira looked up at me, depending on me to guide her through this. 

 

I smiled reassuring and offered her my hand.

 

She took it readily and gave Adam a small smile. 

 

I guided her back to the throne room.

 

She resisted slightly when I tried letting go of her hand. 

 

"I'm just going to be at the other end of that aisle, Moira." I whispered. "Just keep your eyes focused on me."

 

She looked unsure but nodded anyways.

 

"Just breathe, Moira. Everything will be all right." I gave her a reassuring smile as I followed Prince Adam back in. I took my place again and watched as the doors swung open. 

 

Moira stepped through, looking every inch a princess as she started walking up the aisle, drawing soft gasps of awe from those around her. She kept her eyes trained on me as she approached, only moving them to look at King Mickey and Minnie as she bowed gracefully, remaining so until she was bidden to rise. She looked paler than normal and she seemed to be having problems drawing breath again, her hands trembling in the folds of her skirts, fingers clenching the fabric tightly. To everyone else who did not know her as I did, she seemed poised, calm and collected.

 

I knew that something was wrong, I couldn't tell what, but I knew.

 

She rose when instructed, keeping her gaze forward as Mickey conducted the ceremony. She repeated her vows, not once faltering as if she had said them a thousand times.

 

  
**_I am a princess. I am brave sometimes. I am scared sometimes. Sometimes, I am brave even when I am scared. I believe in loyalty and trust. I believe loyalty is built on trust. I try to be kind. I try to be generous. I am kind even when others are not so generous. I am a Princess. I think standing up for myself is important. I think standing up for others is more important. But standing with others is most important. I am a Princess. I believe compassion makes me strong. Kindness is power. And family is the tightest bond of all._ ** She paused for a moment, looking at Ani as she stood with Yen Sid. She smiled slightly before she looked at me briefly. **_I have heard I am beautiful. I know I am strong. I am a Princess. Long may I reign._ **

 

She knelt down so Mickey could place a simple silver tiara inlaid with pearls on her head and rose gracefully, turning to face the courts.

 

"I am pleased to present to you our newest princess, Princess Desmoira Stark!" Mickey called, a happy smile on his face.

 

Moira seemed to grow unsteady on her feet as everyone apart from the villains cheered for her and she placed a hand at her stomach. _ **I can't breathe...** _ She gasped softly before she collapsed to the floor in a dead faint, her skin far too pale than it's normal color.

 

Everyone in the throne room gasped as she fell, the princesses rushing forward to see if she was alright.

 

"She's not breathing!" Lottie cried.

 

"Move!" Elizabeth Turner called as she pushed her way through the crowd and knelt down at Moira's side. She turned Moira over and tore open the back of her dress, using a dagger to slice through the lacings of Moira's corset. Moira let out a loud gasp and began breathing again as Elizabeth turned her back over. "She's alright now. I'm surprised she didn't keel over earlier with how tight her corset was laced." She scowled at the assembled princesses. "Next time, don't do it quite so tight. She's not used to it yet and you all nearly strangled her to death." She picked Moira up and handed her to me. "Here. Get her somewhere quiet and apply a cool rag to her head and neck. She'll come around soon." She gave me a friendly smile and pat on the arm before she started telling off the princesses. She truly was worthy of her title as Pirate King.

 

"Dessie fall down! Dessie ok?" Ani asked, tugging on my cloak.

 

"Yes, come along Ani and help me make her feel better," I replied.

 

Ani nodded and started toddling after me.

 

"Take her somewhere she won't be disturbed." Yen Sid grumbled. "Not the tower. The princesses can get up there all too easily now." He leveled a glare on the princesses. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to have a word with a few people about attempting to strangle my granddaughter." He walked towards the princesses, who were still recieving quite the earful from Elizabeth.

 

"Whewe we go?" Ani asked, still holding onto my cape as we left.

 

"Um, how about my study?" I suggested, "I usually don't let anyone but Daisy enter."

 

Ani didn't seem to quite understand everything I was saying, but she nodded and went along with it, trailing after me, hand still clutching my cloak.

 

I moved at a pace that would be easy to keep up with.

 

Ani kept up rather well, despite her little legs. I had seen her many a times toddling after Thor or Loki, her little feet taking sometimes taking five steps to their one. She didn't seem bothered as we walked, rather she was quiet and looked around in curiosity. Moira probably never brought her down to this area of the castle before.

 

It didn't take us long to reach my study and Ani helpfully pushed the door open for me, darting inside to explore. She found the globe I kept in the room and she began using her hands to spin it around, her eyes lighting up. "Ooh!" Moira hadn't been kidding when she told me Ani was easily entertained. Ani looked absolutely delighted with her new discovery.

 

I smiled as I watched her, laying Moira across a couch. I smoothed her hair back. "Moira?"

 

Moira didn't move, still asleep. She didn't wake up when Ani came over and started prodding her arm.

 

"Maybe some smelling salts," I muttered, more to myself than to Ani, but she glanced up at me regardless.

 

She looked at me for a moment before she started poking Moira again.

 

I stood up and went over to a drawer I kept a few odds and ends in. Opening it, I spotted a small vial of smelling salts I had received from a vendor on one of my travels. Curious fellow he was, but I am grateful to have met him now as I grabbed the vial and went back to Moira. I popped it open and waved it near her nose.

 

Her nose crinkled as she turned her face away, her eyes fluttering open. _**Ugh, what is that?**_

 

Ani took one whiff of it and recoiled, her hands clamped firmly over her nose as she gave the bottle in my hand the scariest look she could.

 

I corked the vial back up. "Glad to see you back with the living."

 

_**My nose sure isn't.** _

 

Ani grumbled in agreement as she gave me the stink eye.

 

"Well, I needed something to bring you back," I replied, moving to return the vial to its rightful spot.

 

Moira rubbed her head, sitting up. She paused before twisting her head to look over her shoulder. _**Why is my dress torn in the back?**_

 

"You fainted and Elizabeth, King of the Pirates, cut your laces." I glanced over my shoulder to gauge her reaction. "The princesses are getting quite the tongue-lashing from both her and your grandfather at the moment."

 

She shrugged. _**Of course I nearly get strangled to death by a corset. It's the Grimm Snow White all over again. Ani stop poking me.**_ She sighed, lying back down, putting a pillow over her face.

 

"Darling, might I ask why you looked so panicked?"

 

She went rigid and didn't say anything. Ani backed away and climbed into one of the armchairs I had in the room. It looked like I had hit a serious nerve.

 

_**I was having a panic attack.**_ She didn't lift the pillow from her face. _ **I don't like large crowds of people, or so many people looking at me. Crowds make me nervous, I can never be around them for a long time unless I have something keeping them from really seeing me.**_

 

"Blast," I growled, "they should have prepped you for that, but no, all they seemed to care about is that not a single hair was out of place."

 

She snorted in amusement at that. _**No one exactly asked me if I wanted this either.**_ She sighed, lowering the pillow from her face. She just looked exhausted and weary.

 

"Hungwy." Ani piped up from her chair.

 

_**I'm rather hungry myself. They didn't exactly give me time to eat anything this morning.**_ Moira sat up, rubbing at her neck. She must have noticed I was going towards the velvet rope that hung in most rooms of the castle, it was a way to summon the castle waiters. N _ **o, I want to cook something. I need something to do. I'll be back.** _ She disappeared for a moment and then reappeared dressed in a dark blue tunic, black breeches, brown boots that went to her knees, long white sleeves that belled out around her wrists, her hair free of the tiara and decorations, instead woven into a simple braid, a few strands of curls framing her face. _ **Better. You coming dear?**_

 

"Yes darling," I replied, following her. "Silver must be worried about you as it is."

 

_**Oh, I can already hear the lecture already.**_ She sighed, a fond little smile on her lips as she scooped up Ani.

 

"As can I," I muttered, a small smile of my own.

 

_**I heard that.**_ Moira looked over her shoulder with a smirk as she waited for me to catch up. She slipped her free arm through mine so we could walk together. She looked around before she stole a quick kiss from me, an impish smile playing on her lips.

 

I chuckled as I felt my face warm.

 

Her lips curled up more as she looked exceptionally pleased with herself. We walked into the kitchen and she set Ani down, the tiny tot immediatley setting off to explore. Moira looked a bit cautious. _**Silver?**_

 

"What happened?!" he roared, "Are you okay, Des-girl?!" He took Moira in his arms in a bear hug before busying himself with checking to be sure that she was okay.

 

  
_**You mean the Grimm version of Snow White happening to me? They essentially tied my laces too tight on my corset and strangled me, much like what happened to Snow in the original tale.** _ She looked mildly disturbed as she seemed to think. _**Kind of a nasty way to go. Elizabeth cut my laces and she's giving the princesses quite the verbal lashing, as is Grandfather. Serves them right.**_ Moira's stomach chose that moment to make itself known by growling loudly, causing her to blush and hold her stomach. _**Sorry. I haven't eaten yet.**_

 

"Came to have run of my kitchen again?" he teased.

 

_**Maybe...**_ Moira looked innocently at him.

 

"Go on," he chuckled.

 

She beamed and started poking around, obviously knowing her way around. She pulled out a couple of pans and fished out a carton of eggs and some bacon from the cold storage room and some cheese as well.

 

"Up!"

 

Moira paused and we both looked over to see Ani near the back of the kitchen, where the villains had gathered. Ani was standing in front of Maleficent, her arms raised as she demanded to be picked up.

 

"Up! Up, up, up, up!"

 

Maleficent just stared at her. "Go away. I don't like children."

 

That didn't seem to stop Ani as she stretched her arms up higher.

 

Maleficent reached down and picked Ani up, holding her away slightly. She looked surprised when Ani gently grasped at her horns, examining them before moving to the spikes of her collar. Maleficent put Ani down and nudged her away. "Go on. Shoo. Shoo, shoo."

 

Ani toddled back over to me and held onto my leg, drooling all over her fingers as she stuffed them in her mouth.

 

Moira smiled and went back to what she was doing. She started cooking and soon had three plates with a cheese omelette, bacon and toast, with things for the toast on a tray. She snapped her fingers and the tray vanished. _**It's up in the tower.**_ She turned to Silver. _**Don't worry, I'll be alright and I'm not letting them near me with a corset for a long time. I'm just going to rest today.**_

 

"That sounds like a good idea if I do say so myself," he commented.

 

_**I'll probably be back around dinnertime. It's already been an exhausting day. See you later.** _ She held up both hands, palms facing away from her before she twisted her hands at the wrist with an elegant flourish towards herself and we were surrounded by a pearlescent blue smoke and when it cleared, we were back in her tower. She didn't seem all that surprised she had just done something new. She paused and looked at me. _**What? You seem surprised. It's just my magical aura making itself known. We have a very distinct one, though some are actually similar in some cases. Mine is the color you just saw, Loki's is emerald, the Lord and Lady share a similar color, as does Puck but his is more of a lime color. So if you see my color, know it's me.**_

 

"Oh." I nodded.

 

She smiled at me. _ **Isn't it neat?**_

 

"It is."

 

She looked so pleased with herself. It was a wonder since her magical skill grew stronger every day. **_Come eat before it gets cold._**

 

I sat down and we all enjoyed a delicious meal prepared by Moira. I already knew that she was a good cook, but this further cemented it. Father had always told me to find a woman who was intelligent, dedicated, kind and caring towards family and who could put a meal on the table. Moira fit all the requirements and many of my own expectations in a wife. She was everything I could ever hope or wish for and more. We all spent the day together, just the three of us and it was like glimpsing into the future where Moira was my wife and our child was at play while we watched proudly. Truly, this was heaven on earth with Moira at my side, knowing she loved me just like I loved her. No force on earth could tear us apart.

* * *

 

Tick tock goes the clock,  
And all the years they fly.  
Tick tock and all too soon,  
You and I must die...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the lyrics at the end. They'll be popping up quite often from now on, so keep an eye out. There was also some major foreshadowing in this chapter but it won't make sense til next book. ;)


	9. Willy Nilly Silly Old Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Pooh messes with the wrong sort of bees, Tony watches My Little Pony, glamours are dropped and promises are made

_** Hold still Tony! I told you it's not going to hurt you.... Probably. Ansem said it's not supposed to hurt humans, only Heartless. ** _

 

"Not going to risk it!" Tony exclaimed as he ran.

 

_**Get back here! I need a test dummy!**_ I sighed as I watched Tony run away from me across the training ground.

 

"You could use Cherri... only if she agrees to it," Gwen, Jareth's apprentice, suggested.

 

_**No, I don't want to risk your sweet little Gremlin.**_ I told her. _**Tony, quit being a baby and stand still.**_ I leveled the gun at him, taking aim. It was essentially a stun gun for Heartless that shot out EMPs designed for Heartless, but wouldn't harm a human.

 

"You'll risk me, but not the little techie wrecker?!" Tony squawked.

 

_** Yup. You aren't part of a kingdom, while Cherri is part of the Gremlin Kingdom. ** _

 

"Where's the love?" he cried, hiding behind Steve.

 

_** Right here. You use me for your prototype suits when you need to test them. An eye for an eye, brother dear. ** _

 

"Yes, but they won't kill you!" He peeked out behind Steve's shoulder.

 

_**I said this wouldn't kill you. It's not designed to kill, only stun Heartless not humans. Steve? If you would?**_ I motioned for him to move to the side as I took aim again. _**It's not going to hurt. Either stand still or I'll freeze you to the ground. And that's the less than honorable way to do it.**_

 

Steve moved aside, leaving Tony nowhere to run.

 

_**You won't even feel it, maybe a small tickle.** _ The gun powered up and was ready to fire.

 

"Damn straight I won't feel it!" He took off running again.

 

"Oh my," I heard Maleficent say behind me, "such language."

 

I sighed and pulled the trigger, hitting Tony dead on, knocking him flat on his face. _ **Never run from anything immortal, it only catches their attention. Tony, would you get up you big baby? You aren't dead.**_

 

"I'm not? I'm alive? I'm alive! I live!" Tony jumped up, looking happy as he did some weird happy dance.

 

Gwen was trying to hide her giggling, but her shoulders were bobbing up and down with her laughter.

 

_**Great... My brother is a freaking moron.** _ I sighed and shot him again, knocking him over once more. I _ **gotta tell Ansem it still has an effect on humans.** _ I disarmed it and turned to Maleficent, who was with her ever present pack of villains. _**Fancy seeing you here Lady Maleficent.**_

 

"Impressive shot," Clayton commented with a grin.

 

_**Thank you.**_ I bowed my head slightly in acknowledgement of the compliment. _**If I'm able to hit him while he's in panic mode, it hopefully won't be too hard to hit Heartless, though I'm not overly sure on that. Tony kinda sucks at fleeing.**_

 

"Hey!" Tony yelled.

 

_** Well you do! You're supposed to zig zag! You ran in a straight line! ** _

 

"She's right, Tony. You're going to get killed that way. Which is why we're going to do more training. We'll start with laps around the track." Steve informed him, hoisting Tony up by the back of his shirt and started dragging him toward the track, despite Tony's protests.

 

_**Try going limp! That may deter him a bit, but I don't think it will.**_ I smirked, thorougly enjoying the show.

 

"You could also hit him with a water gun when he goes, 'on your left'!" Gwen suggested.

 

"That was not funny, Your Highness!" Steve called back.

 

"I thought it was," she chuckled.

 

_** I'm very tempted to hit him with a blast of water next time he drags me out for early morning runs. ** _

 

"How can you run in that wardrobe?" Maleficent teased.

 

"Painstakingly," Gwen replied.

 

_**Try running around in hoops and heels while trying not to fall flat on your face or stuck in a door. Then again, women can be remarkably fast while running in heels. You think they'd snap their ankles just walking in one of those awful things.**_ I pulled a face. _**Whoever invented heels deserves to burn.**_ I looked at Gwen. _**You know, you really shouldn't give me ideas. Grandfather says I don't need anymore encouragement for my schemes. I swear it's gotten to the point he always thinks I'm up to something.**_

 

"And just what would a little woman like you be planning?" Gaston asked, laughter clear in his voice as he smirked at me.

 

_**World domination.** _ I told him bluntly, looking dead serious. _**I do the same thing I do every night, try to take over the world. So far my plans have been unsuccesful, but I will figure it out eventually.**_

 

"Really?" Maleficent inquired.

 

_**Eh, I get bored and it keeps me entertained.** _ I perked up when John ran onto the field. _**Whoa, where's the fire? I didn't start this one by the way.** _ I gave my best innocent look. _**Totally wasn't me this time.**_

 

"Fire?" he asked, looking around.

 

_**Oh, so there isn't a fire? It was just a figure of speech, dear. Why are you running though?**_ I quickly changed the subject, hoping he hadn't picked up that I had started one before. Y _ **ou don't run unless it's important.**_

 

"We have an assignment," he replied.

 

_** Assignment? From who? Wait, do you mean Ansem? ** _

 

He nodded with a grin.

 

I grinned as well and threw my arms around him in a hug. _**What are we waiting for then?**_ I waved my hands and teleported us to where Ansem had his lab down in the bowels of the castle.

 

"Ah, there you are. I see Lord Rolfe reached you in good time. You know what you are to do, but I thought I'd start you with something easy." He picked up a book and held it out to me. "I believe you are familiar with this book and those who reside inside?"

 

I took the book and felt my face split into a wide smile. _**Are you serious?**_

 

Ansem chuckled as he picked up something else from his desk. "Quite. Now, this is a scanner. It will scan the realm and compile it. You can bring it back here after each mission and we'll upload it to Tron, or if you have a computer, Tron can get it through there. Tron will also send you any details on your misson and what specifically to look for. He'll alert you when there's a new mission so you don't have to keep coming down here quite so often. Any questions?" He looked at John and myself.

 

I shook my head. _**I don't have any. Do you John?**_

 

Poor John looked like his head was spinning, most likely from all the tech talk.

 

_** Um... I'll help explain if I need to. Why is he going? ** _

 

"He is ambassador and it makes sense to send the both of you out together."

 

I nodded.

 

"Now off with you." Ansem shooed us off.

 

I teleported us back to the training field right behind Tony. _**Tony, have you seen Ani?**_

 

"Um..." He bit his bottom lip as he glanced at me.

 

_**I don't like that face. Where's my baby sister?** _ I glared at him, the same way my mother would when she was most displeased about something. S _ **o help me if you lost her again, I'm tipping you headfirst into the Bog of Eternal Stench before  you can blink!**_

 

"No, no, I didn't lose her." He looked around and ran over to Gwen, who was walking with Ani holding onto her clothing. Tony picked Ani up and spun her around. "Here she is, see?"

 

I raised an eyebrow. _**Uh huh. You still had to think about where she was. Ani?** _ I smiled sweetly, all trace of my previous expression gone. _**Do you wanna go bye bye?**_

 

Ani smiled and wiggled in Tony's grasp. "Bye bye!" She kept wiggling until Tony put her down and she toddled over to me as fast as she could. She ran into my leg and held on. "Bye bye!"

 

I chuckled and looked at John. _**I guess that answers that question, huh?**_ I pulled Ani off my leg and held her on my hip. _**Why don't you tell her where we're going John?**_

 

"The Hundred Acre Woods," he explained, showing the book to her.

 

_**And who are we going to see?**_ I prompted with a small smile. I held up her Tigger doll that she took everywhere with her.

 

He pointed to the doll. "Look Ani."

 

Ani looked at her Tigger doll for a moment before looking at me. 

 

_** We're gonna go see Winnie the Pooh and Tigger too! ** _

 

Ani stared at us for a moment before breaking into delighted squeals.

 

I laughed and tilted my head back a bit. _ **I do believe she's happy, wouldn't you say?**_

 

"Oh indeed," he giggled.

 

"Must say, I'm kind of jealous, but have fun," Gwen teased.

 

_** I'll take a picture? ** _

 

"Thank you, and I'll take picture while Jareth bogs Tony," she replied.

 

I pinched Ani's lips together. **_You're going to make me go deaf child. Eh, I wouldn't, he'll just stink up the whole place. Let the Gremlins loose on him. Now if you'll excuse us, we need to put the book somewhere safe before we go._**

 

"Might I suggest his office?" she proposed.

 

I looked at John. _**What do you think? It'd probably be safer than my tower.**_

 

"The princesses?" John implored, "They don't enter my office like they seem to your tower."

 

I scowled. _**What's the point of the tower if everyone keeps invading it? Looks like your office is our best bet. My way or your way?**_

 

"Your way," he replied.

 

_**As you wish.** _ I poofed us to his study. _**You really should put wards in here dear. Add a bit more protection. I'd be happy to place some for you.**_

 

"Perhaps when we get back?" He placed the book on his desk, which was clear thanks to me.

 

_**Perhaps. Nice to see you kept my system.**_ I teased. I reached forward and undid the lock on the book. The book flipped open and began to glow a bright gold, the light of it forcing us to close our eyes. When the light faded, we were standing in the middle of the woods, a path leading further in before us. _**Wow...**_

 

"That is mighty impressive," John muttered in awe.

 

I could only nod slowly in agreement.

 

A growling sound reached our ears. 

 

_** What was that?  ** _

 

Ani gasped and clung to my neck. "A Jagular!"

 

The growl sounded again, much closer this time.

 

Ani squeaked and let out a whimper, hiding her face in my shoulder. "I scawed!"

 

_** Ani, John and I aren't going to let a Jagular come and gobble you up. Right John? ** _

 

"It might be a fiercer beast," John teased, "One with stripes and a springy tail."

 

Ani tightened her grip with another whimper.

 

_**John! Can you not? She's currently choking me.**_ I elbowed him the best I could.

 

"But..." He pointed in the direction of the growl.

 

_**Still.**_ I was going to continue when a orange blur sprang out of the bushes and pounced on John, making tumble back a few times before he landed on his back, Tigger sitting on his chest.

 

"Hello Tigger," John groaned.

 

"Hello, Pooh-boy!" Tigger greeted happily. He paused and pressed his big, pink nose to John's. "Hey, you're not Pooh!"

 

"No, I'm not," he moaned out.

 

Ani looked up at Tigger's voice, letting out a gasp when she saw who it was. "Tigger!"

 

Tigger looked up and hopped off John. "Hi there kiddo! Miss Dessie Princess Ma'am." Tigger greeted, sweeping into a very low and surprisingly graceful bow. "I'm Tigger! T-I-Double-Guh-Er! That spells Tigger!"

 

_** Hello, Tigger dear. ** _

 

Tigger giggled and looked at John, wiggling his eyebrows. "She called me dear."

 

John just smirked at him and shook his head. "And they call Pooh, silly." He stood and dusted himself off. 

 

_** Tigger, do you know where Pooh is? ** _

 

"Sure do!" Tigger said before pausing. "Where was he again?" He rubbed his chin, trying to think. "I saw Pooh-boy back his house, trying to get some honey out of his pots. Blech! Tiggers don't like honey!" Tigger pulled a face and stuck out his tongue like he tasted something foul. It quickly dropped as he looked at Ani. "Can I take the kiddo pouncing and bouncing? Oh please can I, please, please, please?"

 

I pretended to think about it, looking at John. _**I don't know, what do you think dear?**_

 

"I think as long as he doesn't bounce up any trees," John teased.

 

I smiled and handed Ani to Tigger. They took off, both singing Tigger's song as he bounced off with her. _ **I think she's in good hands, or paws.**_

 

"I agree."

 

_** Well, we best find Pooh and make sure he's not in any trouble, like always. ** _

 

"Indeed."

 

_**Shall we?**_ I gestured to the path in front of us.

 

"Let's." He offered me his arm.

 

_**Such a gentleman.**_ I teased. _ **I take it this could be one of our courting outings? Or do we still need someone to watch over those for us? I'm not a child anymore. I think I can look after myself.**_

 

"Well, to have someone watch us would kind of be airing out our business, wouldn't you agree?"

 

_**Yes. At twenty years old, I don't need a babysitter.**_ I was pulled short when John abruptly stopped. **_What is it?_**

 

"Twenty?"

 

_**Yes, I just turned twenty back in June.**_ I looked at him strangely, wondering why he had suddenly gone so pale.

 

"Oh, there's another reason they didn't want me to go near you..." John muttered to himself.

 

_** What? Why? What does my age have to do with it? ** _

 

"I'm over 10 years your senior..."

 

_** So? ** _

 

"That age difference doesn't bother you?"

 

_** No. Why would it?  In case you haven't noticed dearest, there is a bit of age difference between all the princesses and their princes. So what if our's is a bit bigger? ** _

 

He shrugged. "I know that it can sometimes bother a young woman."

 

_** Would now be a bad time to mention that I was born in 1992?  ** _

 

He swayed a bit at that.

 

_**I think that means there's about 400 years between us.**_ I grinned at him sheepishly. _**Surprise?**_ I held onto his arm when he suddenly started keeling over. _**John!** _ I quickly sat him down on a nearby fallen tree. _**Whatever is the matter? You're starting to scare me now.**_

 

"400 years... never has there ever been a couple of 400 years..." He ran his hands through his hair. "I'm a bloody cradle robber, a fiend... What would my father say? What would my mother say?" He rested his head in his hands. "It makes perfect sense why Ratcliffe keeps mocking me when I'm around you. I'm just as wretched as he is. My mother would be scandalised. James was right about me; he's probably having a good laugh in his grave right now."

 

I sighed and sat on the ground to let him get it out. _ **Have you quite finished?**_ I propped my elbow on my knee, resting my cheek on my fist. I looked at him rather irritated from my spot.. **_First of all, I already knew about the age difference. Second, I'm sure your parents would think that you're overreacting. Third, must you bring Ratcliffe into this? You're a saint compared to him. Fourth, who is James and why is he in a grave?_**

 

John paused as he lowered his hands. "James..."

 

_**I knew well enough that there was a huge age difference and I could have turned tail and run. Did I?** _ I moved past, sensing that whoever James was seemed to be a sensitive topic for him. _**I'm still here. Don't you dare ever compare yourself to Ratcliffe again, you understand? Honestly, what is the big deal? Might I remind you that I am deeply in love with you and don't mind the fact that you are a so called 'fiend' and 'cradle robber.' If anything, I'd be considered robbing the grave.**_ I scooted closer and rested my head on his knees. _**Do you not want me anymore?**_

 

"Yes, I still do, but not a single Disney couple has our age difference."

 

_** So? We aren't considering the actual time between us, just the age. Like you said, you're still a bit over ten years my senior.  ** _

"It's just a litte much to digest right now... at this moment."

 

_** It doesn't bother me if that's what you're worried about. Not like I'm fourteen. ** _

 

"No, but I'm still new to your timeline, I mean, let's look at your form of speech. I'm just going to need some help making my way through the whole understanding how things work from the time that you are from. Things like your speech, the devices that you use, what all is now acceptable that would never be acceptable in my London, and other such things."

 

_** Then we'll work on it together. Just try not to understand everything at once, alright? ** _

 

"Probably a good idea."

 

_**A very good idea. I don't see you coming into contact with devices I'm used to, but if you need help, let me know.**_ I lifted my head and cupped his cheek. _**Age is but a number, and I fell in love with you, not your age. You still love me and intend to marry me, yes?**_

 

He smiled at me and nodded. "Yes."

 

_** Then stop worrying so much. As I said, I was well aware of the difference, yet I still went into this relationship. I'm not backing out. One day, I'm going to be walking down the aisle towards you in a white dress and we'll become husband and wife. Then we'll be together forever, cradle robbing  and grave robbing or not. The age difference doesn't bother me. In fact, I find it rather appealing. ** _

 

"Really?"

 

I smiled and nodded. _**Yes. Feeling any better?**_

 

"A bit, but it's still a lot to wrap my head around."

 

_** Well, we have quite a while. Come on. We better go check on Pooh. Who knows what trouble that bear is getting into. ** _

 

"I can imagine what trouble," he muttered.

 

_** Then let's not waste anymore time. Is it me or is it getting really windy? ** _

 

"It's not just you, it is getting windy." John looked up at the sky as he kept an eye out for something.

 

_** What are the odds that it's Windsday? What on earth are you looking for? ** _

 

"I don't know exactly."

 

_** If it's Windsday, then I fear that a small and meek little pink animal will be swept up in the wind. ** _

 

"Oh d-d-d-dear! Help! Oh, someone help!"

 

_**I hate it when I'm right.**_ I looked up. _ **If I'm not mistaken, I do believe that's Piglet flying above us.**_ I pointed to a pink speck flying above us before it lodged in a tree.

 

"You would be right."

 

"Help!" 

 

_** We better get him down before he gets blown away again or Tigger finds out and gets stuck trying to get him down. Oh fluff and stuff. Why is it always Piglet? The poor dear. I don't think he'd appreciate me using magic to blow him out. So how do we get him down? ** _

 

"Climb." John was already two branches up as he made his way to Piglet.

 

_** John, do be careful! I'd never forgive you if you fell and broke your neck! ** _

 

"I'll be fine."

 

_**If you say so. It's a long way up though.** _ I watched as he climbed steadily higher. The wind began blowing harder, causing the trees to creak in a rather frightening manner. John! _**I'd hurry up, the winds are picking up.**_

 

"I'm aware, my darling!"

 

_** Please tell me you've almost got him. ** _

 

"Almost!"

 

_**Good!** _ I winced as the wind blew even stronger, making the trees rock.

 

"Got him!"

 

I sighed in relief. _**Now get down here before the tree falls or you get blown out!**_

 

He was slow in climbing down, but he finally made it to the ground.

 

_** Oh thank goodness. Never scare me like that again. ** _

 

"Someone had to get the poor fellow," John replied, holding Piglet close to him.

 

_** I wish you would have let me do it. As half Fae, I'm a bit sturdier than you. ** _

 

"Oh dear!" Piglet cried as John dropped.

 

_**Oh bloody hell, man!**_ I knelt down next to him and held Piglet. _**Are you going to do this every time you learn something new?!** _ I smacked his cheek a few times. _**Wake up!**_

 

"I-I t-t-think that that was j-just too much for him," Piglet muttered.

 

I patted Piglet gently on the head. Perhaps you're right, Piglet dear. We can't just leave him, what if one of the bad Woozles or Heffalumps come along?

 

"Oh d-d-d-dear," he gasped.

 

_** Exactly. I can't let go of you, you'll just get blown away again, nor can we leave him here. Who lives closest to here, do you know?  ** _

 

"That would be P-P-Pooh," he answered.

 

_**Right. Well I just need to figure out how to do this.**_ I took John's cloak and made a sort of sling for Piglet to ride in. _**Will you be alright with riding in this?**_

 

"I should be fine," he reassured me.

 

I tucked him in and then pulled John up onto my back, tucking my arms under his legs. _ **Just tell me where to go.**_

 

Piglet guided me toward's Pooh's home and we reached it with no further trouble. The door was already open, so I walked in. Pooh was there, but his head was stuck in a honey pot again. **_Not again! I know he's a bear of very little brain but this is ridiculous!_** I dumped John on Pooh's bed, his limbs hanging off the sides as I set Piglet down. I went over to Pooh and tried prying him out of the pot.

 

I heard John moan as he sat up.

 

_**Well, look who woke up.**_ I gave the pot a good shake and Pooh popped out, honey all around his face.

 

"Oh, hullo Piglet." Pooh greeted as he started eating what was left of the honey on his face.

 

While Pooh and Piglet were talking, I turned to John. _**You passed out. Are you going to do this every time?**_

 

"If it's the load of information that I have received today, I can't promise," John sighed.

 

_** I thought you knew! ** _

 

He shook his head. "Not really."

 

_** You know Yen Sid is my grandfather, yes? ** _

 

"Yes, but no one knows he's Fae... if he even is..."

 

_** He is. Now, who do you think he was married to?  ** _

 

"Mab, I've heard, but..."

 

_** Yes, which makes me not only the heir of Yen Sid, but also one of Mab's heirs. We aren't too sure of the details, but he thinks it's possible that Mab had a child shortly after he left and said child fled into hiding with the New Olympians before meeting my other parent and having me. ** _

 

He nodded as he listened.

 

_** That's what he believes. We can't ask because she's gone and any record of said child was probably destroyed. I can't ask mine since they're gone as well. ** _

 

"That must be frustrating."

 

_** Especially when they died such a short time ago. ** _

 

He winced as he glanced at me.

 

_** It still hurts. I didn't get to say goodbye or sorry for leaving. Ani's lucky, she doesn't remember them. ** _

 

"How is that lucky, though? Wouldn't it be harder on her because she'll never know and she'll grow up knowing that?"

 

_** She doesn't feel the pain. She doesn't have the memories. I'm trying my best but it's hard. It was hard before and it got even harder since we came to this place. ** _

 

He glanced at me, clearly confused.

 

_** I'm trying to raise her on my own and it's hard playing both sister and mother to her when that shouldn't be my job. She should have her mother and her father. Not me who can't be there for her as much as she needs. I don't know what to do anymore. I've basically left her in the care of others for them to raise her. ** _

 

He sighed. "I wish that I could help."

 

_** There isn't much to be done except keep trying. Back to you fainting, does me being essentially a Faerie bother you? Tell me now if this is a deal breaker. I haven't enchanted you or anything like that. ** _

 

"No... it just was a bit of an overload, but a bit funny also," he commented.

 

_**Funny how?**_ I tilted my head. _ **I fail to see how this is humorous.**_

 

"No, not the humor kind of funny." He peered at me. "I mean, I used to always read this storybook about rescuing a fairy princess, who actually was a fairy, and I always thought, 'wouldn't it be amazing if I were to marry a fairy princess?' I grew out of it of course, but it kind of resurfaced in my mind shortly."

 

_** And now that you know what I am? ** _

 

"That's what me made think of it again," he admitted.

 

_** So childhood dream come true? Or has it changed?  ** _

 

"Well, I don't know. It's like the little boy is extremely happy, but the grown man in me, he just doesn't know what to think. One part of him is like, 'How great is this? Not every man gets to live out his childhood dream,' but then the other part wonders, 'How on earth do you plan to keep up with her then, you old goat?'"

 

I laughed a bit at the last bit. _**'Old goat'? 'Keep up with me'? Whatever are you talking about?**_

 

He blushed at that, scratching his temple. "I've heard things."

 

_**Such things you can't say in present company?** _ The look on his face confirmed it. _**We will be discussing this when we get home.**_

 

He paled a bit at that.

 

_**Don't give me that face.**_ I turned to check on Pooh and found both him and Piglet gone. _**Where'd they go? Why do I have the feeling that that bear is about to do something incredibly stupid?**_

 

"Because more often than not, he thinks with his stomach," John stated, "He is a bear of very little brain, after all."

 

_**Don't remind me. If he's climbing that honey tree again... Come on. We will finish this later.**_ I ran out the door, John at my heels. It didn't take us long to find the honey tree and Pooh was climbing it while Piglet watched on in horror. _ **I really do hate it when I'm right. Stay here with Piglet and stay out of sight. Those bees do not look friendly.** _ I started climbing up the tree as fast as I could, trying to get to Pooh before he disturbed the bees. However, I underestimated just how fast Pooh could go when honey was on his mind and was unable to stop him when he stuck his paw in the hive and stuck his paw covered with honey and bees in his mouth. 

 

Pooh spat them out and the bees in turn knocked him off the branch he was sitting on, causing him to fall, hitting each branch on the way down before I caught him as he sailed past.

 

_**Gotcha! Pooh, you really must learn, leave the bees alone!** _ An ominous buzzing sound filled my ears and I looked up to see the entire swarm of bees heading right towards us. _**Oh, shittake mushrooms... This cannot end well.**_ I jumped from branch to branch to escape, hitting the ground before breaking into a run. _**Bees! Why is it always bees?!** _ I jumped into the mercifully deep mud puddle and the bees went away.

 

Pooh poked his head out from under my arm. "You know, I think those were the wrong sort of bees." Pooh said, spitting another bee out.

 

**_You think?_** I spat out a mouthful of mud, grimacing at the taste. I pulled myself and Pooh out of the mud, nearly losing my boot. _**John? You alright? They didn't sting you, did they?**_

 

"No..."

 

Are you and Piglet alright? I put Pooh down and went to the bush Piglet and John had taken refuge in.

 

"Oh d-d-d-dear!" Piglet used his ears to cover his eyes in fright.

 

_** I know I'm covered in mud, but surely I'm not that scary looking. ** _

 

"It's alright now Piglet," John breathed.

 

Piglet peeked out. "Oh! I'm sorry Princess!"

 

  
_**It's alright, Piglet.** _ I wiped some mud off my face. _**John, it's safe now.** _ I moved a bit away and tried getting as much mud off me as possible. _**It's a good thing that Ani didn't see that, she would have jumped in as well. Maybe Tigger took her to Kanga to visit Roo. We should try there, don't you think?**_  


 

"I do." John dusted himself off, pulling an odd leaf or two out of his hair.

 

_** I got mud in my boots. ** _

 

"It should be safe to walk around without your shoes on." John turned as he scanned the ground.

 

I thought about it and nodded. I pulled my boots off and started dumping the mud out. _**How can you look at me, I'm filthy.**_ I pulled a face. _**I need a bath. Well, we aren't doing ourselves favors hanging around out in the wind.**_ I took hold of Pooh's paw so he wouldn't wander off. _**Come on, let's go.**_

 

John lifted Piglet up and carried him as he followed me.

 

Thankfully Kanga's home wasn't too far and Ani was there like I thought, playing with Roo while Kanga swept the front porch.

 

"Dessie!" Ani cheered when she caught sight of us.

 

"Oh my." Kanga gasped when she saw us. "You poor dears. Come inside out of the wind." Kanga beckoned us inside.

 

_** Thank you Kanga. Sorry about the mud. ** _

 

"Oh, it's no problem. I'm quite used to Roo and Tigger tracking it in. Come have some tea and then I'll prepare you a bath and get that mud out."

 

_** Oh, I couldn't impose! ** _

 

"Nonsense dear. It would be my pleasure, Princess Desmoira."

 

I looked at John, wondering what he wanted to do.

 

"I think it should be alright, Moira. You wouldn't want to be muddy all day, would you?"

 

I shook my head and followed Kanga in. 

 

She got Pooh cleaned up first while John and I had some tea. Once he was cleaned and dried, she called me into her room where a hot bath was waiting.

 

"Here you are dear. Just leave you clothes on the chair and I'll have them washed and dried in a short time. It's a good thing it's so windy out, they'll dry in no time.

 

I smiled and thanked her and got undressed and into the tub once she left. She came back to get my clothes and left me alone to wash. She was right when she said I didn't have to wait long for my clothes as she was back with them just before the water grew cold. I got dressed again and sat next to John. _**Much better. Thank you, Miss Kanga.**_

 

"You're welcome dear." She smiled as she checked on the kids and Tigger. "It looks like Eeyore is here and he's lost his tail again."

 

"With this wind, it would have been a wonder if he hadn't," John mentioned.

 

_** Either it was the wind or he lost it like usual. I think we should go help him. Thank you for the bath and tea Kanga, but I fear we must continue our mission. ** _

 

"It's not a problem. You dears take care now," she called as she waved us off.

 

I scooped Ani up on the way out the door. _**Hullo, Eeyore. We're going to help find your tail. Can you tell us the last place you had it?**_  

 

"Can't say I do. It can be anywhere by now." Eeyore said in his usual gloomy way, heaving a heavy sigh.

 

"Well, it didn't grow legs now, Eeyore," John commented, "Wherever you lost it, I assure you that it will be there waiting for you." He smiled at him reassuringly.

 

"I wouldn't be surprised if it did."

 

_** I forgot how gloomy he can be. Think Eeyore. Where were you last? ** _

 

"I wandered over to the gorse bushes after my house blew down... Again."

 

_** Can you take us there? ** _

 

"I suppose I can. Don't know what good it will do you though. It's probably not even there."

 

I exchanged looks with John. _**John's right Eeyore. It's probably there waiting for you.**_

 

"If it hasn't been blown away by now. Then we'll never find it." Eeyore stated forlornly.

 

"Everything will be fine, Eeyore," John reassured.

 

"Can't say I believe you."

 

_**Oh my... Well, we best get that tail. Though I have a feeling it's hanging off of Owl's bell.**_ I said more to John. _**Why don't you go check out the gorse bush and I'll go check Owl's?**_

 

"But what if it is on Owl's bell?" He asked.

 

T _ **hen I'll politely ask for it. Or make off with it before he realizes I'm there. I was taught by Loki after all.** _ I gave him a sly wink. _ **I'll be there and gone before he knows I'm there.**_

 

"Yeah, it's a wonder why you and Jareth's apprentice aren't at each others' necks like he is with her," he commented.

 

_** Why's that? Well, I don't instigate things, I'm nicer and I don't stoop to Loki's level... That often. ** _

 

"When has she ever done that?" He turned to me.

 

_**I didn't mean her, I meant Loki. Well, I'm off. Ta!**_ I placed Ani on my back and headed off for Owl's. My assumption was right and it was hanging on Owl's bell. I put Ani down before I climbed up and stealthily took the tail and scampered back to the ground. I picked Ani up again and found the others at the gorse bush. _**I found it!**_

 

"Good because I'm stuck," John grumbled.

 

_** You seriously got stuck in the gorse bush? ** _

 

"Yes," he confessed after a brief pause.

 

I smiled and pulled out my phone. Smile! I took his picture.

 

"I'm starting to understand why Tony fusses about how mean you can be." He pouted.

 

_**Mean? Me?**_ I looked at him in mock offense. _**Now I'm just gonna leave you there. Bye!** _ I turned on my heel and started walking. _**Have fun getting out of the bush, you mean, old thing.**_

 

"Moira!" John fussed.

 

_**You called me mean! I was trying to make memories!**_ I pouted, stopping as I turned to face him again, crossing my arms. _**But I suppose I can't leave you there.**_ I walked back over and grasped at his arms and pulled. There was the sound of tearing fabric and John popped out. _**What tore?**_

 

His face was almost as red as the apple Snow bit into as he bit his bottom lip.

 

_**Oh you gotta be kidding me.**_ I tossed him his cape. _ **Behind the tree and toss the pants over.**_ I sat down and pulled out the traveling sewing kit I always carried with me. I sat down on the log and motioned Eeyore over. _**Come here Eeyore and I'll sew your tail on.**_

 

Eeyore came over and stood still as I stitched his tail to him.

 

_** There we go. How's that? ** _

 

"It's my tail." He made it wiggle around to test it. "It's staying on. You can say I'm rather attached to it." He gave me one of his smiles.

 

_** I'm glad. John! Where are those pants? I can't fix them unless you give them to me. You don't want to go back to Disney Castle like that do you? ** _

 

He tossed them to me. "No, the last thing I need is to give Naveen something else to tease me over. Granted, it's all in good fun, but this one, I see the other princes joining in."

 

_** Who is to say that I won't tease you about it?  ** _

 

"You're different."

 

_**Doesn't mean I don't love a good tease.** _ I started mending his pants. I finished them and tossed them back. _**I finished. I don't think there's going to be much else to do here. It's getting even more windy and Ani's starting to get cold and sleepy.**_ I pointed to where she had snuggled up to Tigger, thumb in her mouth. _**I think it's best we head back home.**_

 

"All right then," he sighed.

 

_**If it wasn't** **Windsday, I'd stay. But there's too big a risk Ani getting blown away.**_ I looked at Piglet. _**Would you like us to take you home first? I'd feel better knowing you're safely inside your home.**_

 

"Yes p-p-p-please," he stuttered.

 

I looked at John. _**We best make sure they all get home safely, wouldn't you agree? Why don't you watch Ani and I'll get them home.**_ I picked Ani up and handed her to him, taking Piglet in exchange.

 

He took her and wrapped her in his cape. "Wouldn't it be faster if I just followed you?"

 

_**That's true. Alright everyone, we're taking you home.** _ I picked up Roo for good measure. _ **Come on Roo, I'm sure your mama wants you home now.**_

 

"Are you really a princess?" Roo asked, his eyes wide with excitement.

 

I smiled. _**Sure am.**_

 

"But I thought princesses wore ballgowns and pretty crowns on their head. At least they do in the books Mama reads to me."

 

_**Not all princesses wear ballgowns and crowns, Roo. Besides, I can't go wandering around the woods in a ballgown. I'd get it dirty.**_ I teased.

 

Roo giggled at that, proceeding to chatter in my ear about all the great bounces he and Tigger had done and which one was the highest.

 

I smiled and nodded, listening to his tales with all my attention. Roo really was a sweet little thing. I delivered him home to Kanga, feeling a bit envious at how she hugged him, much like my mother used to. We got the others home safely and then it was John and myself. _**Well, today was eventful and no signs of Heartless. Despite a few mishaps, it was a good day.**_

 

"Indeed," he sighed with a fond smile upon his face.

 

_** Don't think you got out of that discussion. ** _

 

"I didn't."

 

_**Good. Because I'm quite curious to know what you've heard about my kind.**_ I looked at Ani as she rested her head against John's shoulder, sound asleep and deep in the land of dreams. _**Such a small, precious thing. Such an innocent little thing. Unaware of the cruelty of the world. She means so much to me. I'd die for her, kill for her, I'd even set the world on fire if it made her happy and kept her safe.**_ I smoothed back the curls from her sleeping face, earning a few sleepy noises as she snuggled more into John's shoulder.

 

John gazed at me curiously.

 

_**She's so young... Too innocent to be caught up in all this. I've decided to have her start living with me in the tower. I think I need to start raising her myself again now that I've completed my training. I'm all she has really and family should stick together, right? She's my responsibility and she needs me.**_ I smiled softly. _ **Remember when you first met her? You thought she was my child.**_

 

"Yes."

 

_** I thought it was rather funny. If... It came down to it and I had to take on the role of her mother, would you accept her as your own? With me, she comes too. We're a... Package deal so to speak. You want me, you have to accept her. ** _

 

"I already have though, darling."

 

_** Good. Come on, it's getting dark and there's one place I want to visit before we go. ** _

 

"Where's that?"

 

_**You'll see. Come on.** _ I grabbed his hand and led the way up to Starry Hill. By then, the stars were out and the moon was full and big in the sky. _**Welcome to Starry Hill. Beautiful, isn't it? Wait til you get to the top.** _ I led the way up and sighed when we found Pooh stuck with his head in a pot. _**Not again.**_

 

"Desmoira? Is that you? I am in need of some help." Pooh called.

 

_**I'll get him out.**_ I went over to Pooh and popped him out of the pot. _**There you are.**_ Pooh and I sat down on the log, looking out over the forest and at the sky, John sitting at my other side. _**What are you doing up here Pooh?**_

 

"I was thinking: perhaps there's a way to make it so you won't go away."

 

_** You mean a way to make me stay? ** _

 

"Yes. Would there be such a thing as a way to make it that you don't go away again?"

 

_** Pooh.... Don't worry. I promise I'll come back and see you now and then. Ani too. John as well if he's willing. ** _

 

"Absolutely," John promised.

 

"Could you make it 'now' and 'now' instead?" Pooh asked. "That seems a bit better to me."

 

I smiled a bit sadly, seeing what he was getting at.

 

"Desmoira, if I go looking for you, will I find you?" Pooh asked, looking at me.

 

_**I'll always be with you.**_ I pointed to his heart. _**Right here. You don't have to go anywhere. Just stay here and you can see me anytime you want.**_

 

Pooh placed a paw over his heart. "You mean I just have to stay right here?"

 

_** Yep, that's all. ** _

 

"Would you promise?"

 

I nodded. _**Promise. Ani promises too and I'm sure John does too. Right, John?**_ I looked at him over my shoulder.

 

John smiled and nodded as well.

 

"I promise too!" Piglet piped up as he climbed up onto the log next to us.

 

The others gathered around as well.

 

"And so do Roo and I." Kanga said.

 

"We sure do!" Roo agreed.

 

"You're welcome to visit us anytime, Princess." Rabbit offered.

 

_** Thank you Rabbit. ** _

 

"After all, I must tell you about my Uncle Albert's adventures at sea." Owl stated, putting a wing to his beak.

 

"Guess you'll be stayin' awhile." Eeyore droned gloomily.

 

"Goodbye Princess." Gopher called, popping out of one of his tunnels.

 

_** Thanks Gopher. ** _

 

Tigger started bouncing excitedly. "If you ever get lonely, just start bouncin' and think of your pal, Tigger!"

 

_** I will, Tigger! ** _

 

John and I stood up, ready to go.

 

"You're leaving?" Pooh asked, sounding sad. 

 

_** Yes. We really have to go. ** _

 

"Well, I won't be sad because I know you'll always be right here, forever and ever. Right, Desmoira?"

 

_**And all of you... Are right here too.**_ I placed my hand over my heart. I sniffled quietly, blinking back tears. _**Meeting all of you... Has made me so happy.**_

 

Pooh let out a wide smile.

 

See ya! I took John's arm and we walked down the path, pausing to wave at them. _**Now let's get our wee one home. I'm sure she'd like being in a bed with her doll. We can put her in my bed for now until I get her one. That is if you don't mind that she'll be there tonight.** _ I smiled when Ani cracked an eye open and looked at us before it closed again. Let's return home. I grasped his arm and transported us out of the book, landing on the floor of his study. _ **I'll never get used to that. Shall we put her to bed? Actually... I kinda want to hold onto her a bit longer.** _ I held out my arms for her.

 

He offered Ani to me with a loving smile.

 

I took her and cradled her in my arms like I had when she was just a newborn. _ **Perhaps we should check and make sure Loki and Gwen haven't torn each other to pieces yet.** _ I led the way back out to the training yard, not surprised to see that Gwen and Loki were going at each other again while Tony and the others watched on, as well as the villains. What was surprising was the fact the Lord and Lady of Avalon were there as well. I hadn't seen the pair of them since that day in the Tower. I scowled when I heard Tony placing bets. I stalked over to him and smacked him in the back of the head. _**Tony!**_

 

"Ow! What?" he exclaimed.

 

_** What in the name of Dante's Inferno are you doing?! You don't place bets on them! Might I remind you that the alliance with Asgard is shaky enough as it is! If Gwen gets hurt, Jareth will raise hell! Now go stop them before I turn you into a toad! ** _

 

"But it's just about to get good," he objected, gesturing to the duo.

 

_**Now, Tony! Do I need to shoot the gun at you again or use a fireball?**_ I freed one hand and summoned a ball of flame.

 

He glanced at the fight before glancing back at me and whispering, "I want to see if they'll grab each other's noses kind of like Cheers."

 

_** Tony...! I'm warning you.... You have to the count of five... ** _

 

"You're curious too now, I can see it."

 

_** You're about to see a ball of fire heading for your face. ** _

 

"Come on, even you can see that they need to get this tension out, I mean they're like two seconds from jumping each other... Hmm, maybe three."

 

_** I'd rather not risk warfare. Now if it were a training session that Steve assigned... Tony, get those thoughts out of your head. Now get your butt in gear or I'll remove the wards around your lab and let the Gremlins in. ** _

 

"Yeah, they found a way past those wards," he mentioned, "Cherri is one smart cookie."

 

_** Do it or I'll tell the press you secretly watch My Little Pony. ** _

 

He gasped, wide eyed. "You wouldn't dare."

 

_**I so would dare. Watch me.**_ I smirked, knowing I got him. _**And! I'll tell them your favorite pony is Fluttershy.**_

 

He gasped again. 

 

I snickered. _**Tick tock before I spill more and Clint gets more blackmail.**_

 

"Loki!" He roared as he stomped over to the fight.

 

"What?" Loki groaned in major annoyance.

 

"You have corrupted my baby sister with your nonsense!"

 

"Nonsense?!" Loki left Gwen and stomped toward Tony. "Why don't you come over here and say that to my face?"

 

_** Is it bad I'm enjoying the show? ** _

 

"'Sister?'"

 

"Okay, I will! Your mama raised a half baked magician!"

 

_** John, I swear to Disney if you keel over again, I'm dumping ice water on you. ** _

 

John kind of froze as he looked at Loki and Tony and grunted, "Uh oh."

 

_** I hate it when people say uh oh. Do I want to look?  ** _

 

We heard a resounding smack followed by a thud.

 

"That's surprising..." John muttered.

 

_** What is?  ** _

 

"Gwen rounded a punch the same time Loki did," he replied.

 

_** Who did they hit?  ** _

 

"Your brother."

 

Why do I have the feeling Tony crossed the line?

 

"Okay, I might get under Goat-head's skin, but even I know not to bring up his mother!" Gwen snapped, "I barely even bring up the whole horse incident, which everyone seems to think is fair game around here!"

 

_** And like the great lummox my brother has pissed off two people at once. Not his best record but still. ** _

 

John paled as he pointed. "Who's that?"

 

_**Who?**_ I turned to look and saw Hulk. _**Oh, that's just Hulk.**_ I wandered over and waved as he put Loki and Gwen in time out. _**Hiya Hulk! Long time, no see Big Guy!**_

 

He grunted at me before turning Gwen back around.

 

_** Just go with it Gwen, it'll be easier on you. ** _

 

"Seriously," she grumbled, "I actually put my differences with horn-head over there and I get put in time out."

 

_** Yes, seriously. You sucker punched my brother. Nice hit by the way, but Fury wants him to remain undamaged. ** _

 

"He had it coming, you don't talk bad about someone's mother." She pouted.

 

I sighed. _ **Bloody hell, I'm gonna kill him when he wakes up.**_

 

"I could have handled it on my own," Loki growled.

 

"Just shut up and be thankful!" She snapped.

 

Hulk snarled and got in between the both of them and then slouched with an exhausted sigh.

 

I patted Hulk's arm. _ **I know, Big Guy.**_ I placed Ani in one of his hands, letting him cradle her. Ani always managed to calm him down and this time was no different as he held her like she was made of glass and gently rocked her, a content smile on his face. I let him be and wandered over to Tony's side, two nasty bruises already blooming on his face. I knelt down and incased my hands in ice before pressing them to the swelling flesh of his face. I wasn't surprised when his eyes flew open at the contact. _ **So, you've decided to join the living. And what have we learned?**_

 

"That he's all yours," he groaned.

 

_** Wait, what? No, you dork. I mean insulting someone's mother. ** _

 

"I wasn't insulting his mother, but apparently he took it as such as did his girlfriend!" He shouted toward Gwen.

 

"Bite me, Robo-rear!" she retorted.

 

_** You shouldn't have said that. For that, you can deal with your own injuries. Seriously, no more 'your mama' jokes. Not everyone gets them ** _

 

"He's yours to deal with, I don't care anymore," he moaned, holding his face.

 

_** You brought this on yourself. ** _

 

He just lay there, groaning. "You were the one who said to separate them or deal with you blasting out those lies of me watching My Little Pony."

 

I pulled out a potion from a side pouch and uncorked it. _**One, they aren't lies, I have proof. Two, I didn't mean for you to do it like that. The logical approach would have to separated them without instigating something.**_

 

"It's not my fault that Frostbite is a bad influence on you."

 

_**Shut up Tony. I was already like this before Loki got to me. I'm not all innocent. Now shut up and drink this.** _ I supported his shoulders and pressed the potion bottle to his lips.

 

"Ugh! It tastes like brussel sprouts."

 

_** I wouldn't know. Now shut it and drink your medicine. Steve, when he finishes, take him home. ** _

 

"Roger that," Steve sighed.

 

_**Thank you. Since Loki is now in my care, we'll have a room prepared for him here in the castle. Tony can explain to Fury.**_ I let Steve take Tony and they left shortly after I got Ani back from Hulk. _**Come on, John. Let's put Ani to bed and you and I will talk. Loki, a room will be prepared for you here. If there's anything in the Tower you need, go get it now before Fury finds out.** _ I grabbed John and teleported ourselves up to my tower. I put Ani to bed and found John in the living room looking pale as he paced in front of the fireplace. _ **John? Come sit down.**_ I held out my hands for him.

 

He took my hands.

 

I drew him to the loveseat and sat him down, taking my place next to him. _**Will you tell me now? I shan't get mad, I promise.**_ I smiled at him reassuringly. It's good to get this out now before things get overly serious.

 

"What else is there to get out?" He paled. "You're part fairy, you live in modern times, and your brother is Tony Stark."

 

_** Adopted brother. ** _

 

"Oh?"

 

_** He crashed through the roof of my tower and kidnapped me. He adopted me as his sister and Grandfather agreed. I don't really live in modern times anymore. I live here. But carry on. You obviously have a lot on your mind about what you've learned today. Ask me anything and I'll answer honestly. ** _

 

"What kind of fairy are you? I know that there are multiple kinds," he asked.

 

_** I don't know. Next question? ** _

 

He nodded. "Um..." He licked his lips.

 

**_ Would it help if I gave permission for you to ask any question, no matter the content and I promise not to get mad? _ **

 

"That helps, but it's not that, I'm trying not to insult you by asking a question that involves other supernatural creatures, like turning into a wolf depending on the phases of the moon."

 

_**Go ahead and ask. And no, I don't turn into a wolf at the phases of the moon.**_ I smiled teasingly.

 

"Can you change your shape like Lord Oberon and Puck?"

 

_** Meaning can I turn into diamond or turn into another person, alter my looks? ** _

 

He nodded.

 

_** Haven't attempted turning into diamond yet, nor can I successfully turn into another person. Turning into the opposite gender is a doozy because there's always some part of me that remains feminine. But I can alter my looks using glamour and using glamour to hide aspects about me. I'm only using one glamour right now and it's been constant, but it's nothing drastic. I've always looked the way you see me, just with one difference. ** _

 

"What is that?"

 

I bit my lip, debating before waving my hand over my neck, showing what the glamour was hiding. _ **Just this.**_

 

His eyes widened as he gazed upon the scar across my neck.

 

I should be dead. I should have died that night, but here I am.

 

"How?"

 

_** I don't know. The doctors said that one of my arteries was slit and I was covered in so much blood that I shouldn't have even made it to the hospital. I should have been dead when they found me in that alley in a pool of my own blood. But I survived with a heavy price. I lost my voice. I was going to be a singer, work in the opera, well on my way to being the youngest Prima Donna. ** _

 

"Wow," John breathed in total awe.

 

_** I don't see what's so awe inspiring about it. My dreams were slain, they died that night in that alley when I should have died with them. ** _

 

"But you didn't, and your dreams came ealier than most people ever get to experience theirs.

 

_** Don't you get it? They never came true.  ** _

 

"But they were. You've progressed farther than some of our heroes and every last one of our villains ever have. You may have not got to live them, but you have reached farther than most."

 

_** That doesn't mean they came true. All the princesses had their dreams come true. Mine haven't and they never will. I have no more dreams. ** _

 

"Now that's not true. What about your dreams for Ani? For us? Are those not dreams that you still have?"

 

_** But they're not for me. They're for her and... For us? I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and it's not real. ** _

 

"But it is."

 

_** I'm scared it isn't. ** _

 

He gently took my face in hand and pulled me in for a kiss.

 

I kissed him back as tears coursed down my cheeks. I pulled away and hid my face from him. _**Please don't look at me.**_ I moved my hand to conceal my scar again, unable to handle the thought of him looking at it anymore.

 

He took my hand away and cradled the back of my head like I had seen Thor do Loki on many occasions. The difference was that John tilted my head up before he placed kisses along the length of my scar.

 

That was all it took for me to break down completely, all the hurt and pain I had kept bottled up inside came spilling out as I cried.

 

John held me close kissing away my tears.

 

I held onto him, crying until I had no more tears to weep.

 

"Feel better?" He inquired softly.

 

I nodded. _ **Yeah. I'm sorry.**_ I pressed my face into his shoulder.

 

"Don't be. I'm happy that you trust me so."

 

_** Of course I do. I love you and there shouldn't be secrets between us. That was my biggest secret. Well, I have one more, but it's not bad. I just don't want overload you any more than I already have. I feel like I should tell you now. ** _

 

He waited.

 

_** I'm from Reality. Rather, I lived there my entire life before coming here. So I knew of you before I came here. I watched your film ever since I was a little girl. You were my favorite. ** _

 

"I was?"

 

I nodded. _**Yeah. Still are in all honesty. No one could replace you. You aren't the only one who had a childhood dream come true.** _ I looked up at him. _**I get you.**_

 

He blushed with a smile.

 

_**My father always used to tease me about my girlhood crush on you. According to him, I stood up when I was very young and proclaimed that when I grew up I was going to marry you. He never let me live that down, you know. He reminded me of it whenever he could.**_ I laughed at the memory. _**You were the only man he ever approved of. He said if I found someone like you or if I managed to find my way to you, he'd give his blessing.**_

 

"Really?"

 

_** Yeah. So you already have my father's blessing. ** _

 

"That is indeed good to hear."

 

_** You're not freaked? I suppose I should take that as a good thing. What other questions do you have? ** _

 

"Not at the moment, no."

 

_** Ok. If you do, don't hesitate to ask. You know, when I'm with you, I don't feel so scared. ** _

 

"I feel the same way."

 

_** You do? ** _

 

"I do, with you, I feel like I can be me."

 

_**I feel like I don't have to hide who I am with you. I thank the heavens every day that I found you. You know, being in that world... It was a childhood dream come true. Seeing something that was still so innocent and good in this place really made me feel like I can stay here and work through whatever the story will be.**_ I picked up the book and it fell open to the last page. I gasped as I read the last page, tears starting to trickle down my cheeks. I smiled as I showed John the page. It was a picture of us, with Ani as well, walking hand in hand with Pooh. Ani held onto one of Pooh's paws while I held the other, John's hand holding my free one.

 

_"Desmoira waved goodbye and so did they. Desmoira.... Don't forget... We shall always be here... Should you like to visit again that is."_

 

_**They invited us back.**_ I smiled at John through my tears.

 

He smiled back.

 

I cuddled into John, holding the book close to my heart. _**This will be one to tell Ani when she gets older, and we'll keep the book for our children to enjoy, yes?**_

 

"Absolutely," he concurred.

 

I smiled searching around for my handkerchief. **_I've done enough crying for today. Where is that blasted thing?_**

 

"What thing?" he asked.

 

_**I can't find my handkerchief. I usually carry one around because Ani's nose has started running frequently. I have one for her and one for myself and I seemed to have misplaced them both.**_ I sighed in frustration, using my sleeve to wipe my eyes.

 

"Moira, here," John offered, holding out his own handkerchief.

 

I took it with a smile. _**Thank you.**_ I dabbed at my eyes and offered it back.

 

He closed my fingers around it. "Keep it."

 

Are you sure?

 

"I am."

 

_**Thank you.** _ I reclined back against his side. I wonder where our adventures will take us next.

 

 

* * *

_ Deep in the 100 Acre Wood _

_ Where Ani will come to play _

_ She'll find the enchanted neighborhood _

_ From all of our childhood days _

_ Tigger and Eeyore are her friends _

_ And Kanga and little Roo _

_ There's Rabbit, and Piglet, and there's Owl _

_ But most of all Winnie the Pooh _

_ Winnie the Pooh _

_ Winnie the Pooh _

_ Chubby little cubby _

_ All stuffed with fluff _

_ He's Winnie the Pooh _

_ Winnie the Pooh _

_ Winnie the Pooh _

_ Willie, nilly, silly old bear _


	10. Don't Mess With Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a beastie prowls, mysterious mirrors, toddlers escape and Ani makes Thor proud

 

  
It was a few days after the Hundred Acre Wood mission and Ansem sent me a new mission, this time to the Jungle Book. Luckily I had prepared in advance and now I was looking for Ani. I sort of wanted her to be able to go, but there was the chance Kaa would think she was a snack since she was so tiny. So I had to figure out what to do. But first I had to find the kid first. Ani had developed the habit of hiding, making it almost impossible to find her in such a large place. I was peering into one of the large floor vases when I heard Ani screaming as she ran down the hall towards me. The instant she reached me, she hid under my skirts, muttering about giant Smurfs out to get her. I looked up when I saw Lord Oberon and Lady Titania heading our way.  **_Oh, Lord Oberon, Lady Titania. What brings you here?_ **

“We were simply nearby when a little princess bumped into me,” Oberon retorted.

**_Oh? I hope she didn’t cause trouble. She’s been getting into it a fair bit recently since I can’t keep an eye on her every second._ **

“Oh, she’s no trouble at all,” Titania replied.

“That’s a matter of opinion,” Oberon growled, “I don’t particularly care for being called a Smurf.”

Ani fussed from her hiding place, poking her head out to stick her tongue at Oberon before she hid again.

**_I don’t think she appreciated that._ **

“Appreciated what? I’m not the one insulting her,” he countered.

**_You implied she was trouble._ **

“She has a bad influence for an older brother, I put the blame on him,” he admitted.

**_Well, she didn’t get it from me._ **

“I don’t recall saying older sister, now.”

  
**_I admit I teach her some things, though Tony is a worse influence on her, though I’m probably not a good one either._ ** I rubbed the back of my neck with a sheepish smile.  **_Neither was Owen honestly, she learned how to stare blankly at someone thanks to him. Well, thanks for finding her. I have to figure out whether to take her with me on this mission or not. We’re supposed to go to the Jungle Book._ **

“I go!” Ani piped up. “Go bye bye!”

**_Ani, I don’t know. It’s really not a good idea._ **

“I must agree with Desmoira, Anika,” Titania interjected. “What would happen should either of you run into Kaa?”

“Or Shere Khan for that matter?” Oberon added. “It’d be safer leaving Anika here.”

“I go bye bye!” Ani insisted, holding onto my leg.

**_Now she’s got my leg. She’s gone into koala mode now._ **

“I can fix that,” Oberon offered.

**_Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_ **

“It’s just a mere trick of the hand,” he teased like a magician.

**_Even a mere slight of the hand can go badly wrong. Do what you want, though I doubt she’s going to like any idea you have in mind._ **

With a wave of his hands, Ani appeared right in front of him as he caught her. "Boo."

Ani squealed in protest and tried wiggling out of his hands. "No! Dessie!"

**_You sorta brought this on yourself kiddo. I told you to stop calling him a Smurf._ **

"You'll have fun with us," Oberon stated, "We're not as boring as Puck says that we are."

**_Wait, you mean you'll watch her? You don't have to do that._ **

"We'd be happy to," Titania insisted.

**_Are you sure though? I mean, she's a handful...._ **

"We should be able to handle her together," Oberon reassured me.

"No!" Ani fussed. "Go bye bye!"

**_Ani, I'm sure they'll keep you out of trouble and amused._ **

"Puck's fireworks are nothing compared to mine," Oberon teased.

Ani didn't look all that convinced as she scowled at him.

He extended his hand and fireworks appeared that would make Gandalf proud.

****

**_Even I'm impressed, but not in the castle please. I don't want the brooms on my case because they assume I did it. For things with no faces, they're pretty good at making their anger known._ **

"Fair enough," he commented.

Ani looked awed for about a minute before she returned to glaring at Oberon.

**_Eh, if you show her a unicorn, she'll probably love you forever._ **

****

"I guess that it's a good thing that I brought one then," he chuckled. "He's a rather spirited beast."

Ani looked at him, her face clearly saying that if he was pulling her leg, he was going to pay dearly.

**_Seriously? You brought a unicorn? You better not be kidding, or else it will end badly for you if Ani's face is anything to judge by._ **

"I truly did... now to be sure that the princesses didn't find him first," he muttered, looking toward the gardens.

  
**_Ok, have fun with that._ ** I kinda wanted to see it myself, but I had places to go and a personal image to uphold.

"Let us go Anika," Titania cooed.

"What? Too good to see a unicorn?" Oberon teased, eyeing me.

**_I have no idea what you're on about._ **

"Pretty Princess Desmoira is too cool to be seen near a unicorn," Oberon taunted, "Who would have thought? Even Jareth's apprentice, Gwendolyn, couldn't resist the beast's charms."

**_Do not call me that. It makes me sound like that Pretty Princess game that used to be around. I never said I was too cool to be seen near a unicorn. It probably wouldn't like me anyways._ **

"You never know unless you try," Oberon pointed out, "like I said, he's spirited."

**_How do I know this isn't some trick by the courts to see if I'm as good as I say?_ **

"You insult me." He stared at me with a deadpanned face.

****

**_No, just paranoid for good reason._ **

"Desmoira, when do I ever do anything for the Disney Kingdom, much less the courts?"

**_Eh, never. Like I said, I'm paranoid._ **

"Well, don't be paranoid with me. As I have said, it is insulting."

**_Sorry, though you've never given me any reason not to be paranoid with you. I found out a few months ago that not only was my then boyfriend sent to keep an eye on me, but he was also created by Puck. Plus, I nearly got killed a couple years ago, so I think the paranoia is warranted. Heck, I don't even trust Tony completely._ **

"Maybe with the others, but I have done nothing against you to warrant it. In fact, I do believe that out of everyone in this realm, my dear wife and I have been quite frank with you."

  
I nodded in agreement.  **_I'll give you that. Probably with the exception of one other person who I won't name, you two are probably the two I trust more than anyone. Now, go take the kid to the unicorn before she finds her own way there and gets lost. I'll come see it later. Not because I secretly like unicorns or anything like that. I don't do girly things like that._ **

"Perish the thought... Just refrain from hinting to the beast that he is something girly, I'm not sure how well he will appreciate that."

**_I don't fancy getting gored, thank you very much. Now for Ani, she likes mac n' cheese, make sure she eats some sort of veggie with it. I should be back tonight, but if not, give her a bath and don't take your eyes off her for a second during bathtime. She likes to go streaking. She always has her Tigger doll with her when she sleeps. She also needs to have her morning and afternoon nap, I'd say her morning nap after she sees the unicorn. You can watch her in my tower,  just keep her away from the loom and my sewing basket. I don't think I'm forgetting anything... Ah, if I do or if you have questions, I'm sure you can contact me. Ani, you be a good girl for the Lord and Lady and do what they say, alright?_ **

"Otay!" Ani agreed.

They both shared in a chuckle.

**_Why do I have the feeling you're going to cause trouble the instant I'm gone?_ **

Ani just looked at me innocently. 

**_Yeah, that face doesn't fool me. I taught you that face. Just behave and no sneaking off to see Silver to get sweets and snacks._ **

Ani pouted.

**_I'll be back soon. If you're good, I'll bring you a present._ **

  
Ani cheered up immensely at the thought and went willingly with Oberon and Titania. Now that that was taken care of, I had to go find John. The most likely place he'd be in was his study, so I headed down that way. I walked around a corner and paused, ducking behind it. I peered out and narrowed my eyes at what I was seeing. Pocahontas was outside John's door and she looked hesitant to knock. I did not like where this was going so I poofed into John's study.  **_John? Where are you?_ **

His head popped out of nowhere. "Here my love."

  
I jumped and put a hand over my heart **_. You scared me! Maybe you need a bell instead of Ani. What are you doing anyways?_ **

****

He smiled at me. "Was trying to get a book."

  
**_Ah. We have a mission._ ** I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, lacing my fingers together at the small of his back.  **_We're leaving Ani behind on this one. She wasn't very happy at the idea, but I think Lord Oberon mentioning he brought a unicorn appeased her._ **

"A unicorn? Really?" He was gazing at me with wide eyes like a curious child.

  
I nodded. **_I didn't see it myself, not that I want to._ ** I pouted, puffing my cheeks slightly. 

"Really? You don't want to see such a fascinating creature?"

  
**_No...._ ** I turned my face away, sure I was blushing.  **_Why would I want to?_ **

****

"Well, excluding the stereotypical reasons of you being a princess and all," he began, "it's a unicorn, they don't grow on trees."

**_Good answer on the princess bit. I have an image to maintain._ **

What he said next kind of floored me.

He gawked at me. "But… it's a unicorn."

**_You really want to see it? I suppose... We can go see it if it will make you happy._ **

He grinned.

  
**_But that's not why I came in here. We have a mission remember?_ ** I poked his back.

"Where?" He playfully swatted at my hand.

  
**_Well, you want to go see the unicorn and even if I did tell you, you'd still want to see it first._ ** I swatted back at his hands before poking his back again, pressing closer.  **_You know, I'm starting to feel a little jealous. You seem much more excited to see a horse with a horn than you are to see me._ **

****

"You have no reason to be jealous, my love." He leaned down, giving me a kiss.

****

  
**_You still sound more excited to see it than me. What's it got that I don't?_ ** I pouted playfully at him.  **_Am I not mystical enough for you?_ **

"You are more than mystical enough."

**_Convince me._ **

He kissed me again, but deeper and more intimate.

A knock at the door interrupted our moment and I scowled, knowing who it was. I pulled John back into the kiss when he lifted his head at the sound, hoping I could distract him from answering the door.

It almost worked until the knock came again. "Who is that?"

  
I pulled him back.  **_No one important._ ** I moved my hands up his back to his hair, tugging it slightly.

He moaned at the sensation. "Should we go then?"

  
**_Go?_ ** I was a bit distracted myself now.  **_Go where?_ **

"The mission?"

  
**_Oh that. You had me distracted. We're going to the Jungle Book. Hence why Ani is staying behind. I have some things for us to make our trip easier._ ** I huffed angrily as a third knock was heard.

"Well, we have two options. I either send off the person at the door, or we go get what you have for our mission."

  
**_Second one._ ** I latched onto him just as the door opened and poofed us back to my tower before he could see who it was.  **_Now where did I put them?_ ** I hurried away from him and started searching through a trunk, hoping he wouldn't remark on our sudden departure. **_Oh, here they are!_ ** I held up clothes similar to what he usually wore.

"You're certainly in a hurry to go on this mission," he commented.

**_What? Really? Pfft. No, I'm not. Where are you getting that idea? I mean sooner we finish, sooner we can see the unicorn right? Unless you want to see it now?_ **

****

"Could we?"

  
I laughed softly.  **_Yes. We'll go see it first. But you need to change into these first. I know they look like your normal clothes but they're magic. Not only will you not grow tired with these shoes on, they won't hurt your feet. The clothes will protect you and keep you cool while we're in the jungle. They also repel bugs and will dry quickly. Nifty, huh? I enchanted them myself. It also works in reverse if we're in cold weather._ ** I handed them to him. Here. I have my own outfit that's similar. I picked up a bundle of clothes and went behind the changing screen. The outfit wasn't different than what I wore out on the training field, except the tunic was scarlet instead of blue. I pulled my hair up out of the way and deemed myself ready. **_John? Have you changed yet or should I keep my eyes closed?_ **

"I'm changed." He was straightening his vest as he came out.

  
I stepped out as well.  **_It fits well, that's good. I was a little worried I got the size wrong. I had to guess your size from visual only. And no I wasn't staring at you for long periods of time. What do you think? It's supposed to be really comfortable while being sturdy._ **

****

"It feels very comfortable."

**_That's good. I'm not sure on the color of mine. I wanted to do something different._ **

"Oh?"

**_Yeah. I went with scarlet. Everyone always seems to think red is a villain color yet you wear red._ **

"I do... that might have contributed to the heroes not liking me."

**_Pfft, you look good in red. Red is a passionate color._ **

He smiled at me.

**_You look better in red than I do. Now let's go see the unicorn before the princesses catch wind._ **

"I like you in red."

  
**_You do?_ ** I looked at him in surprise.  **_Why?_ **

"Well, it puffs me up with pride to see you in my colors, and it really accentuates the natural blush in your cheeks."

  
I blushed at his words, turning my head to the side slightly.  **_Don't go getting a big ego no dear. You won't fit out the door._ **

"My ego is not the size of your brother's." He grinned at me.

  
I snorted in laughter.  **_Too true. So.. You like me in your colors?_ ** I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. **_And if I were to wear them more often?_ **

****

"We might run the risk of my ego getting that big."

  
I laughed.  **_Well, we wouldn't want that, now would we dearest? But I like wearing your colors, it's a subtle way of saying I belong to you._ ** I leaned up for a kiss, pulling away from him at the last moment.  **_Well, we better go!_ **

"You tease me so." He followed after me like a puppy.

You love it though. I sent him a rather flirty look over my shoulder. Do you want to walk or shall we take the quicker way? If we go my way, you can see the unicorn faster.

"Okay."

I took his hand and focused on where I felt Ani and teleported us there. It didn't take us long to find them, thanks to Ani's delighted squeals.

We heard deep nickering that sounded like a horse and the sound of a hoof pawing the ground. This only suited to amuse Ani more.

  
**_Found them. Not a word, he wanted to come and I got dragged along. Simple as that._ ** I told Oberon, scowling when he looked amused.

He glanced at John. "Not often I see a hero of Disney admitting that he would like to see a unicorn, instead of behaving like Desmoira. He's rather amused by your sister. Tugged one of her curls causing her to squeal."

**_Hey! I'm right here! Stop making me sound like I'm a bad thing!_ **

"Stop acting like you're too cool to see Betsalel."

**_I've seen plenty of unicorns in storybooks. No thanks._ **

"Bets is not some storybook unicorn."

**_Uh huh. John! Can we go now? You've seen it, let's go!_ **

"I thought unicorns were always white?" John asked.

"You and every royal here," Oberon grumbled, "They'll see otherwise soon enough."

**_Was that a jab? Besides, I outgrew that sort of thing already._ **

There came a mighty shriek as John bolted past me.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, he has a preference for the feminine variety," Oberon teased.

  
**_I told him. But does he listen? No. Mortals. In one ear out the other._ ** I put my hands on my hips and sighed, shaking my head.  **_I told you John._ **

"Actually, I have a mare who would adore him," Oberon countered.

**_I'm guessing she's not here._ **

"No, or else I'd never get Bets to behave," he growled.

  
I looked at John who was cowering slightly. **_I did warn you._ **

"But he was big, and-and not at all what I read about in books," John countered.

**_Again, I warned you. I told you most unicorns go for innocent maidens._ **

"That's a biased lie made by some self-righteous princess who was sent to a covent," Oberon retorted.

  
I shrugged.  **_Bets proved my point in a way. He sure doesn't like John. And John? Next time don't run from an immortal. It catches our attention._ **

"You haven't seen him yet, and therefore have no room to talk," Oberon teased.

**_Nor do I have a desire to. Unicorns aren't my thing._ **

"Uh oh." Oberon grinned despite what he had uttered.

I received a rough bumped against my back with an insulted nicker.

**_What? No offense to you but I- aye caramba!_ **

There before me was a massive stallion of a unicorn. His pelt was as black as night and was silky enough to gleam. He was a far cry from the dainty, white unicorns I had seen or read about in books. Stomping the ground in front of me, he bobbed his head, his deep indigo horn catching the light every now and then.

  
**_Ok... I take back everything I ever said._ ** I stood straight as a board, resisting the inner girly part of my brain that was currently causing a ruckus in her delight over what was in front of me.

"I thought so," Oberon boasted.

  
**_Quiet you. You're breaking my concentration._ ** I lowered my head in respect to the majestic beast before me. I held very still when he pushed his face against mine, staring deep into my eyes.  **_What's he doin'?_ **

"He wants to know you. This is a good thing."

**_Why me though?_ **

****

Oberon shrugged, "How should I know? He's always been a fickle beast."

  
**_Oh well that's reassuring. Now what's he up to?_ ** I puffed my cheeks as Bets started nuzzling my cheek with a content nicker.

"He likes you," Oberon explained.

**_That's sweet and while I'd love to stay, John and I have a mission to get to. We don't have time to stay._ **

Bets huffed in annoyance and grabbed onto my hair with his teeth when I tried to leave.

"Now, now Bets. The girl has to go. I'm sure she'll come back and visit you." Oberon consoled.

**_Yes, of course. Now please let go off my hair._ **

Bets didn't want to at first but he finally spit it out, looking rather put out about the whole thing.

  
**_Aw, don't worry. I'll be back soon. But the mission can't wait. Besides, someone needs to look after the little princess on your back._ ** I patted his nose and walked over to John.  **_Come on, sooner we go, sooner we come back._ ** I took John's arm and started leading him off.  **_So you saw the unicorn, how do you feel?_ **

"Surprised," he admitted, "I can say that I got attacked by a unicorn, though."

  
**_And shrieked._ ** I teased. **_I'm sure they heard you all through the castle._ **

****

"And if they did?"

  
**_They'll probably be wondering what caused that earsplitting shriek. I think I went deaf in one ear._ ** I rubbed my ear. I danced out of the way when he playfully swiped at me.  **_You missed, now you gotta kiss me._ ** I used the old childhood taunt at him, knowing he wouldn't get it. I stuck my tongue at him, moving out of his reach again.  **_Oh, too slow. You seem to be slowing down in your old age dear._ **

He smirked at me as he continued to follow me.

  
**_No funny business out of you._ ** I walked backwards to point at him. I turned around just as we turned a corner and ran right into someone, falling back into John's arms as he caught me.  **_Thanks John. Ow..._ ** I rubbed my throbbing nose.  **_That hurt._ **

"Moira..." John whispered.

  
**_What?_ ** I looked at him questioningly as he set me back on my feet.  **_What's wrong with you?_ **

He gazed at the person I bumped into with wide eyes.

  
I turned and felt myself pale.  **_Whoops. Oh, big whoops. Hehe, sorry about that Shan Yu._ **

****

He growled, but made no move in order to hurt either of us.

**_Ok... John? I think we should... Go?_ **

"And after we came all this way to see you?" Maleficent cooed, looking highly amused. "Calm down Shan Yu, you'll frighten the poor child."

  
**_Whatever it is, I didn't do it._ ** I shrunk back into John.

"Lady Maleficent, how lovely to see you," John muttered.

Maleficent inclined her head. "Ambassador Rolfe. So nice to see you out and about."

"To what do we owe the honor?" he asked.

"We came to formally introduce ourselves to the newest princess." Maleficent explained turning her gaze to me again.

**_Uh... Hi?_ **

She smiled at me. "Hello, my dear."

Nice to meet you. I elbowed John slightly for help. It was one thing to see the villains on the screen, but it was an entirely different matter actually meeting them face to face and not just people in costume.

"How are you enjoying Disney?" she inquired.

**_Well enough, I guess._ **

"That is good to hear," she cooed.

Yeah. I elbowed John again, a little harder this time around.

"We do hate to rush, Lady Maleficent, but we really ought to be going," John interjected, "We're on a bit of a tight schedule."

"Oh, so eager to protect your newest toy, are we Rolfe?" Ratcliffed taunted, leering at us. "She is quite a beauty, so no wonder you'd be worried about someone taking her away, just like the heathen."

I glared at him and before I could even react, he was encased completely in ice, sending most of the villains into fits of roaring laughter. I was surprised myself, not intentionally doing that. It was almost like my magic reacted on its own.

John pulled me away as I heard Shan Yu chuckle, "I like her."

John didn't stop until we were safely in the castle and he turned to me, a disapproving look on his face.

**_What? What did I do?_ **

"Encased Ratcliffe in ice," John stated.

**_Not on purpose! It was like my magic just reacted on it's own. I was upset he was making fun of you and then he was in ice._ **

"Hmm, well, we'll need to get that under control," he suggested, "I don't want you to get in trouble with the wrong people."

  
I puffed up my cheeks at him.  **_No doubt it reacted because it felt you were being threatened. Don't get mad at me. It reacted to protect you. And what's this 'we need to get this under control' business? How, pray tell, do you intend to do that? I am not something that needs to be controlled._ **

"Not you, but... well, I don't know, I'll retract my statement as I know nothing of magic," he mumbled.

**_I cannot control instinct. Ratcliffe was seen as a threat and I reacted instinctively._ **

"Okay, okay."

**_Anymore complaints? I know what he said got to you. But I'm not going anywhere._ **

"I'm not complaining."

  
**_If I get in trouble, let me deal with it. Like it or not, if someone threatens or hurts you, I'm going to protect you. Now come on, we need to go._ ** I summoned my bag down from the tower and led John deeper into the bowels of the castle until we reached a blank stretch of wall down in the lower levels of the castle, even further down than Ansem's lab. I faced the wall and stopped.  **_We're here._ ** I paused, keeping John in suspense.

"Um, what is this?"

  
**_Things aren't always what they seem. The castle is full of hidden rooms and passages, some housing priceless and powerful objects. Like this one._ ** I placed my hand upon the cool stone and the stones began to glow around the edges before it melted away to reveal a door.  **_Come on, unless you're scared._ **

"Wow..." He looked at the door in awe.

  
**_Course you're not. Come on._ ** I pushed open the door and stepped inside. Torches sprang to life with fire, casting the room in a warm glow. It wasn't very big, but on the wall across from us, a huge mirror with an ornate golden frame was fixed to the wall.

"Oh wow..." John grew more and more amazed as we went.

**_Bet you didn't know about this, did you?_ **

"Not in the slightest..."

  
**_Come look._ ** I gestured to the left and right side of the frame where different symbols each of a different jewel were inlaid. **_Notice anything familiar?_ **

John peered closer and his eyes widened. "This one looks like Princess Cinderella's glass slipper." He reached out touch it.

  
I caught his wrist.  **_I wouldn't do that if I were you._ **

"Why not?" John looked at me in surprise and slight apprehension. 

Because it's cursed and if you touch the mirror, you'll turn into ash.

John quickly backpedaled away from the mirror, giving it a wide berth.

**_John, I'm kidding. It's not cursed, it's just not something we want too many people to know about._ **

"Then why say that?" He looked at me, heartbroken.

**_Because you have a very bad habit about being too curious for your own good and touching things you shouldn't. Don't you remember what happened last time you were in the workshop with me and you almost touched the mirror that so happened to actually be cursed? If you had touched that, you would have been sucked into the mirror world with no way of getting out. That was my grandmother's mirror. She liked putting people in it because they'd go mad within days inside it. Just promise me you'll try and curb your curiosity unless I say it's ok to touch?_ **

"Ok..." If there was any other way to put it, I would, but he looked positively bummed.

  
I sighed and smiled, walking over and kissing his cheek.  **_This one is ok to touch. We're actually going to use this one._ ** I pushed him gently towards it.

"How?"

Touch a jewel and find out. Go on, it's not going to hurt you.

"Which one?"

  
**_Pick whichever one you want._ ** I watched as he touched the diamond shaped like Cinderella's slipper and an image of her village with the castle in the distance swirled into view on the glass of the mirror.  **_John, this is the Mirror of Worlds. This is the only way to get to the other worlds apart from going by the Disney Sea and the paths of light using a Gummi Ship._ **

"Wow..."

**_Now, do you see why we have it down here? Villains generally can't enter another world except for Twilight Town, here, Traverse Town and Radient Gardens. These places are basically hubs and don't exactly follow the same rules the other realms do. You could walk right into Twilight Town or Radient Gardens and no one would look twice at your outfit. They have some pretty uniquely dressed characters there. I could wear what I normally wear in New York and no one would bat an eye._ **

"Ah."

  
I touched the proper symbol and the jungles of India appeared next. I held out my hand to him.  **_Do you trust me?_ **

He smiled and took it. "Of course."

  
**_Good._ ** I stepped through the mirror and pulled him with me. There was no sign of us ever stepping through a mirror when we looked behind. We could hear the sounds of the jungle around us and feel the heat, but we were comfortably cool. I pulled out my scanner that Ansem had given me and turned it on. A map of the terrain appeared and a red dot showing where we were blinked on.  **_This is where we are._ ** I showed John.  **_And we aren't too far from Mowgli's village. First thing we need to do is talk to the villagers and ask if they've seen anything strange. Shall we go?_ **

"Do let's."

We started walking, pushing our way through the thick foliage. However it became quite clear that John was being protective as he started picking me up and carrying me over fallen logs or lifting me down from them, like he was afraid I was going to hurt myself.

  
**_John... What are you doing?_ ** I stared him in the eye as he lifted me down from another log.

"I don't want to risk you getting bit by any poisonous vipers," he answered, "If you get bit, I won't know what to do, but if I get bit, you'll be able to tend to the wound."

**_And to keep me from getting bit, you're carrying me and helping me down from logs?_ **

"Snakes like to hide."

**_So, you're being a gentleman and keeping fair damsel out of danger?_ **

He glanced at me. I could see it in his face that he was wondering if my question was a trap.

  
I smiled and leaned down to kiss him as he helped me down again.  **_That's sweet._ **

He breathed a small sigh of relief.

  
I swatted his shoulder.  **_What's that for? I wasn't trying to trap you._ **

"I'm sorry, I've seen some of the princesses do it to the princes."

  
I puffed my cheeks at him.  **_I'm not like them._ **

"I see that more and more everyday I am with you."

  
**_Aw, how sweet._ ** I kissed him again.

He blushed, but there was a small smile.

  
**_Come on, we better keep going._ ** I linked my arm with his and rested my head on his arm as we walked. We continuted on but I pulled him to a stop, going completely still.

"What is it?" He glanced my way.

  
**_Shush. I'm trying to listen._ ** I closed my eyes and focused on hearing the world around us. There was rustling through the bushes and it was coming right towards us.  **_Something's coming, heading our way._ **

"What?" John whispered.

  
The rustling got closer and louder and I pulled out a dagger Grandfather had given me and waited. However, it wasn't some animal I expected, rather a toddler I was certain we had left at home. Ani! I watched in shock as she tumbled out of the bushes, landing at our feet, filthy with bits of leaves and twigs in her hair as she grinned up at us from her spot on the ground.  **_How on earth?! John, please tell me I am not seeing my little sister sitting on the ground in front of us covered with dirt and leaves._ **

****

"Lord Oberon is not going to be happy," he muttered.

  
**_I doubt he knows she's here. Ani, how'd you get here?_ ** I knelt down and picked her up.

"Poofed!" Ani chirped happily, sticking her grimy hands on my cheeks.

  
**_John, I think she teleported here. Even I can't do that, not yet at least. She's reeking with magic._ ** I sniffed at her, scrunching my nose slightly when I smelled how stinky she was under the scent of magic.

"Well, she has been around Lord Oberon and Lady Titania," John suggested, "Plus, growing up near you..."

  
I raised an eyebrow at him.  **_Granted. Perhaps because she's so young, no doubt magic has seeped into her. I better call Lord Oberon. And don't say his name a third time. You'll end up summoning him here and he does not take kindly to mortals doing so._ ** I focused and in my free hand a small crystal like Jareth used appeared. The image inside was dark until it cleared, showing Disney Castle. The image started changing, telling me that the crystal back in Disney Castle was moving. **_Now it's just got to find them._ ** I noticed John staring at me in awe.  **_What? You've seen Jareth do it, have you not?_ **

****

"Yes, but I thought that that was unique to him."

  
**_Eh, he's the only one who really uses it. We all can, but others prefer different ways. This one is the easiest way for me, though it's rather draining and I don't like using it all that often. Jareth taught me himself. Hold on, it seems the other one found him._ ** The image showed Oberon with Titania in the distance, both frantically looking around. The crystal rolled to Oberon's foot and started bumping into it repeatedly.

"Hmm?" I heard Oberon sigh, picking up the crystal. "What on earth could Jareth possibly want to bother me at a time like this? Hello?"

  
**_Whoa, back it up. Too much blue. You're holding it too close._ ** I sighed as the crystal was filled with blue but cleared to show Oberon holding it farther away from his face.

"Well, you certainly use yours differently," he commented, "To what do I owe the honor?"

  
**_I think I have something you lost._ ** I moved the crystal to show Ani as she giggled and reached for the crystal.  **_Mind you, I don't like using these things all that much._ **

He sighed in relief. "Titania, Desmoira has her. How did she get there?"

"Poof!" Ani supplied helpfully.

**_That's Ani speak for she teleported here. While part of me is impressed, a larger part of me is worried she can do it. Sheer miracle she ended up near us and even in the right world. I can't even do that yet._ **

"Hmm, that is something to be concerned about."

  
**_Maybe Grandfather has some suppression bracelets we can put on her until we can teach her how to control it. Oi, this child will give me gray hair. I've barely got a grasp on my powers now, I have a kid who's got magic. I am not cut out for the single parent thing._ ** I sighed as Ani pulled on my hair and smeared dirt on my cheeks while squishing them. I scowled when John chuckled.  **_You want to take the filthy, stinky baby?_ **

He held his hands out for her. "Come here, Ani."

Ani went to him willingly, smearing dirt on his face and clothes with glee.

  
I sighed and looked back at the crystal, Titania peering into it as well.  **_Well, we've got her here with us. The portal won't open again until we're done here and I don't trust her teleporting back._ **

"Neither do I," Titania sighed. "It'll be best if she stays with you."

  
I nodded.  **_We'll keep her safe. John's already making sure I don't get bit by snakes, when he should be worrying about himself._ ** I sent John a fond smile. Ani will be fine. We're heading to the village now, to gather information. **_I'll clean her off there._ **

****

"Very well, but I have a feeling Oberon is going to want to have a talk with her over worrying us so."

**_He's welcome to it, though I wish him luck. Ani hardly listens to anyone unless it's Steve, myself or Owen. If anything pops up, we'll let you know and we'll keep her away from Kaa. Say bye bye Ani._ **

"Bye, bye Daddy!" Ani squealed, waving at Oberon when he appeared in the crystal again.

There was silence as Oberon gazed back, stunned. "Um... goodbye..."

  
I squeezed the crystal and it popped. I looked at John, rather stunned myself.  **_Well, that was...._ ** I couldn't find the words.  **_I think she just broke my brain and his. What on earth do you suppose brought that on? I never encouraged that._ **

"Well, he has been rather paternal towards the two of you," he replied.

****

  
**_Yes, but Daddy? I think she blew his poor mind. You've got dirt... Right here._ ** I pointed at my cheeks. I pulled out a handkerchief and wiped it off.  **There.**

"Thank you, Moira."

  
**_We really must be going before it gets too dark. I'd hate to be out here wandering around in the dark when Kaa is on the prowl._ ** I consulted the map.  **_The village is just ahead. We should be there in a few minutes if we hurry._ **

"Then let us go," he said, lifting Ani up.

Ani fussed slightly before she started entertaining herself with John's hair, digging her fingers through it and pulling pieces of it from the ponytail at the nape of his neck, causing it to fall against his cheeks and over his face.

He merely chuckled as he headed in the direction I indicated.

**_Seems I'm not the only one who likes your hair._ **

"I'll consider that a good thing." He winked at me.

  
I blushed and stuck my tongue at him.  **_Better your hair she's messing up than mine._ **

"I'm probably going to find out what you mean by that later, aren't I?"

  
I smirked at him. **_Perhaps. I prefer to keep you in suspense. Oh, look, we're here. Come on._ ** I started hopping over the stones in the river that would lead to the village.  **_Come along, Ponds._ **

"Who?"

**_Doctor._ **

"What?"

**_The correct question is Doctor who?_ **

"Why do I feel you are enjoying yourself a little joke at a reference I cannot get?"

  
I landed on the other side and turned to watch him cross.  _If I am?_

He gave me a deadpan face. 

Ani, however, ruined it by squishing his cheeks. She started laughing hysterically when he made the fishy face in result.

  
**_Don't give me that face._ ** I teased.  **_You musn't be so serious._ **

"Uh huh..." He cocked an eyebrow at me.

  
I smiled at him sweetly.  **_I'll introduce you sometime if you're ever in New York._ **

"I'll hold you to that."

  
**_Good. Now come on. Give me the squishy and you go talk to the village head while I talk to Mowgli and Shanti._ ** I took Ani from him as we walked in the gates.  **_I'll meet you back at the gates._ **

"When?"

  
**_Whenever you're done._ ** I smiled at him as I ventured further in. It didn't take long to find the kids. Shanti was kind enough to give me some water and a rag to clean the dirt and even got me a sling so Ani was sort of coccooned on my back, leaving my hands free and keeping her off the ground, away from possible poisonous snakes. They hadn't seen anything like the Heartless I showed them images of, but they told me they had seen a large black shape stalking through the jungle for months now. It wasn't Bagheera as this thing was much bigger, but prowled around like a big cat would. It didn't hurt anyone, but it was very elusive and it was starting to make the villagers uneasy. I thanked them for the information and made my way back to the gate to wait. John joined me shortly after and he looked rather grave.  **_Let me guess, news of a giant black cat of sorts prowling around?_ **

"Yes, you heard the same?"

**_Oh yeah. Whatever this thing is, it's bigger than Bagheera and impossible to catch. They've been tracking this thing for months and it's eluded them every single time. It's not a Heartless or a Nobody of sorts. If it was, it would have been stealing Hearts by now._ **

****

"What could it be then?"

**_Oversized panther? I don't know, but whatever it is, it's pretty dang clever if it's been outwitting them this long. That's what concerns me most. It hasn't hurt anyone, but who is to say that it won't in the future?_ **

"So, what shall we do about it?"

**_We find it, and if need be... Eliminate it._ **

He was a bit taken aback as I'm sure that he never expected me to say that, but he inhaled and nodded. "Then we best go to where they last knew it was at."

**_If it's friendly, maybe we can relocate it. But if it's hostile we have to take it down. May not be your duty, but it's sure as the river Styx mine._ **

"I'll back you fully."

**_We're lucky it's not Shere Khan and he's far away from here._ **

"After the last altercation with Mowgli, he's been keeping his distance."

**_That could prove useful and eliminates him. Since it hasn't attacked anyone all these months, it's possible it's friendly._ **

"Or simply smart."

**_Or that. Which is very worrying._ **

****

"Indeed it is."

**_We assume it's a hostile until proven otherwise, especially since it's supposedly very smart, smart enough to evade._ **

"Agreed."

**_Which is why I brought a few weapons._ **

****

"Oh?"

**_Nothing you can touch. Especially the gun. It's an automatic and I'd prefer not to use that unless we absolutely have to. Just to be clear, it wasn't my idea to bring the gun. It was my brother's. I detest guns. There's no honor in them. Let's go before it gets too dark. I want to find Baloo and Bagheera and see what they know. They can probably shed more light on the matter since they live in the jungle. If we're lucky, they've seen it and can tell us more about it._ **

"Then let us go."

  
I nodded, walking out the gates, Ani no doubt peering at John from the sling on my back as he followed after.  **_At least Ani will be kept out of danger this way. I still can't believe she teleported here. She is so lucky she landed near us._ **

"Indeed she is."

**_I'd really hate to have had to gut Kaa to get her out. Don't give me that face._ **

"Would you really? I mean, while the idea is unpleasant, it is Kaa."

**_If he had eaten her, yes. I wouldn't hesitate to._ **

"I meant, would you really hate it?"

**_Depends._ **

"On?"

**_If he had killed her before he ate her._ **

"From what I've heard, he prefers eating them alive."

**_But I still wouldn't hate it. He eats my sister, I'm going to kill him. Which is why he'd better not try._ **

"I hope he's listening then, then he'll know who to avoid."

**_Good. Cause I'd kill for her. Same for you. You two are the most precious things in my life._ **

****

He didn't respond, but I could feel the effect my words had on him.

  
I paused so he could catch up and held onto his hand, smiling at him.  **_I would gladly start a war for both of you if it came down to it. I'd fight a hundred soldiers as well if it made you happy._ **

"Then I guess it's a good thing that I don't ask of it."

  
**_Then what would you have me do that would make you happy?_ ** I was genuinely curious.

"Just be with me." He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

**_You missed._ **

He smiled and kissed me.

"Have mewcy!" Ani piped up on my back.

  
I laughed as I pulled away. **_I forgot she did that. Though Owen will deny it now, she absolutely spooked him the first time she did that._ ** I smiled at the memory. **_It was the first time I saw him so... Ruffled._ ** I sighed when John looked a little put out.  **_John, whatever Owen and I had is over. Yes, I loved him, but not as deeply as I love you. I still care about him a great deal but it's more in a familial sense. We dated and we did things couple do, but we never delved into what should be between husband and wife. We stayed together for Ani's sake and we have come to terms with things._ **

"I understand."

**_I'm glad. We just didn't have that spark you and I have. What we have, is gonna last the ravages of time._ **

He smiled at me.

**_But you have to get through this one. I gestured with my head at Ani. You have to win her over before you can properly court me. As my father once put it, court the child before you court the woman you intend to woo. Odd way of putting it but he was rather old fashioned._ **

"It is a rather clever way of putting it."

  
I smiled.  **_My father was very clever. Ani's a very simple creature, I'm sure you'll have no trouble winning her over. Just no spoiling her with sweets. Neither of us want to deal with the resulting sugar rush._ **

"Agreed," he chuckled.

**_She's hard enough to catch without the sugar fueling her. Now we need to focus. If you were a beast, where would you be? I'd want to be somewhere with plenty of water, food and shade. As well as a hiding place should I need it. I'd also want to stay away from the humans hunting me where they can't find me when I sleep. What do you think?_ **

"I think that there should be a watering hole nearby. One that Baloo uses."

  
I pulled up the map.  **_You're right. It may not be the one we're looking for, but we may find Baloo and Bagheera. Let's go._ ** We started walking and around a half hour later, we arrived at the watering hole, but didn't see Baloo or Bagheera around.  **_Mind calling for them? I'm going to scope around, see if I can find any tracks that don't belong to the bear or panther._ ** I started searching around finding mostly Baloo's tracks and Bagheera's, both rather fresh, but not what I needed. I heard Bagheera and Baloo arrive but didn't pay much attention to them. I paused when I found a set of footprints much bigger than Baloo's and Bagheera's. And by the look of it, whatever had made it had been through quite recently.  **_John...? I found something._ ** I pulled out the small footprint kit Steve gave me for whatever reason and started filling the print with plaster.

"Merciful heavens, look at the size of it," John muttered.

  
**_Wait til the plaster is finished._ ** It was quick drying so I pulled out the plaster and hefted it up into my hand.  **_By Aslan's mane... Look at it! Baloo, give me your paw really quick please._ ** I held the plaster up to Baloo's paw and it dwarfed it by several sizes.

"Man, I'm glad I haven't crossed his path," Baloo swallowed nervously.

**_It was here recently. That pawprint was relatively fresh. We're lucky it hasn't attacked any of the villagers._ **

"He's never showed more than curiosity for the villagers," Bagheera stated.

**_You've seen him? The villagers seem determined to hunt him down. Man, this thing is bigger than Shere Khan._ **

"He's bigger than Simba, but funny enough, looks similar to him, save the color," Bagheera explained.

**_Hmm... Baloo, do you mind watching Ani for a bit? And Bagheera, do you think you could take us to him? We have to make sure he's not a threat to anyone._ **

"If you wish." Bagheera turned and headed toward the jungle, glancing back at us.

  
**_One second._ ** I lifted Ani from my back and set her down. **_Now Ani, Johnny and I need to do something and we'll be back soon. So you listen to Baloo ok?_ **

She nodded, turning and toddling over to Baloo who scooped her up.

**_Take care of her Baloo._ **

"Sure thing," Baloo replied with a salute.

  
**_We'll be back soon._ ** I smiled.  **_Come on John._ ** I followed after Bagheera who started loping off through the jungle. **_Thank you for doing this Bagheera. Besides this giant beast, have you seen anything else that's odd? Any other manner of strange creatures?_ **

"What kind of strange creatures?" he inquired.

  
I pulled up images of the Heartless and Nobodies and showed him.  **_Anything like these?_ ** I sighed in relief when he shook his head.  **_That's a good thing. It'd be really bad if these things started showing up._ **

We weren't gone possibly more than twenty minutes when we heard Baloo calling for Bagheera.

"Bagheera! Bagheera!"

**_Isn't that Baloo?_ **

"Yes," Bagheera moaned.

  
I gasped and started running back the way we came.  **_Ani!_ **

Bagheera was faster and reached the edge of the cliff just as Baloo poked his head over the side and bellowed right in Bagheera's face, causing him to yowl and fall back.

  
" **BAGHEERA!!!** " Baloo's yell echoed through the jungle, causing my ears to ring as I clapped my hands over them. He stopped yelling and looked happy to see us just as John came running up. "Oh, you heard me, huh?"

**_Baloo, I think the whole jungle heard you and then some!_ **

"Where's Ani, Baloo?" John growled.

"They ambushed me. Thousands of 'em. I jabbed with my left. Then I swung with a right. And then I let..." Baloo tried to explain, gesturing wildly while still clinging to the side of the cliff.

**_For the last time, where's my sister?!_ **

"Like I told ya, them mangy monkeys carried her off!"

  
**_Monkeys...? Oh no._ ** I looked at John.  **_You don't think...?_ **

"Not King Louie," he groaned, "Doesn't that ape ever learn?"

  
**_That ape is going to pay for this... We need to get to the ancient ruins, now! Come on Baloo. You aren't hurt, are you?_ ** I asked as the bear clambered up.  **_Those monkeys are nasty little pains._ **

"Nah! I'm good for another round," he answered.

  
**_Good, cause let's go._ ** We headed for the ruins, Bagheera leading us through a shortcut and we reached the ruins in no time.  **_You'd think he'd at least post some of his monkey underlings as guard since what happened last time._ ** I noted as we crept through.

"Let us not let down our guard, just in case," John warned.

  
**_Agreed. Now shh. We're getting closer._ ** We peered over the ledge and saw Louie with Ani, singing about fire as usual. **_He's still after fire? How does he expect to get fire from a little girl?_ **

"I'll tear him limb from limb. I'll beat him. I'll... I'll..." Baloo trailed off, the beat of the music starting to get to him as he began dancing a bit. "Yeah! Well, man, what a beat."

Bagheera swatted Baloo in irritation, making the bear stop. "Will you stop that silly beat business and listen? This will take brains, not brawn."

Baloo started dancing again, unable to resist the beat. "You better believe it, and I'm loaded with both."

"Will you listen?"

"Oh. Yeah, yeah."

"Now, while you create a disturbance... I'll rescue the little princess with Princess Desmoira's help. Got that?"

**_Wait, where's John?_ **

"Please tell me he does not suffer the same ailment as Baloo," Bagheera begged.

"No, he suffers a big, ugly, serpentine one," Baloo mentioned, pointing.

  
What?! I peered over again and saw John wrapped in Kaa's coils, clearly out of it.  **_How?!_ ** How did we not see that?!

"We were too busy looking for monkeys." Baloo shrugged.

I sighed. We gotta get him too. You get the kid, I'll get Kaa.

"I'm gone, man. Solid gone." Baloo called as he danced off, once more under the sway of the music.

**_Not yet, Baloo!_ **

Bagheera and I looked behind us as Louie came dancing our way, a trail of monkeys behind him with Ani dancing at the end of it. We scrambled for hiding places, Bagheera posing as a statue while I hid behind a pillar. Bagheera reached out to snag Ani as they went past, only to get crushed when Baloo threw open the door and danced out.

I face palmed and watched as Baloo distracted Louie while Bagheera tried grabbing Ani, getting his tail yanked in the process. I crept around the ruins, keeping an eye on Kaa and John.

Baloo and Louie kept dancing until Baloo's disguise fell off.

"Man..."

**_Oh no..._ **

"It's Baloo, the bear!"

"Yeah, that's him!"

"How'd that square get in here?"

"Louie, you old fool," Kaa hissed.

  
I used the distraction to crawl closer to John, who Kaa had released from his coils for the time being. I had almost reached him when my nose bumped into Kaa's snout.  **_Uh... Hi?_ ** I quickly close my eyes when Kaa's eyes started to change colors.  **_That's not going to work on me._ **

"Dessie!" Ani cried.

My eyes snapped open in worry and met with Kaa's eyes. I tried looking away as Kaa's eyes kept changing color but my mind went hazy and with a ping, all force of will left my body. I don't know how long I was out of it, but I came to when Kaa started yelling in pain. He had John and I both wrapped up in his coils, with Ani beating his head with a stick.

"Bad snakey! Bad! No eat Dessie and Johnny! Bad, bad, bad!" Ani screeched with every hit. She was really going to town on his head and leaving him several large lumps and gave him a black eye too.

I wiggled out of Kaa's coils and pulled John free before shimmying up the tree and pushing the bulk of Kaa's coils off the branch he was on, causing him to fall, smacking his head as he unwound, landing in a heap.

"Oof! My sinuses!" He whined, pushing his head up.

  
I cracked my knuckles as I stood over him.  **_Your sinuses will be the least of of your worries._ **

Ani pounced at Kaa with a yowl, scaring him clear out of the ruins. She stayed crouched down, hissing and spitting after him, hopping slightly.

****

  
**_Ok, wild thing. He's gone._ ** I picked her up and checked her over, scowling when I noticed there were forming bruises on her wrists and legs. Those monkeys had not been gentle with her. I'd deal with them later, first I had to wake up John. I knelt down and slapped at his cheeks. It didn't work, so I gave him one good slap.  **_John! Wake up!_ **

"Ow! What was that for?" he moaned, holding his face. "Is Ani all right?"

  
**_Kaa got to you. Got to me too. As for Ani...? Well, take a look._ ** I pointed to where she was back on the ground, hissing and spitting again.  **_She beat Kaa up and sent him clear out of the ruins._ **

"My, feisty little thing, Thor would be proud," he commented, rubbing his cheek.

  
I winced.  **_Sorry! You weren't waking up. We need to get out of here._ ** I helped John up and tucked the still hissing toddler under my arm, only to find ourselves surrounded by monkeys.  **_Whoops. This can't be good. Any ideas? Kaa's hypnosis messed with my magic..._ **

"None whatsoever," he admitted.

**_Oh dear... Baloo and Bagheera are in the same predicament. The monkeys aren't scared of them. What are we going to do? There's no way I'm giving them fire, not that I even could at this point. I'm not risking the gun either. That's the last thing we want them getting their hands on._ **

There was a deafening roar as a massive black lion leaped into the ruins, standing between us and the monkeys. He let out another roar, sending the monkeys scattering in panic as he chased after them.

  
**_Ok, that works. Let's go before they come back!_ ** I grabbed John and started running through the jungle, not caring that the branches were tearing at our hair and clothes, striking our skin. We finally stopped in a clearing, far away from the ruins as possible. I dropped down onto a fallen log, Ani in my lap as I caught my breath.  **_We made it out. Thank goodness._ **

"That fellow was the one that the villagers plan to attack," Bagheera panted.

  
We need to tell them he means no harm or get him elsewhere. J **_ohn, you're bleeding. Our clothes are a mess. I guess they aren't protected against tears. Now we know. The portal won't open until tomorrow morning at the latest. We'll camp here for the night._ ** I set Ani down and opened my bag, a tent flying out already set up and ready to go. It was one of those older looking tents you'd see out in the desert regions or down in the Court of Miracles, brightly colored and full of pillows and blankets inside. I put Ani inside and turned to John. **_I saw a river near here. Let's get that taken care of._ ** I took his hand and led him to the river, sitting him down. 

He sighed in exhaustion. 

  
**_I know._ ** I knelt down and soaked a rag in the water before bringing it back to John, wiping off his face and gingerly cleaning the cuts there.  **_Your shoulder is bleeding too._ ** I reached out to move the fabric so I could see how bad it was. I was startled when he jerked back.  **_John, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. I don't have my magic and I can't heal you. I need to clean it so it won't get infected and considering where we are, we really do not want that. Now hold still._ **

"No, please," he exclaimed. It took him a moment to regain his composure. "I'm not ready for you to see."

  
I looked at him in confusion.  **_See? See what? John, you are not the first man I've seen without a shirt. Thor walks around quite regularly without one, plus I live in a tower full of men. You don't have anything I haven't seen before. It has to be cleaned or else it'll get infected and you'll get really sick. Now hold still._ **

"No, that's not it."

**_Then what is it? Do you have battle scars or something? That doesn't bother me. I've seen my share of them and it's not going to make me love you any less. I have one of my own remember and it didn't make you love me any less either._ **

"It's not exactly a battle scar..."

  
**_What are you so scared of?_ ** I put my hand on his knee.  **_I'm not going to leave you over a scar. Do you not trust me? The wound has to be cleaned out, I'm sorry. There isn't any other way around it and without my magic, I can't heal it. It's just us out here and whatever it is will stay between us._ **

"I'm not worried that you'll leave me... I just... I don't want to relive that moment when you ask how."

**_I won't ask how. Just let me clean you up and you can tell me when you want to. Everything in it's own time._ **

He thought about it before nodding and removing his top.

  
I bit my tongue to keep from gasping at the sight. The scar was horrible, like someone had tried to brand his skin and messed up, taking a rather sizeable amount of skin with it, and tissue had to be cut away around the ruined area. I found the source of bleeding and it wasn't too bad. I cleaned all his cuts up and patted his arm in apology when he hissed from the sting of the medicine. I got him bandaged up and I pressed a gentle kiss to the ruined flesh of the scar, silently telling him it didn't bother me. I leaned back and smiled up at him, cupping his cheek.  **_It's alright. Just tell me when you're ready, alright? Now put your top back on, you're very distracting._ ** I blushed as I took him in again. He wasn't as muscled as Thor or Steve, but you could tell he trained and his usual outfits were very misleading about what lay underneath the clothes.

He blushed as well as he shrugged on his top and buttoned it.

  
**_We'll eat something then turn in, we've had a long day and it's almost dark._ ** I helped him up and hugged him tightly **_. You know, the image of you shirtless is going to be distracting me for quite awhile._ ** I teased. I pulled him down for a kiss.  **_I love you so much, you know that right?_ **

"You're going to make me blush."

**_But I like making you blush. We better get back and before you start fussing about my injuries, I'm fine. We need to worry about Ani, they bruised her arms and her ankles. Let's go back, check on her and then I'll take care of myself. My immune system is hardier than yours._ **

He nodded and moved to go find Ani.

  
**_She's in the tent._ ** I packed up the medical supplies and followed after, bumping into his back when he stopped abruptly.  **_What's wrong?_ ** I peered around him and saw the black lion from earlier.  **_Oh._ **

"He's just standing there," John whispered.

****

  
**_And staring. Say something._ ** I pushed him forward slightly.

"Say what? 'Don't eat me?'" he retorted.

**_No, that would probably just encourage him._ **

"That's not helping," John whispered.

**_Hey, you asked. And he can probably hear you._ **

"And read you, sweet cheeks," the lion grumbled.

**_It talks..._ **

"I'm more impressed that he reads," John muttered.

****

**_And you're not bothered he called me sweet cheeks? Some hero you are. I'm starting to change my mind about taking you to New York._ **

"He's a feline, not a man," John countered.

**_Fine, you talk to him then. You're the ambassador._ **

****

"I ain't chatting with some frilly ambassador," the lion snapped.

John pouted, "Your loss."

  
I snorted in laughter.  **_Well.... He's not far off about the frilly...._ **

John glared at me, daring me to finish that thought.

**_Hey, I've seen your wardrobe. You've got things frillier than my dresses._ **

****

"How?"

  
I bit my lip.  **_Uh... A little birdie told me?_ **

"You stated that you saw it."

**_Trifles._ **

"Moira..."

  
**_What...?_ ** I looked at him innocently.

He crossed his arms, not buying it.

**_Are you really going to be worrying about this when there's a talking lion the villagers want to hunt down?_ **

"He doesn't seem to be going anywhere soon," he retorted, gesturing to the lion sitting there.

**_That's not important. We have a mission._ **

"You're stalling."

**_Am not. What are you going to do to me anyways? I've seen your film, some of that stuff was pretty dang frilly. Not to mention we saw a glimpse inside your wardrobe._ **

"I could bend you over my knee." He leaned down so that his nose were inches from mine.

****

**_You wouldn't dare... Besides, I could have you down flat on the ground with your arm behind your back before you could blink._ **

He smirked regardless.

  
I felt myself flush as I hunched my shoulders, crossing my arms and pouted.  **_Shut up, you._ **

He turned his attention back to the lion. "If you won't speak with me, who do you wish to speak to?"

**_I looked at the lion as well. There must be someone you'll talk to._ **

"I'm looking at her, kitten," he replied.

**_Me? Why me?_ **

"Maybe this will remind you," he stated, moving his mane to reveal a tag and bell.

  
I walked forward, shrugging off John's hand as I knelt down and examined the tag.  **_Nightshade...? That was the name of my cat. He ran away and..._ ** I peered up into the lion's eyes, finding them achingly familiar.  **_Nightshade?_ **

"The one and only, sweet cheeks," he answered.

  
I laughed, feeling tears prick at my eyes. **_I can't believe it's you._ ** I pulled back a hand and swatted him hard across the snout.

He jumped back with a roar. "What was that for?!" He rubbed his nose, glaring at me.

****

  
**_That was for running away!_ ** I stood up, hands on hips.  **_Do you have any idea how long I searched for you?! How devastated I was when you ran away?! You might as well have clawed my heart out, that's how much it hurt!_ **

"I didn't want to," he argued, "I had to..."

**_That's no excuse! I find you again months after I came here and you're a freaking lion! And you can talk! We thought you were a stray that found his way into the house and into my crib and kept coming back!_ **

"I was your guardian," he explained, "This is my real form. What you saw was a form in which I could safely be near you."

**_I should bloody hope that form was meant to protect me. You sat on my head most of my infant days._ **

"I adored you kiddo, it couldn't be helped."

****

**_Daddy always said I looked like I was wearing a big, furry hat with limbs, eyes and tail. You always slept in my crib too._ **

****

"Yeah, he was an odd guy."

  
**_He let you stay._ ** I pointed out. **_And he was right. I did look like I was wearing you as a hat. You never lost that either, even when I grew up._ **

****

He merely grinned at me.

  
I threw my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. **_I'm so glad I have you back. Can you ever forgive me for leaving you behind? I figured Ani would need you more than I needed you._ **

"There ain't nothing to forgive, kitten." He wrapped a paw around me.

**_Just don't ever run off on me like that again. You'll come home right?_ **

"Not if I can help it. I hated leaving you and don't plan on doing it again."

**_Good, cause you're coming back home with me. But tomorrow. The portal won't open until tomorrow morning and we're all exhausted._ **

****

As if to prove my point, Ani yawned loudly from her spot in Baloo's arms.

"Then it'd be a good idea to sleep."

**_I need to eat something and Ani needs to eat too. She spent a good amount of energy beating the crap out of Kaa._ **

"There's a fruit tree nearby."

  
**_Sounds good, I'll go get some._ ** I headed off for it, exhaustion finally making itself known as it pressed down on my limbs. I barely turned my head when I heard John following me.  **_John?_ **

"Yes?" His head poked out of the bushes.

****

**_What are you doing?_ **

"Following you." 

**_Obviously._ **

"Then why ask?"

**_Why follow?_ **

"An extra set of arms?" He held his out.

****

**_Or you not wanting me to run the risk of getting eaten?_ **

"I doubt that Kaa would risk it after earlier."

****

**_Yeah. Oh look, there it is._ **

"What kind of fruits are those?"

**_Mangos. You need to get out to the gardens more._ **

"Maybe so."

  
**_Wait here._ ** I walked to the tree and prepared to climb up.  **_No, John. You aren't climbing it. It's getting dark and you can't see as well._ **

"I climbed the tree in the Hundred Acre Woods," he argued.

  
**_It was also in the day with more light._ ** I started to shimmy my way up the trunk.

"You know, I'm not as delicate as you like to make me out to be."

**_I never said that and I do not._ **

"Oh really?"

**_I worry, alright? I worry that I'll hurt you or you'll get hurt trying to do something for me._ **

"If I get hurt, I'll get hurt, but I'm not made of glass."

**_Neither am I. You do it without knowing it. I don't like others doing what I can do myself. But this isn't the time. We have an exhausted and hungry child to think about. I'll ease off as long as you promise you won't do anything that risks you breaking your neck or something. Climbing a tree in the growing darkness is one of them. Besides, I'm already in the tree, what are you going to do? Pluck me out of it?_ **

"Not really a smart thing to do right now, but I believe I've already done that."

  
**_No. You stay put._ ** I scrambled up the tree and started handing him mangos until he had an armful.  **_Let's go back._ ** I slid down again, dusting myself off, not that it did much good.  **_Come on. I know you're as tired as I am._ **

"Indeed," he yawned.

**_Come on, sleepyhead. Let's get you fed and into the tent. Today was pretty exhausting._ **

****

He moaned with a sleepy smile as he followed me.

**_How do you expect me not to fuss over you when you act like this? It's too cute._ **

"It's not my fault," he mumbled.

**_Still cute._ **

"You say that like it's a bad thing," he teased.

  
**_It's not. It makes me want to cuddle you._ ** I teased back.

"We should do that when we go to sleep then," he stated with a cheeky grin.

  
**_Very bold tonight, aren't we?_ ** I blushed a bit.

"Mmhmm!"

  
I laughed. Y **_ou'll have to convince me to cuddle when we turn in for the night._ ** I gave him my own cheeky grin as we walked back into camp. I paused when Nightshade was looking at us like he tasted something bad.  **_What's your problem?_ **

****

"Is he staying in the same tent as you?" he asked, glaring at John.

****

**_Yes, why? Ani is too._ **

"I can understand the munchkin, just not the hound," he countered.

**_Beg pardon? Why are you getting upset? Where do you expect him to sleep? Outside?_ **

****

"Why not?" he asked.

**_One, he doesn't sleep outside and two, I wouldn't ask of it. He's not used to camping like we are, remember? Surely you remember all the times Daddy took us camping? Besides, I know that you watched his film with me. He's not exactly the type to sleep outside on the ground._ **

"Which is why I don't want him in the same tent as you," he growled.

**_He's staying in the tent. This is not the first time we've shared. So quit your griping._ **

****

"What?!" He charged John, stopping short enough for John to back pedal two steps. "What have you been doing with my kitten?!"

  
I grabbed a mango and lobbed it at Nightshade, striking his nose. **_Hey! Knock it off, you overgrown hairball! He hasn't been doing anything except keeping nightmares away. He's been watching over me, oh so called guardian. Which, from what I recall, is supposed to be your job but there's been a great lack of it on your part. Yeesh, if you're like this now, what are you going to be like when I start courting?_ **

"Guard dog eating the first pretty boy who tries to woo you?" he snorted.

****

**_Sounds about right. No eating John._ **

"No promises," he quipped.

**_I mean it. Or no more catnip. Ever. And I'll take away the belled mouse you love so._ **

He gasped as he looked at me in disbelief. "You wouldn't dare!"

**_Oh, I would! Just try and see what happens._ **

"Fine," he groaned.

**_Good. Now no more complaining. John, he won't eat you. Come sit down and I'll peel some of those. Baloo, Bagheera, would you like some?_ **

"Yes, thank you," Bagheera answered.

"Would I," Baloo exclaimed excitedly.

  
I smiled as we sat down and we divided up the mangos between us, having gotten plenty. Baloo and Bagheera had no problem peeling theirs, but John looked rather lost. I smiled and took a mango from him and peeled it for him before handing it back.  **_Here. It's really good._ ** I peeled mine and bit a piece off before feeding it to Ani, who ate it in her half asleep state. I kept this up until she didn't want anymore and curled up against my leg in sleep. I ate mine, feeling rather hungry. I noticed John was still staring at his in his hand while the juice dripped down his hand and onto the ground.  **_What's wrong? You eat it with your hands. Keep holding it like that and it's gonna make your hands sticky._ **

"I know..." he muttered.

_**What's up then?**_ I looked at him in confusion as I licked the juice off my hands, which would have driven the princesses into conniptions had they seen it. _**Or is the issue of eating with your hands?**_

"Just not hungry," he yawned.

  
**_Just eat a few bites. You need something in your system. For me?_ ** I looked at him pleadingly. I smiled when he did as I asked and I finished it off for him.  **_The rest are yours if you want them Baloo and Bagheera. John looks ready to pass out where he sits._ ** I cleaned off his hands with some wet wipes I had with me and ushered him to the tent.  **_Good night and thank you. We'll see you in the morning. Nightshade, you're on guard duty._ **

****

"Yeah, yeah," Nightshade sighed.

  
**_Be good and I'll make sure Silver gives you a nice treat when we go home tomorrow._ ** I promised as I ushered John in. I set him down on the pillows and started working on removing his shoes for him.

"You're too good to me," he moaned.

  
**_I know, but you love it._ ** I got his shoes removed and sat in his lap to start working on the outer top he was wearing. **_Though you fuss, you like it when I take care of you, just how I like it when you take care of me._ **

"I like taking care of you," he muttered with a goofy grin.

  
I giggled as I pushed the outer top off him, leaving him in his undershirt. _I know you do._ I leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his neck. **_I know you do._ ** Since his shirt was so loose, I could see the beginnings of the scar that bothered him so. I pushed his collar to the side and pressed another kiss to the scarred flesh.  **_Does it still hurt?_ **

"Only on cold or stormy nights."

  
**_I'll keep the pain away._** I promised, resting my cheek on his shoulder. **_I can't imagine the pain you must have felt._** **_Thank Aslan you survived the wretched night. I won't let whoever did this to you hurt you ever again. Consider me your... Guardian angel you could say._** I hugged him tightly, rubbing his back.

"I like that."

  
**_Good, just like you're my guardian angel, despite what my cat says._ ** I pulled back and brushed the hair from his eyes.  _You should sleep. You look ready to fall asleep on me._

He smiled, rubbing my shoulder.

  
I sighed happily.  **_That feels good. But it's time for sleep._ ** I pressed a kiss to his cheek before kissing him softly. I pulled back and rested my forehead against his.  **_I love you so much._ **

"I love you..."

  
I sat next to him and laid him down, smoothing back his hair. **_I'll just be a moment._ ** I moved over a bit and shed my own outer top, leaving me in a black tank top. I combed out my hair and braided it before snuggling in next to John, Ani tucked into my arms. **_Good night John._ **

"Night... Moira..."

I smiled and fell fast asleep.

* * *

The sounds of the birds singing in the predawn roused me from my sleep. It took me a few moments to remember where I was and I relaxed, looking over to where Moira lay sleeping next to me. She was curled up on her side, Ani curling into her within Moira's embrace, both looking peaceful in their deep sleep. I stroked some hair from Moira's face and she shifted slightly, smiling.

I watched, smiling as well as I remembered the utter care and devotion she had shown me last night, warming my heart and filling me with love. She was truly heaven sent. I paused as I reflected on her words of being my guardian angel. I had heard those words once long ago on that dreadful night when a mysterious young girl had saved me before vanishing into the night. I looked at Moira again and began to wonder. No, surely not. Such a thing was impossible... Wasn't it? It would do me no good to worry over such matters as these at the time. Dawn was approaching and I sure Moira was eager to return home. I leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

  
She stirred again, stretching out gracefully before her eyes opened slightly, still heavy with sleep as she looked at me, a sweet smile on her lips.  **_Mmm. Good morning. I can see why the princesses like being woken up this way, it's a wonderful way to wake up._ **

"Then I shall have to do it more often," I replied. "It is morning, my love. Should we not prepare to head back to the portal?" I rubbed her side, trying to coax her awake. All the while, my eyes stayed focused on her crimson lips.

  
Said lips curved into a smile again.  **_Can't we stay a little longer? It's not yet dawn._ **

****

"It'll be here faster than you think," I warned, a smile on my lips regardless.

  
She wrinkled her nose slightly, still smiling.  **_But I'm too comfortable to move._ **

"Shall I carry you then?" I teased, more than willing to actually do such.

**_You'd have to carry Ani too._ **

"I'm sure that I can mange."

  
**_I'd have to put the tent away first._ ** She sighed, shifting again under my hand.  **_That's not helping me wake up, it's putting me to sleep._ ** She teased.

"My mistake." I kissed her.

**_Mmm. Never said I didn't like it._ **

"Then maybe I'll use it to lull you to sleep some nights." I kissed her again.

She lifted her head to meet me.

I smiled upon her.

She smiled back and lay her head back down.

"Come along, you need to get up."

  
**_No._ ** She rolled away from me, taking Ani with her.

"We can't afford to be late for the portal."

**_We won't. It'll remain open until we go through._ **

"It won't?"

**_We'll be fine._ **

There was so much that I had to learn about magic and its properties. I knew that with Moira, she would guide me in this world of hers.

  
She rolled over again, leaving Ani on her own pillow as she opened her arms for me. It was quite different seeing her arms and shoulders so bare, allowing me to see more of her pale flesh that enticed me so.  **_Just a few more minutes? At least til it's dawn. Nightshade probably isn't up yet._ **

I went to her happily, wrapping my own arms around her. "Till dawn then."

She sighed happily, nuzzling under my chin, utterly relaxed as she pressed the softness of her body into mine.

While she rested, I pondered on what she had said and my mysterious guardian from the horrible night.

The stillness of the morning was broken by the sound of elephants trumpeting in the distance and the sound of large feet in numbers marching closer.

“Oh no,” I moaned.

  
Moira sat up, looking cross.  **_Not the Dawn Patrol!_ **

Ani woke up and rubbed her eyes before scrambling out of the tent. “A pawade!”

  
**_We better grab her her before Colonel Haiti squishes her on accident or she makes them break ranks._ ** Moira ran out, not bothering to dress herself.

I was up on my feet and hot on Ani’s heels.

  
Moira got there first and snatched Ani out of the way just as Colonel Haiti was about to bring his foot down, unaware that Moira and Ani were near. Moira tumbled back, falling onto her back as the elephants marched past. I am getting the kid a leash. She scowled as she sat up, leaves and twigs tangled into her hair.  **_Ok, that’s it. We’re going home. Now._ **

“All right then, my love,” I replied, tucking my hands under her arms to help her up.

  
She accepted my help and tucked the wiggling child under her arm as she stalked back to camp. Nightshade! She scowled when she saw the lion fast asleep and dug her foot into his side.  **_Wake up!_ **

Nightshade yowled as he stumbled away. “What’s with the rude awakening?”

**_You were supposed to be on guard duty! Ani nearly ran out smack dab in the middle of the Dawn Patrol and Colonel Haiti nearly crushed her under his foot! Now that Ani is mobile, she gets into trouble. You need to help keep an eye on her._ **

“Sorry,” he mumbled, his head hanging low.

  
**_Now you know. We’re packing up and going home. And please, no eating anyone. Not even the mice._ ** She rubbed his head as she set Ani down at his paws and opened the satchel, the tent magically flying back inside. She caught my top and hers as they flew towards us and tossed me mine.

I took it and shrugged it on. 

  
Moira didn’t bother with hers, just stuffed it into her satchel, leaving her arms and shoulders bare to the elements. In the light of day, I could see healing scratches and cuts on her arms, no doubt from our run yesterday. She stretched her arms above her head before dropping them with a sigh.  **_Well, there’s the portal._ ** She pointed to where the air shimmered and rippled before us. She turned to look at Baloo and Bagheera.  **_Thank you for everything. Tell Mowgli that the mysterious prowler is gone and the villagers don’t have to worry anymore._ **

“Yes, we’ll inform him that the prowler went home with you,” Bagheera chuckled, “He should get a good laugh out of it himself.”

  
She laughed.  **_We’ll be seeing you. Say bye bye, Ani._ **

“Bye bye!” Ani chirped from Nightshade’s back, gripping onto his mane.

  
Moira turned to look at me.  **_Let’s go home._ ** She stepped forward and disappeared.

I took a deep breath and followed her, bracing myself for the sensation I had received when last entering it.

Moira was waiting for me on the other side, ready to steady me when I stepped through. Nightshade followed shortly after and he yawned mightily. 

**_Nightshade, go down to the kitchen and fetch yourself some breakfast. Silver will feed Ani. We’ll be down soon. Meet us there._ **

Nightshade left without another word, leaving Moira and I alone.

"Are we sure that's a good idea at his massive size?" I asked. "I mean, Silver's used to Simba, his pride, Scar, the hyenas, and Shere Khan, but he's never seen Nightshade before."

  
**_He'll be fine when he sees Ani with him. Besides, with him gone, I can do this._ ** She stepped forward and pulled me into her arms, kissing me deeply.

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her back.

  
She pulled a way after a few moments, smiling at me. **_It's probably going to be some time til we can do that again. If I know Steve, no doubt he's already down at the training fields with everyone else. His way of trying to promote peace between the heroes and villains is training sessions. We'll be expected down there after we finish our breakfast._ ** She let go of me and started checking her scanner and bag.

While she was doing that, my attention was caught by another mirror, smaller than the one we had just used, older looking and dustier, covered with chains. The glass was black with streaks of scarlet swirling through it. I was greatly intrigued, wondering where this mirror led to. A tight hand on my wrist drew me out of my thoughts and I turned to see Moira looking at me, her face drawn and eyes serious.

**_Stay away from that mirror. It leads to an evil place._ **

"Where does it lead to?" I asked, peering back at it.

  
**_Charn... I can say no more, not here._ ** She looked quite fearful, as if saying the name would envoke some terrible wrath upon us. She tugged my hand, eager to leave. **_Let us go, please._ **

"Where?" I glanced around to see if anyone might be listening.

  
**_In my tower, but later. The walls have ears. Come, let us eat first and attend the training then I'll tell you._ ** She pulled me from the room, the door closing behind us before the wall sealed over it again. She led the way up to the kitchens and pushed the door open.  **_Silver? We're home._ ** She seemed happier now that we were away from that mirror.

Nightshade was curled up in front of the large fireplace, a huge bowl of what appeared to be milk in front of him. I suppose some things never really changed. Ani was sitting at the table, happily eating her breakfast.

Moira accepted Silver's fussing like always and let him tend to her wounds, smiling faintly when he threatened to turn Kaa into a soup for trying to eat her. 

Silver fed us both before sending us on our way.

  
Moira sighed as she rubbed her neck.  **_Now we just have to go down to the field. Let's hope no one tries killing my cat._ ** She smiled a bit at that.  **_Though I think he'd probably scare the idea out of their minds. Shall we go?_ **

"All right," I muttered. I was happy to see her in chipper spirits, but I was still curious about that mirror and Charn. Why had I never heard of that place?

* * *

I sighed again as we headed for the fields. I had managed to ward him off about the mirror for the time being, but I knew it wouldn't last. Like I thought, everyone including the villains were gathered at the training fields under Steve's directions. Steve was currently running laps with a few people lagging behind him. Oberon and Titania were in the stands with the majority of the group, watching with varying degrees of amusement.

  
I cleared my throat to get their attention.  **_We're back._ ** I was highly aware John and I looked quite the sight. I knew I still had leaves and twigs in my hair and we probably had dirt on us, plus the tears in our clothes. We probably looked dead on our feet too.

"Y'all look like you had fun," Tony grumbled.

**_Fun is NOT the word I'd use. I'm going to kill Kaa next time I see him. Those monkeys too._ **

****

"What word would you use then?" Maleficent asked from her seat in the stands.

**_Words that I wouldn't use in present company._ **

She chortled as Oberon growled out, "Then it's not words of a lady."

  
**_Nope. Blame him._ ** I pointed at Tony.  **_But seriously, I'm going to kill those monkeys and Kaa if I ever see them again. Kaa tried to eat us and the monkeys bruised Ani when they carried her off. Louie tried getting fire out of her._ ** I plopped down next to Tony and slouched back against the step behind me, not caring if slouching wasn't proper.  **_Though Ani, held her own. She beat the snot out of Kaa and scared him clear out of the ruins when she pounced at him, yowling and spitting._ **

"T'ch! Louie is a fool and Kaa is only as helpful as his appetite," Maleficent scoffed. "It is a wonder I tolerate them so."

**_Tell me about it. If it wasn't for Ani and Nightshade, John and I would have been goners._ **

"Nightshade?" Oberon and Maleficent both inquired. He eyed her as she smirked at him.

  
I pointed behind me as Nightshade loped towards us with Ani on his back.  **_My cat._ ** I yawned as I stretched arching my back slightly.

"Would you like some help?" Bruce asked, offering to fix my alignment.

**_Would you? That blasted snake squeezed me in his coils and messed up my back._ **

"Sure thing," he chuckled. "Now, I don't quite go Sweet's route, but I can fix you up just as well as he can."

**_Eh, take it away Doc._ **

He took a hold of me and started popping the joints in my back before finishing with my neck. It wasn't like how Sweet's would have done it, but I'd be damned if the results weren't the same.

**_Wow, Bruce. I feel great! I seriously needed that. Getting nearly crushed by a snake isn't fun._ **

"Um... may I?" John inquired with a sheepish grin. "That way doesn't look as terrifying as Dr. Sweet's way."

  
I got out of the way.  **_Ah, Sweet's isn't so bad, despite the terrifying look. Bruce saves us a fortune in chiropracters._ **

"Or those bear hugs," Gwen pointed out. "He could give the Big Guy a run for his money on those hugs."

  
**_That too._ ** I grinned as I plucked Ani off Nightshade's back and held her out to Oberon.  **_I believe you lost this?_ **

Ani tried curling up and looking cute, knowing she was in trouble.

**_Did I forget to mention she nearly got us squashed when she ran out in the middle of the Dawn Patrol? That's probably what helped mess up my back, trying to get her out of the way. But still, she saved John and myself._ **

Oberon gave her the grumpy Papa bear scowl as he stated, "Anika Stark, you had Titania and myself worried sick. Not to mention the fact that you could have gotten yourself hurt when you disappeared like that or went running around through the jungle. What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?"

Ani teared up as she sniffled. "Sowwy Daddy."

He paused again, surprised by the "Daddy" as he tried to regain his composure.

**_Oh, just take the kid and hug her already before she starts bawling, thinking you're mad at her and don't like her anymore. You can worry about the other thing later._ **

He sighed and held his hands out for her.

I handed her over promptly.

"It's all right," he whispered, "Just promise not to worry us like that again, okay?"

She sniffled and nodded, cuddling into him.

"That's a good girl." He smiled softly as he hugged her a bit.

**_I have no idea where she got the term of endearment from. But I think she's going to stick with it._ **

"I suppose that I'll have to just get used to it then," he admitted.

  
**_I suppose so. And she's out again. They bruised her ankles and wrists pretty good_ ** .

He lifted up her tiny hands in just one of his massive palms, gazing at them before his palm glowed green healing her wrists. He then gently touched her ankles healing those as well. "Apes aren't always very cautious with their strengths. A shark has more control with its teeth than an ape with its muscle."

  
**_Yeah, no kidding. Not that I'd want to meet a shark._ ** I scratched at one of the still healing scrapes on my arms.  **_Still, she's a fighter. You should have seen her taking on Kaa._ **

He smirked, eyeing Thor. "I bet she would have made Asgard proud."

**_Funny, that's what John said. Nightshade! Can you not do that out where everyone can see? Put your leg down._ **

"How can he do that?" John asked, "He's so massive. I've seen Scar do it, but his form is rather lithe compared to Nightshade."

**_Eh, he's just a big cat. Lion he may be, but he's still a spoiled cat._ **

"Would you prefer my other form?" Nightshade retorted, shrinking down to the size of a house cat.

**_For now, but keep your leg down. No one needs to see you licking your privates._ **

"T'ch! It's just a bath," he grumbled, sulking.

  
**_Still, you can do that at home in the tower._ ** I smirked when he slinked over and climbed up to sit on my head again, just like he used to.  **_Oh look, the legged hat returns._ ** I teased, poking at one of his paws.  **_He used to do this when I was a baby too. He just wandered in one day and was wrapped around my head while I was in my crib. That's where my parents found him. He kept coming back and curling up with me so they let him stay._ ** I gently wiggled his paw.

"Tony! Get down here! It's time for training!" Steve called from the field.

**_Bye Tony, have fun._ **

"You too Des!" 

  
**_Aw, what? I just got home! Can't I relax? Haven't I been through enough already?_ **

"Nope!"

"You asked," Gwen teased.

**_Shut it you. Steve! Come on! I'm tired!_ **

"All the more reason to do it!"

**_If I die from exhaustion, I'm coming back and haunting you!_ **

"I'll take that risk!"

**_I'm not moving!_ **

He gave me a dark look as he started making his way to the stands, even Tony got out of his way. "If you're not moving, then I'll come and get you."

  
**_Ugh, fine! But I won't like it!_ ** I got up and stalked down to the field.  **_I don't like you right now._ **

"I'll live," he retorted, following me down.

****

**_What hell are you forcing me into?_ **

He tossed me a sword. "You will be dueling with this, and your opponent will be Lord Cutler Beckett."


	11. It Isn't Always Fun and Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which magic is spent, feelings are questioned and fairies get into places they shouldn't

  
I caught the sword and looked at Steve bluntly. **_Seriously? You're giving me a sharp object to swing around when I'm dead on my feet? I fail to see the prudence in this idea, so polite pass._ **   


"Are you scared?" I heard someone tease.

"Uh oh..." Tony muttered, sounding pleased. "He shouldn't have said that..."

  
I felt my eye twitch as I turned to face Lord Cutler Beckett himself. **_I'm not afraid. If anyone should be afraid, it's you._ **   


"Ooh!" Tony drawled, rather like children did back in school when a student was called out.

**_Shut it Tony! No one needs your immature displays._ **

Beckett rolled his eyes at Tony. "Indeed."

"Ooh, whatcha gonna do, short stuff? Throw a mini rage at me?" Tony mocked Beckett.

I facepalmed, shaking my head in disbelief.

"That would be a waste of my time and energy," Beckett retorted.

**_My brother is a freaking moron... Tony, you better back it off or else._ **

"Or you'll what?" 

  
**_I'll release certain information about you to the press that you most certainly do not want getting out to the public. Say for instance, a certain show you watch about ponies and your favorite one?_ ** I smirked when Tony paled slightly.   


"Ha! I don't fear that! It's not unusual for people to get into it!" Tony laughed it off.

I shrugged and went for a failsafe and dumped a ball of water on him.

Tony shrieked and started flailing around. "I'm melting! I'm melting! Oh, my beautiful genius is melting away! Oh, what a world!" Tony continued to cry as he collapsed on the ground.

  
I looked at Steve. **_Since he's dead now, can I have his lab?_ ** I asked, amid the chuckles from the others gathered. **_I call dibs on his room too._ **   


"Aw man!" Clint moaned, pretending to be put out. "I wanted his room!"

Tony popped up. "I'm still alive! Back off you vultures! No one is taking my room or lab!"

  
I snapped my fingers in mock disappointment.  **_Aw, darn. There goes that idea. Back to the matter at hand._ ** I turned back to Beckett.  **_I believe you insulted my honor._ **   


"Did I now?" he teased again.

  
**_Yes, you did. I don't take that sort of thing lightly._ ** I drew the sword Steve gave me.  **_Steve seems to think it's fitting we be opponents, best not to deny the good Captain's wishes. Unless you're the one who is frightened._ **   


"Well, it is good to see that you have your spunk back," he commented with a tilt of his head and a grin.

**_It's more the sooner I beat you, the sooner I can relax._ **

"You know, I won't make it easy," he explained, "I do have a reputation to look after."

**_Funny, who said anything about me expecting you to go easy on me? I'd be most disappointed if you did._ **

"You have no idea how much that pleases me to hear you say that," he replied, pulling out his sword and getting into position. "Shall we then?"

  
**_We shall._ ** I got into a different position than him, no doubt confusing him slightly. My eyes flicked over him, watching him breathe and his muscles twitch, just waiting for that tell tale sign that he was about to move. I saw him lunge forward and then feint to the right, so I smoothly moved out of the way, my foot catching his causing him to stumble slightly as I got behind him, the tip of my sword pressed to his back.  **_If I was the enemy, you'd be dead right now._ **   


"Fascinating," he breathed, exhilarated.

  
I stepped back, taking my sword with me to put space between us. **_Watching one's feet is a rather telling sign._ ** I watched him as he straightened up and turned towards me.  **_Do you wish to continue?_ **   


He smirked as he took his stance again, but there was something different about it, more calculating than before.

I smirked back, sliding into my own position and watching him. I started circling, keeping him completely in my sight and never let him see my back. Showing an enemy your back was inviting an attack that could very well end your life. I blocked his thrust and fought him back, flipping out of the way when he took a swing near my stomach.

It probably wasn't the best idea as he anticipated my landing and knocked me off my feet before holding his sword above my neck with a smirk that screamed the same thing I had told him when I had bested him.

  
I smirked as well, completely at ease which seemed to confuse him as I leaned up, pressing my throat against the blade.  **_You seem so sure you've got the best of me._ **   


"I would be sorely disappointed if I had."

  
**_Your blade isn't the first I've had pressed to my throat. And you didn't._ ** I pressed a dagger I always kept concealed on me into his stomach, hard enough that he could feel it but not hard enough that it drew blood.   


"My, you are a breath of fresh air." His grin widened as it looked like he was truly enjoying himself.

  
**_Well, thank you. I'm quite flattered. I've also known to take it away._ ** I leaned my head back as I swept his feet out from under him, kicking his sword from his hand and up to the air. I rolled away from him as he fell onto his back and grabbed my fallen sword, catching his when it came down again. I crossed both over his neck, stabbing them into the ground as I pressed a boot onto his chest, completely immobilizing him. If he tried to move, he'd end up cutting his neck.   


He smirked at me wickedly.

  
I would deny it but I flushed rather red at the sight of him smirking in such a way.  **_What?_ **   


"You are certainly more promising than the other princesses," he replied, "Tell me, who has trained you so well?"

**_Now that would be telling, wouldn't it?_ **

"Why yes it would, but it would also be a testament to their skills in teaching as well as swordplay."

  
**_If you must know, Widow trained me as well as Norrington. I just add my own little flair of trickery, thanks to my teacher Loki._ ** I glanced up at Loki who was watching in the stands.   


He gave me a stern look, his eyes moving to Beckett than back at me. He was trying to tell me something without saying anything at all.

  
I looked back down at Beckett.  **_I have to say, I'm disappointed._ **   


"And why is that?"

**_Because I am not seeing the impressive swordsmanship I have heard so much about. You're testing me aren't you? You know, you could have just asked._ **

"Asking and seeing are two very different things, my sweet princess."

**_I thought a gentleman was to keep his word._ **

"Oh now, who said I was done?" I was surprised by the dagger pushing back the blades as he also pulled out a cutlass taking a swing at me.

  
**_Now, where were you hiding that?_ ** I danced out of his way, his sword still in my hand.   


"Now, that would be telling, wouldn't it?" he teased.

  
I smirked.  **_Finally a decent challenge._ ** I got into another position, both blades in my hands. **_I suppose you want this back then?_ **   


"After I take it from you," he answered with a bow.

  
**_You're welcome to try._ ** I nodded my head slightly, not once taking my eyes off him.   


He swung and was actually deflecting with just the dagger. I was being pushed back as I deflected his cutlass and parrying with my own blade. It startled me momentarily when my back hit a wall as I glanced at it, which gave him the perfect opportunity to lock both my blades with his own and held his dagger to an area with vital organs.

"I'm going to confess," he panted ever so slightly, "I would be thrilled if you grew an extra pair of arms because that is going to be the easiest way to get out of this situation."

  
**_Oh and who said I'd take the easiest way out?_** **_I was trained by Loki, I'm known for tricks._** I leaned forward so my breath brushed his ear. ** _Perhaps you shouldn't have let yourself come so close to me. Who knows what I could do in such a close and intimate space._**  


"I am shaking with anticipation," he whispered in my ear.

  
**_Hmm..._ ** I smirked and bit down on his shoulder, hard enough that he would feel it through his coat and shoulder and catch him off guard. Though no one else could really see what I had done.   


"Really?" he sighed. Despite the show, I could feel that he tensed through my teeth. "You do realize the number of layers I wear, do you not?"

  
**_I do. But it distracted you enough._ ** I pressed the dagger back at him, having slipped it from his grasp.  **_Would you rather I have gone for your throat?_ ** I let go of his shoulder.   


"Hmm, now I think that would be a bit of foreplay for an interesting duel," he chuckled.

**_It could be arranged._ **

"Hey, DD?" Gwen yelled.

**_What? And quit calling me that!_ **

"You thingy is going off!" she replied, holding up my tablet.

**_What thingy? That? It shouldn't be!_ **

Beckett sighed in disappointment, "Duty calls to ruin our good fun."

**_I just got back, I shouldn't have anymore missions. Gwen! Swipe to the right and there will be a tab that says 'Send Info'. Hit that and it will send the info to Tron. It's just a reminder that I haven't done it yet._ **

"With these gloves?!" she argued. "They aren't made for swiping!"

  
**_Give it to Bruce then!_ ** I threw Beckett off of me, using his distraction against him.   


"Just deal with yourself, Des-girl," Steve growled, whispering in my ear, "I don't care for how Beckett is treating this training session."

**_I'm busy. I'm not backing out of my duel. I can take care of myself. My honor will not allow it._ **

"I'm not making you back out, I am forcing it to end," he snapped. He thrust his finger to the stands, showing me how serious he was being.

  
I gaped at him in shock.  **_Are you serious?_ **   


"Dead serious." His whole demeanor was reading, "my way, no highway option" right now.

I scowled and tossed Beckett his sword and dagger back before stomping off to the stands.

"Spoil sport," Beckett muttered, dusting himself off before picking up his blades.

**_You suck Steve! Just for that, I'm not making your favorite dessert for two months!_ **

"I'll live!" he barked back.

**_Bite me!_ **

"I'll be happy to do that," Loki cooed, offering me his hand in the stands. He smirked at me like he usually did.

  
I took his hand with a roll of my eyes and let him pull me into his lap like he usually did. Steve sucks.  **_I was having fun._ **   


****

"Beckett was making him uncomfortable," he whispered in my ear. "The way he was gauging your skills."

  
**_Yeah, yeah. What else is new?_ ** I settled into him, feeling tired again.  **_He ruins all the fun. Though I kinda wish I hadn't bitten him, that kinda hurt._ **   


****

"With all those layers, I would have been surprised if it didn't," he replied, "He wears more layers than the kitten over there."

Gwen glared at him over her shoulder, but didn't say anything. Although, I knew that she would do something about it later. Despite being able to turn into a feline like Jareth turned into an owl, she hated being called any feline related pet names.

  
**_Loki, be nice._ ** I poked his cheeks.   


"Now, where is the fun in that?" he playfully whined with a faux pout.

  
I gently bumped my forehead against his.  **_You know that doesn't work on me anymore._ **   


He grinned, a chuckle escaping him.

**_I know you too well, Pudding Pop._ **

"But you love me for it."

**_Hmm... Darn, you're right. I do. I blame you for being so charming._ **

He mocked a gasp. "Shame on me."

  
I laughed.  **_Yes, shame on you._ **   


He laughed as well.

  
**_You're a very bad influence._ ** I pressed my nose to his, his skin cool against mine.   


"Yes, but you wouldn't have me any other way, now would you?"

  
**_No, because then you wouldn't be my Loki._ ** I played with the strands of his long hair like I usually did as I watched the others train.   


He rested his chin on my shoulder, letting me do as I please.

I caught John's eye over Loki's head and he looked upset about something. I raised an eyebrow in silent question.

He blushed at being caught before smiling weakly and shaking his head.

I gave him a look that stated I didn't buy it.

He mouthed the word, "later" to me with a smile that stated he promised.

  
I gave him a pointed look before turning my eyes back to the field. I saw Lottie looking at us, clearly trying to contain herself. **_Lottie? You look like you're going explode. Something on your mind?_ **   


She squealed a bit before opening her mouth to say something. However, someone else beat her to the punch.

"Well, it certainly seems that Loki has lured in another woman to be part of his numerous conquests. Not surprising since he seems to enjoy playing the role of harlot." Ratcliffe sneered, a nasty grin on his face. "I must say Rolfe, you certainly know where to find the princesses that have two princes... Oh, but wait, your title as Disney prince was revoked, was it not?"

Loki snarled as he glared at him.

  
I patted Loki's shoulders soothingly and shooting John a look **_. Ignore him._ ** I snarled at Ratcliffe myself. J **_ust what are you implying? Two princes?_ **   


"Leave it alone Ratcliffe," John droned, "You know not of which you speak."

**_I'm curious to know what he seems to know. What are you implying?_ **

"Well, anyone with sense can see that you are sweet on Rolfe, but to see how you are with the Prince of Harems himself." Ratcliffe gestured to Loki. "Everyone's heard of the stories."

****

**_Either keep your slander to yourself or bite your tongue off. You'd be doing all of us a favor._ **

****

"I'd offer a creature to bite it off for him," Gwen growled, "but each creature I'd offer would give him wide berth because of how repulsive he is."

**_Agreed. Methinks he's just jealous that Loki and John are both charming and sought after while no woman in her right mind would even go near him. Even an insane woman wouldn't._ **

"More like Loki would go after anything with a pulse." Ratcliffe smirked. "Interesting enough to see the one woman who could never get a man come to the defense of the one, who blatantly mocks her."

  
**_I'm warning you Ratcliffe..._ ** My fingers twitched against Loki's shoulders, magic sparking and crackling at the tips.   


"What makes you think I want a man, you miserable swine?" she snarled, standing to face him.

**_Easy, Gwen. He's an insult to all swine since they're much more intelligent._ **

"I'd hardly call it a fair fight, the Goblin King's apprentice against a mere mortal man," he taunted.

**_That didn't stop you from firing on an unarmed man when he clearly wanted peace. I recall you were dragged away in chains after that._ **

"I could take you without any of my powers," she snapped.

**_Gwen... Sit. He's just getting a rise out of you._ **

"Best do as the princess tells you, squire," he mocked.

She snarled at him, the air around her freezing and going dark. I could hear hissing from her gremlins as they tried to stay out of sight.

  
**_Really? That was pathetic, even for you. Now I suggest you zip it before one of us rips your tongue out._ ** I warned as Nightshade in his lion form prowled up behind me, staring at Ratcliffe.   


"Ratcliffe," Maleficent growled, "You would do well to remember that insulting King Jareth's apprentice is an insult to him as well." There was an underlying threat besides the obvious, but I could grasp what it was.

Only then did Ratcliffe pale as Maleficent glared at him pointedly. "Yes mi-milady, as you say. My apologies."

I decided to take it one step further and limit his ability to spew filth by making his tonuge roll up on him inside his mouth, making it impossible for him to speak. I waited for him to realize just what happened.

He glared at me in disbelief before harrumphing and storming off the other way.

  
**_Aw, what's the matter? Kitty got your tonuge?_ ** I snickered as I rested my chin on Loki's head as he pressed his face into my shoulder to muffle his chuckles.   


Gwen didn't stay as she stormed off in the opposite direction of Ratcliffe. I had noticed that Maleficent kept a steady eye on her as she went.

  
I caught Oberon's eye and he didn't look pleased.  **_What? I'm not apologizing for cursing him with the Tongue Lock curse._ **   


"That's not it," he muttered.

**_What'd I do now? He's lucky I didn't turn him into a rat._ **

"Not here," he replied.

**_Fine fine._ **

****

Jareth stormed past the stands, coming from the direction that Ratcliffe had stormed off.

**_Jareth, did you make it hurt?_ **

"I have other things to attend to than a pathetic war monger," he growled, not stopping nor turning his attention to anyone.

**_Can we stick him in an oubliette though? Tell Gwen that she's welcome to come by my tower if she needs a break._ **

"My apprentice comes before that wretch," he snapped, still stomping toward his intended direction.

****

  
**_Speaking of, I should probably leave myself._ ** I felt even more exhausted than ever.   


"Yes," Loki sighed, "you've just gotten back from a mission after all."

  
I patted his shoulders.  **_Don't take what he said to heart._ **   


"Why not?" he grumbled, "It's not like he doesn't say what everyone else thinks."

**_Because it's not true. I forced him to look at me. Am I everyone? Is that what you believe I think?_ **

"Not you, no, you're not like everyone here."

**_Then what does it matter? It doesn't matter what they think of you, only what you think of yourself. I know your past, but it doesn't bother me in the slightest. You are still dear to me and I am still dear to you, yes?_ **

"Yes."

****

**_There you go then. He's just jealous because you could easily get hundreds if not thousands of women to fall at your feet with just a look. You should see how popular you are back where I came from. You'd have no problem finding an army there._ **

He smirked somewhat sourly. "I know how popular I am of where you speak."

****

**_Then would it be bad if I said I would have been a willing recruit?_ **

"Now, you'll go tickling my ego with that."

  
**_Still true._ ** I kissed his cheek. Don't let him get to you.  **_We'll have time together, just us like we used to._ ** I got up from his lap and poofed up to my tower. When I got there I flopped facedown on my couch, letting out a weary sigh. I didn't lift my head when I sensed someone enter the tower.  **_Go away, we're closed._ **   


"Not to us," Oberon gruffed.

**_What....? I'm tired._ **

"Well, we're not sure how to put this," Titania began.

  
"Not true," Oberon interrupted, "I know perfectly. **_What was that back there?"_ **   


**_Does it involve moving? And what was what?_ **

"You were sitting in the Trickster's lap," he growled.

**_So?_ **

"No one sits in the Trickster's lap, save possibly his children. Plus, you're not like that with anyone, save Anika."

****

**_And?_ **

"What is your relations between you and the Trickster, besides a teacher/apprentice one?" Titania phrased.

**_We're close._ **

"How close?" Oberon grumbled.

  
I paused, trying to think.  **_Loki and I... We have a very deep emotional bond to each other. He's my best friend and he opens up to me, more than he does even Thor. He bares his heart with me and I with him. He's the only one I trust so completely and he me._ **   


"And what of Rolfe?" Titania inquired.

****

  
**_What about him?_ ** I didn't like where this was going.   


"Do you not trust him as completely as you do Loki?" she asked.

****

**_I do, but there's still some things we aren't fully ready to tell each other. Loki I've known longer than John. There isn't much I can hide from him._ **

"And yet, your relations with Rolfe is... different?" she implored.

  
**_Different?_ ** I lifted my head, eyeing her warily.   


She smiled at me knowingly.

  
**_No idea._ ** I dropped my head again.   


"Moira?" 

"Really? 'No idea?'" Oberon trolled.

I shot him a look as I got up, hearing John coming up the stairs. I was rather surprised when John bust through the door, making a beeline for me without taking in his surroundings and pulled me into his arms, kissing me soundly.

"I'd call that different," Oberon continued.

"Indeed," Titania chortled.

  
I swatted John's shoulder to make him stop.  **_John, company._ **   


John paled as he gave me space. "Lord Oberon!"

"Calm yourself, Rolfe," Oberon sighed, "You're a better match than the Trickster."

  
**_Usually it's look before you leap, but in your case John, it's look before you kiss._ ** I touched a hand to my lips as I smiled, rather amused.  **_Well, you outed us._ **   


"Why? We aren't going to air out your laundry," Oberon stated.

****

**_I meant John outed us to you unintentionally. John, calm down. You look ready to have a panic attack._ **

"Yes Rolfe, it's not like I bite," Oberon taunted, showing a fang as he grinned.

John, if possible, paled even more.

  
**_Stop teasing him._ ** I pushed John towards the couch, sitting him down and patting his hand reassuringly.  **_John, he's just messing with you. Why are you so worked up? It's not like they're going to tell anyone._ **   


"But it always starts with someone knowing," he fussed, "and then everyone knows, and then you and I never get a moment of peace."

**_Would it be so bad if they knew? We wouldn't have to hide and we have plenty of places for privacy remember?_ **

"If I know the princes, they'll find ways around that," he grumbled.

"As much as it pains me, he does have a point there," Oberon sighed. "It was painfully obvious that they didn't care for what Ratcliffe was hinting at. It seemed to work them up more than any possible threat of war with Jareth's Kingdom that he stirred up with antagonizing Gwendolyn like he had."

**_We have our garden, we have here. They have no power over us and if anything, they're hypocrites considering many of them married above or below their so called station. First love in reality rarely lasts._ **

He shrugged at that. "This isn't Reality."

****

**_I said reality, not Reality like the place._ **

"Yes, but this is Disney, reality is relative here," he teased.

**_And? Quite frankly, Pocahontas was a fool to let you go. But her loss, my gain._ **

****

John smiled at me, resting his forehead against mine.

  
I smiled back, rubbing my nose against his.  **_I'm not going to let some pretentious princes decide who I can and cannot love._ **   


****

"What was all that with Loki?" John asked.

"Well, I think we've overstayed our welcome," Oberon exclaimed, knowing the awkward conversation to come.

**_You're babysitting the kid._ **

"Exactly," he stated, thankful for the out.

Titania chortled as she followed Oberon out. "You two take care."

  
I sighed, rubbing my eyes.  **_Ok, you have questions._ **   


He just nodded as he waited for the answer to the first one.

**_It's nothing you need to worry about._ **

"Oh?"

**_I don't see Loki that way if that's what you're worried about. Loki and I... Well, it's hard to explain._ **

"You're friends."

**_Yes, but it goes way deeper than that. Loki... He's someone I trust completely and knows more about me than anyone. He knows things I'm not quite ready to tell you like you aren't ready to tell me things. I'm his emotional support, the one who understands him more than anyone can. More than Thor. The thing with me in his lap is normal for us. Physical touch helps keep him calm and it helps keep me from freaking out in large groups of people if I'm not distracted._ **

He nodded, pausing to think. "What is Charn?"

  
I had to laugh. **_You were asking about Loki and now you're on about Charn?_ **   


"I trust you. I might not trust him considering his history as a liesmith, but I trust you."

  
I cupped his cheek.  **_Thank you. Just don't freak out if he gets affectionate or something like that. That's just how we are. You really want to know about Charn?_ **   


****

He nodded. "Why is the mirror to it chained? How come it isn't part of the main mirror? Where is it? Who dwells there?"

**_Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down. Don't you want to clean up and change first?_ **

"I suppose... but why do you keep putting it off?"

****

**_Because no one is to know about it._ **

****

"Why?"

  
**_Clean up first. Then I'll tell you. You'll find a change of clothes in there._ ** I pointed to a basket near my spinning wheel.   


He sighed, but nodded.

  
I disappeared up the stairs and washed up and changed into a simple dress of pale almost white, blue. I pulled my hair back with a ribbon I had and deemed myself done. I went back down and found John dressed like he was at the end of his film.  **_I always liked that outfit._ ** I smiled as I walked up to him.   


He smiled back. "You look lovely."

  
I blushed under his praise.  **_It's just a simple dress._ **   


"But it becomes so much more on you."

  
I smiled.  **_Who is the one stalling now? But I like this outfit on you._ ** I ran my hands up his chest and over his shoulders, hoping to distract him enough to make him forget about Charn.   


"I'm not, why is Charn such a big secret?"

  
I sighed and pulled him to the couch.  **_What I'm about to tell you, you cannot tell anyone. No one except a select few are supposed to know._ **   


He nodded.

  
**_Charn is dying. It's been dying for several years now._ ** I sighed, trying to think of how to continue.  **_You know of Jadis, the White Witch?_ **   


He nodded. "I have heard of her."

  
**_That was her realm, long before she ruled over Narnia. It has no name, only the name of the city. She was the last of a long line of magically skilled emperors and empresses. Erlkonig resided there for a time and it is where Jareth was born. Charn was once a place full of magic, the wonder of all worlds. Dragons used to reside there, you know. Jadis had a sister once, and they fought over the throne. Jadis lost. She claims it was her sister's fault because she broke the truce not to use magic. After three days of battle in the city after years of a bloody and murderous civil war, the sister won and came to take her captive._ ** I paused, making sure John was able to keep up.   


"What happened?"

  
I sighed heavily. **_There is an ancient and evil spell that the family of Charn knew about but had no knowledge of it. Its often referred to as..._ ** I bit my lip. **_The Deplorable Word. It would destroy all life except for the one who uttered it._ **   


He paled a bit.

**_The royal family had oaths that bound them that would keep them from seeking it, but Jadis found it. Jadis uttered it and her world was destroyed. She would rather see it's destruction than give up the power she once held. She put herself into an enchanted sleep in the Hall of Images beside those who had come before her. But there were many thrones left empty after her, which means the dynasty of Charn had come to an early end._ **

"What of Jareth?"

**_Erlkonig took Jareth out of Charn before it's destruction. By removing Jareth, he was removed from the line of Charn. Do you understand so far?_ **

"So... Jareth has no claim to it?"

**_No, he does not, nor does he want any claim. You see, Charn was not always so bad. The early rulers were once kind and decent, but as the years went by, Charn descended into a cruel, tyrannical empire and their lineage evolved into one of malevolence, corruption and evil, and even despair, seeing their subjects as property to be killed if they deemed it necessary. When Jadis froze herself, the waters of Charn dried up and the once great city crumbled into ruins. Now Charn is totally deserted, lifeless and crumbling, under a dying, giant, red sun and not even weeds or insects live._ **

John swallowed heavily at the thought.

**_It is still dying. To be sent to Charn is like a death sentence. There is no food, no water, no shelter and no warmth to be given from the sun. You'd either die of starvation or you'd subcumb to the insanity of being the only person left in that world, no other life besides you. Knowledge of the Deplorable Word possibly still exists somewhere among the ancient ruins. That is why it has been removed. All knowledge of the Word died with Jadis, but it is possilbe it still exists. Such knowledge of such a spell must NEVER come to light. In the wrong hands, it would mean death for us all._ **

"I can understand why Jareth never speaks of her..." he muttered.

**_Exactly. But that's not all to the story. See, when Aslan created Narnia, there was a tree. It was an apple tree to be specific, a tree found in the Garden of Youth. The apple is only to be be plucked to help others and not to be eaten for oneself. Jadis disregarded this and climbed the walls. While she was granted immortality and strength, the juice left a horrible dark stain around her mouth and the scent, while pleasing and  desirable to others, instilled a loathing in her at the sight of the fruit and it's scent, repelling her from it forever. Nor would she ever be happy. The apple that was taken with permission was planted in the Lantern Waste as the Tree of Protection, protecting Narnia from Jadis for 898 years before it died. An apple from this tree was planted on earth after it was used to heal and from the wood of the tree, the Wardrobe was fashioned. Jadis, however, was forced to live eternally with her utter misery, the tree smelling of despair, horror and death to her._ **

"I can't imagine how that must have felt."

  
**_She paid the price for her greed._ ** I shrugged.  **_Magic always comes with a price and she took what she shouldn't have out of greed. I feel no sympathy for her._ **   


John seemed thoughtful for a moment. "Jadis, she and the Erlkönig were wed, were they not?"

**_Possibly. Faes are rather strange in their ways with marriage and such._ **

"Is it possible that they had more than Jareth? I know he has sisters... um, sister, I have heard him mention them-her in passing, half-sisters..."

**_Aye. He does. He has one. Nice girl, likes to annoy him to no end. If there are any who came before Jareth from his parents, I don't know. He doesn't like talking about his parents. After his father passed on the reign of Goblin King to Jareth, he vanished. He hasn't been seen since._ **

"I suppose that's why I know very little of him."

  
**_Don't take it too hard._ ** I shifted around so I was leaning against his chest.  **_Anything else?_ **   


"Could it be possible that Jareth has any other siblings?"

  
**_Possibly. Why the interest?_ ** I rolled over so I could peer into his face.  **_Jareth is rather private._ **   


"What would happen if they were still there?"

**_No one was left. If they were there when Jadis uttered the Deplorable Word, they were destroyed along with everyone else._ **

"Would she destroy her own children? Jareth got out, why couldn't another?"

**_Yes. Jareth got out because his father took him away. Jadis was willing to destroy all living life than give up her power. To her, they were nothing more than people to be used and discarded, just like some of those before her thought._ **

"Even Jareth?"

**_If he was in her way, then yes. John, the rulers of Charn grew into tyrants, only caring for power and not for their people. Jadis willing to destroy all life to keep her power is proof she was heartless. Men, women and children were all destroyed that day. Only she was spared, that's how it works._ **

"Then there is no one? Nothing, no one to find this Word?"

**_I already told you. There is nothing left and no one. All knowledge of it died with Jadis. Her sister knew Jadis had found the word, but not that she would actually use it. Jareth does not know it. Only Jadis sought it. Jareth was gone long before Jadis found the knowledge of it. All traces of it have been destroyed. Jadis is gone as well._ **

"Then why keep the mirror? Why not destroy it?"

  
**_It's not so easy to destroy. It has to die on it's own. Besides, knowledge of Charn and the Deplorable Word is small. No one except for myself, Jadis, Grandfather, Oberon, Titania, Erlkonig and Jareth know of it's existance and of the Word. We know it exists, just not what it is. Besides, going to Charn... You'd be stuck. The mirror is warded and sealed shut. There is nothing to worry about. No one knows it exists, like the Mirror of Worlds. There are many secrets within the walls of the castle, kept hidden and safe._ ** I leaned up and kissed him.  **_Stop worrying. Now do you understand why I was reluctant to tell you?_ **   


"Wouldn't Miss Gwendolyn know? She is after all his apprentice."

**_No. The less people know, the better._ **

"What if he held her to secrecy like you asked me?"

**_Maleficent seems to have a keen interest in her. Besides, you saw how she was when Ratcliffe was baiting her. She came very close to being outed by him and no I will not tell you who else she is._ **

"What I saw is that no one came to her defense after she came to Loki's."

  
**_It would not be wise, not yet. People don't always understand what they can't explain or they don't know. Now shush._ ** I pressed a finger to his lips.  **_Speak no more of it._ ** I silenced him with a kiss when he opened his mouth to protest. I gently pushed him down onto the cushions of the couch, still kissing him as I tugged on his hair a bit.   


He grunted in surprise.

I didn't let up as I started pressing kisses all over his face, moving to his jawline.

He struggled a bit and fussed, perhaps keen as to what I was up to.

I decided to go for his throat and gently kissed it, nipping lightly, searching for that one spot. I apparently found it when John went still and let out a strangled moan.

He jolted a bit.

  
I smiled feeling pleased before I got off him and wandered into the kitchen. **_I know when I'm not wanted. I'll leave you be then. Maybe I'll go see Loki for awhile._ **   


He moaned from where I left him.

**_If you want me, come and get me then._ **

He growled before it was quiet.

That probably wasn't a good sign, so I changed my direction and started climbing up the stairs to my room, being as quiet as possible. I sighed in relief when I made it to the top landing and passed through the curtains covering the doorway, my bed in my sights.

I felt strong arms wrap around me as I felt teeth grip my neck.

I went limp as I felt my entire body flush, head lolling back.

John growled as he nipped at my neck.

I gripped onto his arms, relaxing into him and letting out a breathy sigh. This was certainly a side of John I had never seen before and it was making me weak in the knees. If John wasn't holding me up, my legs wouldn't have been able to support me as they gave out.

He lifted me up with another growl as he made his way to my bed.

  
I wrapped my arms around his neck.  **_Just what do you intend to do with me?_ ** I blinked at him innocently.   


"I don't know..."

**_So you'll put me down?_ **

He grinned at me devilishly as he laid me across the bed.

  
**_Not what I meant._ ** I started scooting away as fast as I could.   


"Where are you going?" he teased, pulling me back.

  
**_Back to you, apparently._ ** I stared up at him as he hovered over me.  **_What's gotten into you with the grabbing of the neck with the teeth and the growling? If this is about the biting, I didn't bite you that hard._ **   


"And if it is?" He nuzzled near my neck.

  
**_I think maybe I'm in trouble..._ ** I started wiggling away again. This was new, not even Owen had been like this. Part of me was keen to see what he'd do but another part of me knew that maybe this wasn't a really good idea.  **_What are you up to, dearest?_ ** I gasped and swatted John's shoulder when he rested his weight on me, keeping me where I was.  **_John! Come on! Let me up! I am not a pillow!_ ** I pouted at him, not amused. I dodged his lips when he leaned down to kiss me.  **_Not happening, bub. I am not a pillow_ ** .   


He grunted and paused looking up. "What was..."

**_What was what?_ **

"It felt like something tiny hit my head. I could have sworn that I heard a squeak when it did."

  
**_A squeak?_ ** I pushed at his shoulders so I could sit up. **_Come on, up._ **   


He was looking over to the empty space on the bed.

  
I got him up and jumped when I felt something fly into my bodice.  **_John..._ ** I tugged his sleeve.  **_I think it just flew into my bodice..._ **   


"He did, or she did. I didn't get a good look at them."

**_The only thing I can think of is that it's a fairy._ **

"They are."

  
**_Then why is it in my bosom?_ ** I reached in to pull it out and felt a sharp pain on my finger.  **_It bit me!_ **   


"Feisty little thing, is it?"

**_Easy for you to say! It's not near tender body parts! Ugh. I suppose I better ask Loki what to do. I don't deal with fairies. I swear if this is one of the biting fairies from Jareth's labyrinth...._ **

"I've heard that those were white."

  
**_Either way, I want it out. Besides, my magical energy is building up and I need to expend it before you make me lose control and you end up hurt. I'm not in complete control yet and if my emotions get too wild and I lose control, I lose control of the magic, which is really bad if it's been building up. Did you mark my neck by any chance? You bit pretty hard. The last thing we need is the princes seeing it and drawing conclusions._ ** I got up from the bed and examined my neck, finding a mark on my skin that was starting to bruise.  **_John!_ ** I pulled out some makeup and covered it, making it vanish from sight.  **_No more marking!_ **   


He blushed with a sheepish grin. "Sorry..."

  
**_Of course you're pleased with yourself, aren't you?_ ** I went back to him and kissed him.  **_I'm going to take us down but I'm dropping you off elsewhere so no one suspects._ ** I grabbed his arm and dropped him in the gardens before I went back to the training arena.  **_Loki! There's a fairy in my bodice and it bit me when I tried to get it out._ ** I didn't care if the villains knew nor did I care about the scandalized faces of the princesses. A squeal from the area of my bodice confirmed it.   


"My, now this will be interesting," he pondered.

  
**_If you even think about sticking your hand down there, I'll smack you so hard any future children you sire or birth will feel it._ ** I warned him.   


"Then how do you propose I get it out?" he retorted, cocking an eyebrow.

**_I am not letting you stick your hand down my bodice Loki! You'd make the princesses die of shock! Magic it out?_ **

"You will not put your magic anywhere near that fairy!" Gwen snapped, storming over to us.

Loki smirked, tempted to do it to spite her.

**_Loki, don't you dare. You do and I'll still smack you and kick you in a tender area._ **

****

He held his hands up with a sigh.

**_Gwen, can you please get it out? I already got bit on my hand, I don't want to get bit elsewhere._ **

"Gabriel?" she cooed, "What are you doing hiding in there?"

A small head with long brown hair poked its way out, letting out a squeal before the rest of it's, well his, body flew out and disappeared into the confines of her cloak, near where her neck was.

"There now, love," she whispered, "Safe and sound."

  
**_I cannot believe he was in there..._ ** I pulled a face. **_I'm used to my sister accidentally dropping pieces of her snacks in there, but a fairy pushes it._ ** I picked up Ani as she toddled over to me.   


"He's very nervous around strangers," she explained, "I'm surprised that he went to you so boldly."

  
**_Pfft, it was kind of a surprise. I didn't expect a sparrowman to go diving into my bodice. He still bit me though._ ** I rubbed Ani's head as she lay it on my shoulder, obviously tired.  **_I actually came down here for another reason too._ **   


****

"Oh?" She glanced at me.

  
**_My magic is building up and I need to expend it and the energy. Or else it'll get to be too much, I'll lose control and something possibly blows up. Last time I encased the tower in ice and I'd really not want to risk it being fire this time. Besides..._ ** I looked at Steve.  **_It's been too long since all the Avengers trained together._ **   


"That it has," he concurred.

Tony blanched and started sneaking away.

**_Steve, we got a runner._ **

"Banner?" Steve glanced at Bruce.

Bruce nodded and Hulked out, grabbing Tony in one hand.

  
I looked at Loki.  **_Come train with us? Come on, I may actually beat you this time._ ** I grinned teasingly.   


"Really now?" he chuckled.

**_Or I could be on your side and we could smash my brother around. Which means I'd be wearing your colors..._ **

Tony popped out of nowhere, having escaped Hulk's grasp and held onto me. "Back off Reindeer Games! You aren't taking my baby sister and corrupting her! She's going to be on my side, so there! My colors too!"

**_Oh, jeepers... Not this again. Tony, let go. The affection and the mush burns!_ **

"She's my apprentice, you half wit. She'll be on my side," Loki growled.

"Never!" Tony growled back, petting my head. "You can't have her!" He started backing away, dragging me with him. 

  
**_Little help please? Anyone?_ ** I sighed as Loki yanked me out of Tony's arms and into his, my dress changing into a more feminine version of his armor, horns to match.  **_Again with this? Steve! They're doing it again!_ **   


"Alright you two, she'll be on my side and wear whatever colors she chooses!" he barked.

  
**_Thank you!_ ** I slipped out of Loki's grasp and changed my outfit to be red, white and blue like Steve. **_Let's do this then!_ **   


  
We battled it out long and hard, each of us knowing each other's move so we were evenly matched, but I had a few surprises up my sleeves. I waited as Tony came at me and summoned water up in the air above me and freezed it, making large icecicles that pointed at Tony. I grinned when he pulled up short, obviously surprised.  **_Surprised brother dear?_ ** I pulled my hand back, ready to launch the ice missles at him.   


He started doubling back before turning and running.

  
**_You think he'd learn by now not to run._ ** I brought my hand forward, flinging the ice at him and making it land around him to form a cage he couldn't get out of. I smirked before Loki sent a blast of magic at me that launched me high into the air. If I was to hit the ground from the height I was now falling from, I'd end up pretty hurt. **_Steve! Toss me your shield!_ **   


He obliged quite readily.

  
I caught and put it under my feet as I created a slide of ice that I slid down using the shield as a makeshift snowboard, skidding along the dirt for a few feet before stopping.  **_Nailed it!_ ** I picked up Steve's shield, dusted the dirt off before sending it back his way.  **_Thanks Steve!_ ** I fell to my knees, utterly spent now. I had been using magic non stop since the session started, not holding anything back.   


"Are you alright?" Loki asked, kneeling next to me.

  
**_Yeah. I'm exhausted though. I used a lot to get rid of the excess._ ** I smiled at him weakly.   


"That's good," he reassured me, giving my shoulder a slight squeeze.

  
**Yeah.** I yawned. **_Bed sounds so good right now._ ** I got to my feet and headed back up the stands, plopping down next to Oberon who had Ani in his lap. I stifled a yawn behind my hand.  **_I'm hungry again. Is it normal I'm always hungry?_ **   


"Yes," Oberon replied, "if you had Avalonian food, you wouldn't be hungry as often."

  
**_I think I'm eating the same amount Thor usually eats. Then I burn it off quickly. Avalonian food is in rather short supply._ ** I jested lightly.   


"Indeed, but no, you eat about as much as the Trickster, who eats more than he lets on," he pointed out.

**_I've seen him eat a lot of pudding. He's like Thor is about his Poptarts._ **

"He is," Oberon chuckled.

**_I swear he looks ready to bite someone's hand off if they go near it._ **

"I bet he doesn't know that Gwendolyn snuck a few," he whispered.

**_Possibly not. He blamed Tony for that though._ **

"Yes, I am aware."

I smiled a bit before yawning again.

"Why don't you rest your eyes a bit?"

  
**_Hmm?_ ** I looked at him sleepily.  **_I'm fine. Not the first time I've run myself ragged._ **   


"I insist, it'll be all right. No one will think less of you just because you needed to recharge."

**_Yeah, stone doesn't sound all that comfortable._ **

"You could do what your sister is doing."

****

**_Hmm? I'm a little big to be curled up on someone's lap._ **

"Doesn't mean that it wouldn't make a good pillow," Titania chortled.

****

**_Ani's already using it._ **

"It doesn't mean that you can't use someone else's," she whispered in my ear.

  
I looked at her, wondering what she was getting at. I saw her glance at John as he was picking his way through the stands and I finally understood.  **_John? Could you come here a minute?_ ** I waved him over.   


He nodded as he walked over.

  
I took his hand and pulled him down so he was sitting next to me, allowing me to curl up and rest my head in his lap.  **_I'm using your lap as my pillow._ **   


"Okay..." He seemed confused, but didn't argue as he stroked my hair.

  
**_I'm tired. I expended quite a bit of magic and energy as you no doubt saw._ ** I shifted around slightly as I snuggled into his leg more, enjoying the feel of his hand in my hair, leaning up into his hand almost like a cat. I felt my ear twitch when John's fingers brushed over the tip. I merely shrugged it off and settled, figuring it was just a one time thing. I relaxed further, letting my mind drift into a pleasant dozing state. However, that clearly didn't last long when the Princes decided it was time to butt in.   


"So, Rolfe... You two seem quite cozy." Phillip mentioned, fake politeness clear in his tone. He was fishing for information, that much was certain.

I kept my breathing the same to make it look like I was still fast asleep, eyes closed lightly in repose. They were probably striking now while they believed I was asleep and possibly thought themselves safe from Oberon and Titania as they were of Avalon and couldn't directly interfere in our affairs. I kept still to listen to what John would say in response.

"My duty is to the princess," John growled, "What of it?"

"Seems to go a bit beyond mere duty." Eric added, a murmer of agreement from the others at his words. "We feel there may be more to it than that."

"Suggesting more would be to sully the good princess's fair name," John warned, "Are any of you willing to risk that?"

"It's not like she has much of one, considering who her grandmother is." Shang grumbled. "How do we know she hasn't cast some sort of spell on you?"

I heard Oberon growl softly at this and I shifted around, my foot touching his leg lightly, signalling that I had heard.

"Even if she had, I don't see how it could make me anymore miserable than I was before her arrival," John sassed.

I dearly wanted to grin at that and settled for lightly pressing my fingers into his knee.

"Don't you think you're getting a little too close to her? You're not engaged or anything like that and it's clear she has some form of affection for Prince Loki." Phillip pointed out, subtly hinting that John was too close to me for their liking.

"And if Loki felt threatened by me then you would have found my mangled corpse for everyone to see," John rounded, "He is not afraid to make a statement when he feels he has one to say, any and all of you have become well aware of that."

"So you're saying there is something going on between the two of you?" Adam asked, though not unkindly. Adam sounded genuinely curious. He was actually pretty nice, him and Florian. Charming could be too when he wanted to.

"Princess Desmoira and I are friends," he answered.

"Sure looks more than that." Aladdin remarked.

"She's from a different time, her culture is different from yours might I remind you." I could tell John was getting frustrated, but he was holding his own. This told me that he had practice defending himself against them.

  
**_You know, if you're going to talk crap about me like I'm a threat, grow a pair and say it to my face._ ** I sat up, looking all of them straight in the eye, feeling greatly displeased. It probably showed on my face as they seemed slightly cowed. I raised an eyebrow at them.  **_You know, you really should be talking about me when I'm right there. I can hear you, you know. You questioned about us, now it's my turn. Why do you freaking care what's going on between Lord Rolfe and myself? Hmm? Answer me that._ **   


"Well, you are rather cozy with both the lord as well as the prince from Asgard," Shang pointed out.

**_And? Are you implying I'm some sort of harlot bending the two of them to my will? I don't get cozy with people, not even my own brother. Nearly being murdered has instilled a severe lack of trust and faith in people, save for a few people I trust explicitly. I hate people to put it simply enough for you all to get into your heads. I utterly despise them. The fact that I willingly get that close means how much I trust them and care about them, my sister being the other exception. I tolerate your wives as I am one among their rank, but that does not mean that I am ready to be bosom companions with them. I was thrust rather abruptly into this world as you recall._ **

Some of the princes shifted uncomfortably at that. A few of them stood there giving me their undivided attention, which admittedly surprised me. Then there was Shang, who didn't seem too impressed.

  
**_The circle of people I trust is small in numbers. Loki and I share a very deep emotional bond, because we understand each other better than anyone else ever could. Physical contact keeps me grounded and calm in large groups of people. The same is with Lord Rolfe. He doesn't fear me, he doesn't expect anything from me and he makes me feel safe. He also knows the same pain I felt at being the outcast. They are both my support.Without them, no doubt I would fall apart._ ** I stared at them, waiting to see if they had anything else to say about it.   


None of them seemed to, so it was possible they understood.

**_So, why all the objection of this supposed affection that goes beyond duty? Why does the idea that John may care for me and I care for him bother you all so? Do not think I am deaf to your whispers and speculations. I see and hear more than you think, especially when you think I am not there. I saw what Ratcliffe's speculations were doing to you. So, now is your chance to address them. I'll answer truthfully._ **

None of them said a word.

  
**_Is it because of the fiasco with Pocahontas? The fact she chose another than her so called prince? Let me tell you something. The worlds you live in full of sunshine and rainbows isn't the same for all of us. Sometimes, first loves rarely last and that's ok. It's healthy to move on. Many of you were lucky to find your true loves the first time. Not everyone is like that though. So please enlighten me, why are you so against the idea that John possibly holds deeper affections for me?_ **   


****

"If he does, what will happen should you choose Prince Loki?" Adam's question seemed more out of concern than judgement.

**_I do not care for Prince Loki in that manner. That is not the answer to my question. Why does everyone else seem so dead set against him possibly finding love again? What was the point of revoking his title? Is it because he is a different station? Because he was the second person to hold affections of a princess who merely stood to the side and let her fate be decided? What has he done that earns such dislike from all of you? Was love his crime?_ **

"Why don't you fellows just leave the princess and ol'e Rolfey be, eh?" Naveen stated as he got between the princes and us.

  
**_Let me make one thing very clear. It is none of your concern what goes on between us. It's my life, my story, I decide how it goes and who I choose to care for. And if it's about his station, then you're all a bunch of hypocrites as many of you married above or below your station. Keep that in mind next time you try to stick your noses where they don't belong. I am not simply going to roll over and accept your decisions that suit you. If and when I decide to pursue a romantic relationship, it will be on my terms. I will only say this once and only once. Bugger off. And one more thing, Mab was Mab and I am me. What she did in the past has no reflection on me. Keep that in mind. Now shoo._ ** I glared at them around Naveen, well except for those who were kind and seemed genuinely concerned.   


Most of them stared at me in shock, probably because I had basically cursed at them.

  
**_Well? I said bugger off so get going. You're irritating me._ ** I huffed and pressed my face into John's shoulder.   


It was slow and steady but they eventually started dispersing.

  
I didn't move my face until they were all gone, except for Naveen.  **_I really don't like them._ ** I settled comfortably against John.   


"They need a hobby," Naveen grumbled.

  
I snorted in laughter.  **_Oh, is hacking away at each other with their swords not considered a hobby?_ **   


Naveen shrugged with a grin.

**_They seriously need to butt out. It's like they're expecting John's attempting a stab back at his title. Still, Pocahontas left him, so her loss, my gain. Thank you, for earlier though._ **

****

"Truly, thank you Naveen," John muttered.

"You know I have your back, Rolfey," Naveen promised.

  
**_John, can we just go? I'm tired._ ** I tugged on his sleeve, just wanting to get away from the crowd.   


"Yes," he sighed, getting up.

  
I turned to look at Oberon, who looked rather put out.  **_Lord Oberon? I should put her to bed._ **   


****

He nodded, allowing me to take her.

  
I took her and settled her in my arms, her tiny limbs wrapping around me while her head rested on my shoulder.  **_You can have her back later._ ** I promised with a smile.   


He nodded back with a weak smile, his mind elsewhere.

  
I patted his shoulder before taking John's hand and transporting us to my tower. I tucked Ani into her little bed before collapsing onto mine.  **_I really hate people. They need to go away._ ** I turned my body to the side when John lay down next to me, his body facing mine.  **_Can't we just run away together?_ **   


"Run where?"

  
I scooted closer, relaxing as John rested a hand on my hip.  **_Anywhere. Run away with me. To somewhere we'd both be free. We could live on a deserted island and I'd be happy. I traced my fingers over his cheek. Why don't they want you to be happy?_ **   


"I don't know, and I honestly don't care anymore."

  
I leaned in and kissed him sweetly.  **_I love you, so much that it hurts sometimes because I never knew such happiness could be._ **   


He smiled at me. "I know what you mean."

**_John, where do you see our future heading?_ **

"I can't see me with anyone else."

**_Like I can't see myself with anyone but you. This may seem strange, but what are your thoughts on children?_ **

"Children?"

**_Yes. I mean you're so good with Ani. She absolutely adores you. I just wondered what you thought about having a family of your own._ **

He looked ahead as he grew quiet. I could see that he was deep in thought.

I didn't push him, knowing he'd say something when he was ready to. I heard Ani fuss from downstairs so I got up to go see what was wrong. She was alright, just a bad dream. I picked her up and carried her back up to my room, letting her crawl onto the bed first before I crawled in after her.

Ani crawled over to John and snuggled into him, her thumb in her mouth with a rather worried expression on her face. Whatever she had dreamed must have scared her pretty badly.

  
I laid back down and held Ani when she crawled back my way, smoothing back her hair as her eyes fluttered a bit. I guess John was too lost in his thoughts to notice I had been gone and back, with Ani in tow. **_John?_ ** I poked him lightly. Ani seemed to think this was a new game and started poking him as well, giggling madly while she did so.   


He smiled at her as he tickled her. 

Ani screeched with laughter as she wiggled this way and that, trying to escape him. She finally got away as she clambered over me and hid on my other side, peering over at him, almost like she was daring him to try now.

  
**_Hey now. Don't get me involved in this. I don't do tickles well._ ** I rolled over onto my front, resting my head on my arms.   


"I do think about a family of my own."

  
**_You do?_ ** I turned my head to look at him, Ani clambering on to my back and lying there.   


"Yes, especially with you."

  
**_Really?_ ** I sighed when Ani's flung out arm landed on my cheek.  **_When did you start thinking that?_ **   


"About a month ago."

  
**_Really? What brought it up?_ ** Ani's hand moved to cover my eyes.  **_Ani!_ **   


****

Ani merely giggled before yawning and settling down to sleep.

  
**_Strange child._ ** I smiled regardless.   


"But you love her."

  
**_Aye, I do._ ** I moved her arm slightly so I could see.  **_She always did like falling asleep in the strangest places, though I was her favorite for some reason. Still, what made you start thinking of having a family with me? You met me over more than a couple months ago._ **   


****

"Watching you with Ani."

**_Really? How so?_ **

"Just in general... I don't know, I was just watching you and the image of you with possibly our child appeared like, poof!"

**_Poof?_ **

"Poof..." Ani murmured sleepily on my back.

**_Well, can't exactly argue with the sleepy baby now can I? What did our child look like?_ **

"Dark hair, pale skin, and the brightest little smile..." He smiled fondly.

  
I smiled as well.  **_Was it a son or a daughter?_ **   


"Son... so tiny, he was."

**_Tiny? Like he was still very young or just tiny like his mother? You know, I never considered the idea of having a son. I've always entertained the idea of having a daughter, being surrouned by so many men at the tower further cemented this idea. But now that you've told me about what you saw has me reconsidering._ **

"He was still very young. Really now?" He turned to me.

  
**_Yeah. Being around my brother really put me off to the idea, but you describing our son like that... Makes me really want him now._ ** I smiled at him.  **_I really like the idea of having a son, especially if you give him to me._ **   


"I like the idea of having a daughter, especially if she'll be a strong, independent woman like you."

  
**_Pfft, you're gonna make me blush. If we have a son, he'll be like you. Loyal to a fault, strong, dedicated, loving and far too curious for his own good._ ** I grinned at him, teasing him a bit.  **_He'll probably be just as handsome too. I bet Ani is going to grow up and look just like our mother did_ ** . My smile grew soft and sad as I thought about my mother.   


"I'm sure that she was beautiful."

**_She was. She was an angel, according to my father. She looked like one too. I used to think she was a princess. She was so kind and good. She taught me everything I know. She took care of me when I was sick all the time as a child. She helped me keep my mind off the pain._ **

****

"I wish that I could have met her."

  
**_She would have adored you. Probably would have been pushing for you to marry me so we'd give her grandchildren._ ** I laughed a bit at that.  **_She was always so supportive. She would have stood on our side through this._ **   


He grunted with a smile.

**_My father wouldn't have approved. Well, not at first. Ani and I were Daddy's little princesses. Didn't want anything to hurt us or anyone to take us away from him. He would have gotten used to you eventually._ **

"Well, that is hope for us, isn't it?"

**_Yes. He probably would have softened up after we gave him the first grandchild. Or when he saw just how much I love you and you love me._ **

John's smile grew as he gazed at me adoringly.

  
I blushed and smiled back.  **_I can't believe how lucky I got._ ** I reached out and touched his cheek.  **_My mother said that first love rarely lasts, but I think I loved you long before I knew what it really meant. But it was more in the childlike way, you were someone I looked up to and respected. It always made me so mad when I heard people say awful things about you._ **   


He shrugged. "It can't be helped."

  
I pouted at him.  **_I still didn't like it. Still don't like it. No one insults my John. But as I got older, I think I forgot about you for awhile._ **   


"It... happens."

**_I really didn't mean to. I don't know what happened. I remember I didn't dream for a long time after I was sixteen._ **

"Really now?"

**_Yeah, just a huge blank._ **

"That's odd..."

**_I used to have such fantastic dreams._ **

****

"Oh?"

**_I used to go visit so many places. Dark forests, sprawling meadows. Castles, cities and so much._ **

"Castles?"

**_Mhmm._ **

"Really now?"

**_Yes. Why the interest?_ **

"It's just interesting."

**_I remember once, I was on the back of some great beast. A stag I think. I rode on it's back through a field, the wind in my hair. It felt so real._ **

"Really? Any others?"

**_I remember flying, seeing so many wonderful sights, both ancient and modern of the world. I can't remember them all though. Some have grown fuzzy over time. There was one, it was dark and I was in the country somewhere just walking. It was wet, like it had just rained. That's all I remember of it, but it was stressful. Probably nothing._ **

****

"Maybe."

**_But I have the best dream of all and he's right here._ **

****

He chuckled, "You flatter me."

  
**_I speak the truth._ ** I sighed happily, only to frown when Ani's hand smacked my face.  **_I just do not understand why young children feel the need to snuggle up to me. Especially Ani and her sleeping on me. I don't get the appeal. I mean I like kids and all, don't mind them snuggling up for a story, but they always fall asleep on me._ **   


"That's not necessarily a bad thing."

  
I raised an eyebrow.  **_They seem to think I'm a pillow._ **   


"Or that you are a safe haven."

**_Pillow too._ **

He simply grunted with a loving smile.

**_You use me as one too, don't deny it._ **

"I'm not."

**_Good. But I don't mind really. It means that I provide you with some form of physical comfort._ **

****

"As I do you?"

**_Yes, you're very comfy. You're warm and though you aren't soft, you're still comfortable and it makes me feel safe._ **

****

He kissed my forehead.

**_Now if I could get the kid off my back. I really hope our children don't pick up this habit. Usually when I sleep alone, I'm all over._ **

****

He chuckled as he took Ani and placed her in the middle of the bed.

Ani stretched out, almost like a starfish. 

**_What'd I tell you?_ **

"She got it from you then," he teased.

**_Oh sure, blame me. What the heck, I'm an easy target._ **

"Not really."

  
**_I'm teasing dear._ ** I yawned mightily, covering my mouth.  **_I'm exhausted._ **   


****

"Then sleep."

  
**_What about you?_ ** I was already tucking Ani's arms and legs back to her and curling around her like I usually did.   


"Would it... would it be all right if I stayed here?"

**_You never need ask. You're always welcome here. Truthfully, I can't sleep without you near now. You keep my nightmares away._ **

****

"Then I shall stay to do my part for you." He smiled at me, but I could see some relief in his eyes.

**_You looked relieved. Did you fear that I would send you away? No, I wouldn't send you back down to where they can find you._ **

****

"I didn't fear that you would send me away, but I truly do not want to deal with them now."

**_Then why do you looked relieved?_ **

****

"Because the longer I am with you, the safer I feel from them. You give me courage."

**_Then you shall stay with me always so I can keep giving you courage._ **

****

He kissed my forehead again. "Goodnight my love."

  
I sighed, smiling as I leaned into his embrace as he wrapped his arms around Ani and myself.  **_Goodnight my dearest._ **   


If John and I had stayed awake a few more minutes and looked out the window near the bed, we would have seen a shadow outside the window, watching us as we slept.

I wasn't sure how long I was asleep, but when I woke up again, it was dark outside, probably in early hours of the night. I laid still for a moment, trying to figure out what had woken me up. It wasn't Ani's foot digging into my ribcage, I had grown used to that. Wasn't John's snoring either, also rather used to that. So what was it? 

A bright light that was flying around at a fast pace caught my attention and I sat up, trying to see. But the blur of light and the darkness of the room wasn't helping any. I clicked my fingers and the candles burst into flame, adding more light to the room. I thought it would have woken John up, but he merely rolled over onto his front and kept snoring.

It did however wake Ani up and she sat up, rubbing her eyes. She lowered her fists and looked up, letting out a gasp. "Pan!"

  
I looked up as well and sure enough, there was Peter Pan floating above us, grinning like he had played the best game ever. I quickly clapped a hand over Ani's mouth as she almost let out a squeal at the sight of Tinkerbell. I knew her too well at this point and could tell when she was about to do something. **_Shush Ani. You'll wake up Johnny._ ** I warned her.   


Ani nodded and clapped her own hands over her mouth when I let go.

**_Peter, what are you doing here? And can't you ever knock on the door like a normal person? You're lucky I didn't throw fire or something at you._ **

"Knocking is for grown ups," he retorted.

  
**_Oh, I forgot that you're perpetually a child for the rest of your life._ ** I snarked.  **_Now why are you here? I was sleeping._ ** I watched as Tink landed on Ani's knees and chattered to her, the sound of bells jingling in the air. It was a miracle John hadn't woken up yet. I experimentally poked John with a foot and he slept on, dead to the world.  **_If you're planning on taking my sister to Neverland, we will have problems._ **   


"Why?" he fussed.

  
**_She's practically a baby! She can't survive out on Neverland on her own! Not with your looking after her._ ** I caught Ani with ease as she decided that it would be a great time to stand up and go hopping around on the bed, nearly toppling off.  **_See what I mean? You'd get distracted like you always do and then she'd get eaten by something, or fall to her death, crack her head open, get drowned by the mermaids, or get caught by pirates. Trust me, Ani needs constant watching, something you can't do. Besides, Wendy isn't going to be there to play 'Mother'. So no. Not unless I go with her._ **   


"But that's what you're for," he exclaimed.

John snorted, "Huh?"

**_Shush! What do you mean, 'that's what I'm for'?_ **

"You'll be our new mother," he whispered, looking at John.

**_Really? When did you get this idea?_ **

"Now." He beamed down at me.

  
I sighed, facepalming.  **_Fine. I'll go. Now out. I have to get dressed._ **   


"What's wrong with what you're wearing? It's not much different than Wendy's outfit."

**_You do realize that was her nightdress, don't you?_ **

"Huh?"

  
**_Clothes you sleep in. Never mind._ ** I used magic so I wasn't in my training clothes anymore and back in the light blue dress from earlier. I got up and ran a brush through my hair before getting Ani dressed in something a little sturdier that she could get dirty in. I grabbed my bag and made sure I had everything in it.  **_Alright, let's go before he wakes up._ **   


****

Tink flew around Ani first, coating her in Pixie Dust, Ani immediately floating up, giggling madly as she floated around the room.

"Ani?" John mumbled, "What are you doing up, silly girl?"

  
I made a grab for her foot, but missed, my fingers catching on her toes and making her spin, which led to more mad cackles from her.  **_Ani! Shh! Come back here!_ **   


****

Ani, being the little booger she was, merely floated out of my reach, still laughing.

John sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Ani, you'll wake up Moira."

Ani merely floated over to him and sat on his shoulders for a moment and floated off before I could grab her again. Still, it was rather sweet that John cared so much about me not being woken up. I watched as Ani floated upside down in front of John's face and decided to just watch and see. Ani probably didn't help matters as she reached forward and poked John's nose.

He jerked a bit in surprise before focusing on her sleepily. "Ani? What are you doing floating upside down?" He turned and glanced toward me. "Moira?"

  
I waved at him, highly amused. **_Just go back to sleep._ ** I gently pushed him down and brushed my fingers over his eyelids so they closed again. I kissed his cheek before finally grabbing Ani as Tink dusted me as well. Hopefully it'd work and John would just sleep again.   


No such luck. "But you're up, why?"

  
**_I'm going back to sleep_ ** . I soothed, hoping he'd buy it.  **_You're merely dreaming dear._ **   


"But you're dressed," he argued.

**_Go back to sleep. Late night meeting._ **

John turned his head. "Tink?"

  
**_Well, that ruins it._ ** I gave up on trying to convince John to sleep again and got off the bed to grab my shoes.   


"Where are you going?"

**_Neverland._ **

"I want to come."

**_That's up to Peter._ **

"No way! He's a grown up! All grown ups on Neverland are either Indians or Pirates." Peter insisted. "Besides, he'll just get in the way of our fun. We only need a mother."

"I would not get in the way," John argued and then stuck his thumb at me. "She would."

  
I gaped at him in shock.  **_Excuse me?_ ** I whacked him with a pillow.   


He looked at me seriously. "It's Pan, he's liable to do something that could get someone hurt just because it's fun. I don't see you letting them do it for the fact that it could very well hurt Ani."

**_I already explained to him why he couldn't take Ani and why I had to go. He was the one who decided that I would be their new mother after that._ **

****

"Ah." He glanced at Pan. "I'm still going with."

Pan looked completely dead set against this idea and wasn't likely to budge.

John switched gearss and turned to Tink. "Please Tink?"

Tink studied him a bit before chatting at Pan. It seemed to work as Peter reluctantly agreed and Tink dusted John.

**_Happy now?_ **

"Yes." He grinned at me.

  
I rolled my eyes and shoved at his shoulder lightly, letting Ani float out of my arms.  **_Come on then._ **   


Ani floated out the window after Tink and Pan, still giggling.

I thought of my own happy thought, which was what John had told me about our future and our son and I floated off the floor. My inner child was absolutely shrieking with delight and glee, a long time dreamed partially fulfilled. I had always wanted to fly with Pan and now I could and soon I'd realize the other part of my dream: seeing Neverland with my own eyes.

"Absolutely amazing," John whispered as he lifted off the ground.

**_What was your happy thought?_ **

"You and Ani." He gazed at me.

**_Our son and our future._ **

He smiled.

  
I smiled back and took his hand.  **_Come on, let's go before he leaves us behind._ **   


****

He nodded as he followed my lead.

I flew out the window with John in tow, Pan waiting for us.

"The second star to the right and straight on til morning! Here we go! Off to Neverland!" He flew off with Tink, heading straight up to where the Second Star to the right was gleaming in the night sky.

I held onto Ani, making sure she didn't go flying off into the dark alone. I looked back at John to see how he was doing.

He smiled at me, giving me an awkward salute. 

I laughed at him, finding him adorable. I slowly loosened my grip on his hand to see how he'd take it. I  knew that despite him living at Disney Castle, this was all so very new for him. I briefly wondered how he'd take to seeing the modern world, especially cars and planes as modes of transportation, so very different from carriages.

His eyes were wide as he peered at the world beneath him.

I smiled, knowing that human flight wouldn't be possibly for another few hundred years. Though I doubted very much he'd like being in a plane as opposed to being in control of his own flight. I flew closer to him and kissed his cheek, giving his hand a squeeze.

He smiled up at me.

I smiled back, linking my arm with his and letting Ani follow Pan and Tink. It was romantic in a way, flying high above the world in the clouds. We neared the Second Star and there was a sudden burst of colors around us, some I could describe, others that were new shades, almost impossible to put into words, but completely spectacular. The colors cleared and we found ourselves in daylight, the Neversea below us blue like a sapphire and sparkling like diamonds covered the surface of it. It didn't take long until Never land came into view, rainbows arching over it. We landed on a cloud and gazed down below.

Ani seemed more interested in playing with the clouds than looking down.

I felt my breath catch as a tear slid down my cheek, completely in awe with what I saw before me. I jumped slightly when I felt John's hand cup my cheek and wipe away the tear. I turned and looked at him, placing my hand on his.

He smiled as he leaned in and kissed me.

  
I smiled as well and kissed him back, feeling at ease. However, it went away when there was a distant blast far down below us. I pulled away and looked down.  **_That sounded like cannonfire._ ** Sure enough, a cannonball came whizzing throught the air towards us. I pushed John out of the way and fell back, the sphere shooting past us, right where our heads had been moments before.  **_They're firing at us!_ **   


****

Almost as if to prove my point, another cannonball was fired at us.

"That crazy pirate," John exclaimed.

  
I yanked Ani to my side as another shot was fired.  **_We need to get out of here!_ **   


"Tink! You lead them to the Lost Boys! I'll handle Hook!" Pan said as he flew off our cloud and into the air. "Hey you codfish! Up here!"

  
**_Oh sure, that's intelligent. Make him even angrier._ ** I sighed as yet another shot was fired, this time at Pan.   


Of course, Pan dodged it like always. He continued to goad Hook and his crew on.

I, however, turned my attention toward Hook. He was watching us through his spyglass. He would have it on each and every one of us, but he mostly kept it on me. It made me wonder what he was thinking. What was he planning on doing?

Ani squealed in fright as another cannonball was fired at us.

**_John, we have to get Ani to safety. It's too risky to fly like this though. Hook seems to have most of his attention on me, maybe I can use that. Give you and Ani cover to fly to the island._ **

"Moira, don't put yourself at risk for us," John stated.

  
**_You and Ani are worth the risk. Pan... Eh, I'm iffy on him._ ** I smiled slightly.  **_There has to be a reason he's focused on me. With his attention on me, you and Ani can get to safety. This isn't about me, or about you. This is about Ani and keeping her safe. When she is put in danger, my safety goes out the window for her's. I'll distract Hook and you take Ani to the island. You take her and don't you dare let go of her or come back for me._ ** I picked Ani up and handed her to John.  **_You fly as fast as you can and don't look back._ ** I looked at Tink.  **_Get them to safety._ **   


****

She gave me a salute and took off.

John held Ani as he hesitated, staring back at me.

  
**_Go!_ ** I pushed him off the cloud before jumping off after him, heading for Hook's ship, dodging cannonballs as they were fired off. I took a deep breath as I neared the ship until I was right over it. I whistled to get their attention and dodged when they fired another shot before Hook could stop them, destroying the mast and causing it to fall into the water and destroy part of the deck. It'd take them weeks to repair it with their limited resources and tools. If there was one thing I knew about Hook, he took great pride in keeping his ship intact.   


"Blast you fools! You destroyed our means of transport!" Hook roared, shooting the crew member who had fired the cannon.

I smirked happily. Jack would have been so proud. I took extra measures and set fire to the sails, watching as they all scurried around to attempt to put out the flames before it reached the gunpowder storage. I dove down to the water and concentrated on bringing the water up around the ship and freezing it in place. Thankfully, the ice wanted to work with me and it'd take them a long time to either thaw it out or smash it. I froze the chained anchor for good measure and smashed it to pieces. Now even if they did manage to escape the ice, they'd be set adrift. I destroyed the long boats last, except for one as I wasn't completely heartless. I flew back up to survey my handiwork. Hook looked ready to blow a gasket at the chaos that was once the proud Jolly Roger. I was half tempted to smash a hole in the hull to sink it, but again, wasn't that heartless.

Hook was busy shouting orders at the crew, attempting in vain to find some way to salvage his ship.

I took advantage of his distraction and the crew's to fly closer and yank Smee's hat over his face before doing the same to Hook, tearing it as his head popped out the top, the rest of it trapping his arms at his sides.

Pan was laughing hysterically, enjoying the show as he bothered the rest of the crew as they tried to work, all of them wanting to avoid being shot next.

"Move, you daft fools, move!" Hook shouted.

  
**_Not your day is it, Hook? Let's make it worse._ ** I froze the cannons and smashed them as well.  **_Whoops! Looks like I'm having trouble with my ice._ ** I smirked as I froze the crew to the deck and some to the rigging by their feet and hands.  **_Oh, did I do that? Clumsy me._ **   


Pan crowed before he flew off for the island.

  
I gave Hook a mock bow.  **_And with that, I bid you farewell Captain!_ **   


Hook growled as he tried to free himself.

I flew off for the island, feeling satisfied with my work. I flew above the trees, trying to find some trace of where Ani and John had gone. I had been messing with Hook's ship for awhile, so it was possible Ani and John were in hiding. I expected John to fly up and meet me at some point. What I wasn't expect was for a bunch of projectiles to be launched at me through the air, an arrow striking my right shoulder. The pain caused me to lose my happy thought and I began to plummet rapidly to the ground. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see the ground but instead of the harsh impact that would dash out my brains, something caught me instead. I cracked an eye open, to be sure I wasn't dead.

"Are you okay, Moira?"

  
**_I have an arrow in my shoulder, does it look like I'm alright?_ ** I snapped, looking up at John who was thankfully my rescuer.   


"Yes, I can see that, I was checking on any other injuries."

**_I'm fine. I pissed Hook off. I made his own crew destroy the mast and I wrecked the ship pretty good. I'm exhausted though. I'm not going to be able to heal my shoulder._ **

"Maybe we could go to the Indians and have them tend to it," he suggested.

**_Even without magic, I can still tend to my own wounds. I have medical training._ **

"Do you have the ready herbs, though?" John asked, "They would."

  
**_Yes._ ** I shot him a glare.  **_I'm not that unprepared. I pick herbs regularly and I don't need herbs. I have modern items that would do better than herbs in this case. Now put me down somewhere so I can get the arrow out and clean the wound. Give me some credit here._ **   


****

"We could go to Pan's hideout so that way you'll be at peace," he offered.

**_The longer I wait, the higher chance that I'll get an infection. I doubt very much I'd be at peace with a bunch of rowdy children. Besides, this is really starting to hurt and I want it out. Besides, the longer my blood flows, the chance of it attracting a predator increases as well. I don't want to lead anything to the tree. Especially Hook. He'd follow the blood right to us. Nat always taught me to never leave anything that could lead your enemy to you. And Hook's already mad. I don't want to lead him to the children._ **

"The arrow is stopping the blood flow," John stated, placing me on my feet.

  
**_For now_ ** .   


"It will flow when you pull that arrow out," he pointed out.

**_And who knows what germs are on this thing? Keeping this in for longer than needed isn't going to help. I have to get it out and clean the wound. Once I bandage it up, there won't be a blood flow._ **

"I'd be more concerned with poison."

  
**_Well, best check then._ ** I grabbed the shaft of the arrow and swiftly pulled it out, hissing in pain. I examined it closely and sniffed at it, but couldn't smell any trace of poison.  **_There's no poison and it's rather crudely made. This wasn't made by an Indian, more like a Lost Boy. They're more interested in games and not smart enough to actually find the poisonous plants and extract the poison._ ** I broke the arrow in half and threw it away. I rummaged around in my bag before pulling out the needed items.  **_Come here, I can't do this with one hand._ **   


****

He came with a grunt as he did what I asked of him.

  
**_Don't grunt at me. I know what I'm doing. You wouldn't believe the number of times I've had to patch myself up. Least it's not my throat this time. Here, hold this to the wound while I open this._ ** I handed him a rag as I messed with a bottle of alcohol.  **_Don't press lightly, put pressure on it._ ** I told him as he ginerly pressed the rag to my shoulder.  **_Don't worry about hurting me, I'm going to hurt a lot more in a minute._ **   


"I am not used to doing this," he argued, putting more pressure as I had said, "I would probably put about the same amount of pressure on a fellow man."

  
 I got the bottle open and moved John's hand so I could see what I was doing. I tore the sleeve and shoulder of the dress off and examined the wound. It didn't look too deep but I couldn't tell for sure until I cleaned it.  **_Yes, yes. You were being too light. If you want to stop a bleeding wound, you apply a lot of pressure._ ** I brought the bottle up to my shoulder and took a breath steeling myself. I tilted the bottle and let the liquid inside wash over my shoulder. It was probably a good thing at the moment that I couldn't talk, as there was no doubt I'd be yelling with how much it hurt. Once it was properly washed out, I put the bottle down and picked up another rag to start cleaning.   


John looked a bit disturbed, no doubt from the face I had been making.

**_What? I'm fine._ **

"But you look in pain."

  
**_That's because I was. I was disinfecting and it hurt like hell._ ** I started mopping up the blood.  **_It's just like pouring some form of alcoholic drink on an open wound, except this one is much more advanced and not for drinking._ **   


****

"Yes, I know what it is like when alcohol is poured on an open wound," John grumbled.

  
**_This is much worse._ ** I finished cleaning up and inspected it.  **_It'll probably scar. I looked up at him. We'll match in a way. You have a scar on your shoulder and now I have one._ ** I pressed some healing herbs to the wound before bandaging it tightly. With luck, it'll be healed by tomorrow. I sighed as I packed up.  **_And I really liked this dress too._ **   


****

"Joking about a wound like that isn't funny." John didn't sound like he was scolding me, but more like he was just thinking out loud.

  
**_I learned to laugh at things to distract myself._ ** I replied.  **_Where's the kid?_ **   


****

"Pan's hideout," he stated with a sigh, "which is why I wanted to head straight there."

**_Well, la di da! I wanted the arrow out. Who knows where it had been._ **

He crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at me dully. "It's your sister, with Pan and the Never Boys, one would think that you'd be yelling at me right now even though I saved your life."

  
**_Because of said sister I didn't want her to see me covered in blood with a blasted arrow in my shoulder!_ ** I snapped.  **_And it's the Lost Boys._ **   


****

He held his hands up in defeat.

**_She doesn't need to see that. Didn't think of how it'd affect her to see her sister covered in blood and hurt, did you? While I am grateful you saved me, I'd rather keep my sister's mental scarring to a minimum. Now are you going to come back down here so I can kiss you in thanks or do I have to go to you?_ **

He glanced at me in surprise before smiling and meeting me for a kiss.

  
**_Next time I'm covered in blood and the kid is around, don't ever let her see me that way, ok?_ ** I wasn't mad, I knew he could tell as he pulled back to look at me.   


"I'll do whatever it takes."

  
**_That's all I ask. Now we better go get her before she gets into trouble._ ** I tried to fly again but I couldn't move.  **_Um... I don't think I can fly anymore._ ** I held up my arms sheepishly.   


He smiled and lifted me up, cradling me like a groom does his bride.

I blushed furiously, ducking my head so he wouldn't see.

He took to the air, heading for Pan's hideout.

I pressed my cheek to his chest, trying to ignore the dull ache in my shoulder.

He was sure to land gently as he set my feet upon the ground. "Here we are. The easiest point of entry would be here." He point to a notch in the tree.

  
**_So you push it?_ ** I reached out and gingerly prodded at it, a hidden hatch swinging open.  **_And you want me to go in there?_ ** I sighed.  **_Alright, I'm trusting you on this._ ** I slipped my feet in before I slid down into the tree, the slide I was on twisting and turning as it went down before I landed on the ground rather painfully. The instant I landed, I was surrounded by the Lost Boys who were shouting and jumping around, pushing me around a bit as I climbed to my feet, tugging and pulling on my arms and skirts. I hissed sharply when my injured arm was tugged but none of them heard it in their excitement.   


"Boys, not that arm!" John barked when he entered.

They all froze before the piled in front of me, various weapons out as they glared at John.

  
I rolled my eyes at this.  **_Of course. To them, all adults were pirates. Well, perhaps only adult males were._ **   


"Stay away from our mother, pirate!" The twins piped up, the others yelling in agreement.

John sighed as he rolled his eyes. "And I wanted to come here."

  
I snickered at him.  **_You did. Now boys, is that any way to speak to your father? Now behave or I'll make you take medicine. Now go on and shoo for a few hours. Go on._ **   


The Lost Boys regarded John thoughtfully before they accepted it and scattered out of the tree.

  
I sighed when they left, sitting down on the bed tucked against one wall, Ani already curled up asleep. Kid could sleep through anything when she wanted to. Unless there was food involved. I winced as I moved my arm, the pain flaring up sharply.  **_I'm starting to rethink having kids._ **   


"Our children won't be that roudy, nor that violent," John stated.

  
I flopped onto my back.  **_I sure hope so, or they're your problem._ ** I tucked my feet up and curled around Ani.   


John smiled as he tucked both Ani and me in bed.

  
**_You don't have to do that. I'm supposed to be out getting scans of the Heartless. I was only resting for a moment._ ** I started to get up again.   


"Then rest, the scans can wait until the throbbing in your arm at least subsides. The island is not going anywhere."

  
**_So forceful._ ** I teased.   


He grinned, giving me an Eskimo kiss.

  
I grinned back before lying down again, Ani snuggling into me.  **_What will you do? Hook is bound to be furious and out for blood._ **   


"He'll not harm me," John answered, "To do so could be seen as an act of war as I am the ambassador."

**_He's a pirate and that didn't stop him from firing at us earlier. Just stay with us, rest. We did rouse you from your sleep._ **

"I'm not going anywhere, not just yet," he promised, "but I figured that since you'll be here, it would allow me to get some of my own duties out of the way."

**_Duties?_ **

"As ambassador? It would be disrespectful to not speak with the Indians and treat them like they are not part of the Magical Kingdom," he explained.

**_Oh, I forgot for a moment. But you aren't leaving now are you?_ **

"No, not now." His smile reassured me of that.

  
**_Then come rest._ ** I held out a hand in invitation.  **_The boys will be gone for hours with their games._ **   


He took my hand in his.

I smiled and pulled him onto the bed.

Ani yawned and stretched out until her limbs were spread out like a starfish as she lay between me and John.

I laughed as I tried to tuck her limbs back in only for them go back to how they were.

John snorted as he rolled his eyes. "She can be such a ham."

  
**_She is. But we love her, don't we?_ ** I kissed Ani's cheek, managing to keep her limbs tucked in this time.  **_She's our baby girl, the most precious and adorable baby in the entire Kingdom._ **   


****

"That she is."

Ani cracked an eye open and looked at us for a moment before it closed and her thumb was in her mouth.

**_I do wonder how she'd deal when we have kids._ **

"If she takes after you, she'll love them."

**_I don't know, kids tend to get jealous if a new baby is introduced, especially if they've been an only child. I wasn't jealous, I was too old for that. But she's never really had to share my attention with anyone._ **

"Except me."

**_You're different. You're an adult, not a child. A child requires lots of attention which she gets. If I have a baby, most of my attention would be devoted to the baby in the first months. She knows she gets more attention than you do._ **

"Which is fine."

**_But I worry she won't take to a new baby in the castle. I don't want to put her in the care of a nanny. She's so used to having me._ **

"Moira, you might be lucky if she doesn't try to claim the child for herself."

  
I couldn't help but laugh.  **_You'd never see it then. Faes love children and while I won't spirit away anyone else's, our child isn't protected from me when it comes to that. I'll probably take it and Ani and seclude ourselves away._ ** I teased.  **_I've heard Fae mothers tend to be very reluctant to let anyone near the babe after birth. I'm half Fae, so maybe I won't be so bad._ **   


"I'll take solace in that." He kissed me.

  
I kissed back.  **_I hope our child has your coloring, especially if he looks like you._ **   


"What's wrong with yours?"

  
**_I don't like my coloring. I burn, my hair is a boring shade and I got picked on because of my eyes, same with my lips. Teachers when I was in school for a short time were absolutely convinced at first I was wearing makeup and kept telling me to wash it off. Other kids called me a vampire._ ** They were convinced that my mouth was stained with blood. I rolled my eyes.  **_What kid wants to hear that? I wouldn't wish my strange coloring on our kids. Heck, Loki even thought I was a painted shrew when we first met._ **   


****

"This is Disney, they'd be the envy of all the children here if they had your colors."

  
**_Seriously?_ ** I raised an eyebrow at him.  **_Why? Even the princes think I'm strange looking. Again, Loki called me a painted shrew._ **   


"Loki doesn't quite know how Disney works," John rebutted.

  
**_Princes still think I'm strange looking._ ** I retorted.  **_They'd think our children would too. Why would you want our children to have my coloring?_ **   


"Because it yours."

  
**_I don't like my coloring though. Yours is better._ ** I pouted.  **_I don't want our children to grow up and be accused of being painted or picked on like I was._ **   


"My darling, this world is not as cruel as yours. I love your coloring, I love you."

**_You still got picked on by the princes and they seemingly hate you for no reason except that you were a secondary love interest. I'd call that cruel._ **

"Well, not everyone gets their happy ending, right? Just look at the villains."

  
**_But you aren't a villain._ ** I argued.  **_They stripped your title of prince for no good reason. You heard them back at the training grounds. They seem so set against you getting a happy ending._ **   


"Not Naveen."

**_Apart from him and you know that's not what I meant. I won't let them win even if I have to go rogue. I'd go to hell and back for you. I'll concede on the matter of our children and their coloring if it makes you happy. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having a mini me around. If it disturbs the princes in the process, then I'd be happy with that as well. We'll get our happy ending. This is our story._ **

Ani sort of ruined the moment before letting out a snore that was incredibly loud for her tiny body. But she did dispel any tension in the room which was probably a good thing.

John tried his best to stifle his laughter because of her.

  
**_Oh my gosh, did she seriously make that noise?_ ** I wasn't bothering to hide my laughter, it was too funny.  **_I wish I had recorded that. She did NOT get that from me. She sounds like you._ **   


"Me?" John gawked, unable to be rid of his grin.

  
**_Yes, you. You snore rather loud yourself. It's a miracle Ani and I sleep through it._ ** I teased.  **_You merely rolled over and kept snoring earlier before we came over here._ **   


"Well, I'll not deny that I can be a heavy sleeper." He shrugged.

  
**_But you're so cute while you do it._ ** I leaned over and kissed him.   


He moaned as he kissed me back.

Ani fussed at the noise, face scrunching.

  
**_Shh. You'll wake her._ ** I warned him. I found the whole thing hilarious while he blushed bright red.  **_I know I'm a good kisser and all_ ** . I kissed his nose.   


"Ever so modest, are we?"

  
**_Pfft, you know me._ ** I batted my eyes at him, grinning like the cat with the canary.  **_Now go to sleep._ ** I placed my head back on the pillow, Ani's head under my chin. I drifted off after that so I wasn't sure what he was up to. I woke up some time later to the sound of a quill scratching on paper and looked up to see John doing something in a leatherbound journal.  **_John? What are you doing?_ **   


"Nothing important," he whispered.

  
**_Really? What is it?_ ** I leaned up to peer at it. I was curious by nature so sue me.   


He blushed as he pulled it back a bit. "It's nothing to brag about..."

  
**_I wanna see though._ ** I pushed Ani over a bit so I could sit next to John. To her credit, Ani was still fast asleep.  **_May I see?_ **   


His blush was creeping up to his ears, but he yielded the journal to me.

I took it from him and opened it to the first entry. I was rather surprised by the contents of it. 

_"Moira enjoys her sleep and tends to sleep more than the average human does. I found it is best not to disturb her during this time as she can be rather volatile if woken before she is ready. The best way to appease her is to either have her sister on hand with her adorable face or present food. Though I have found that using Ani isn't quite the best choice at times as Moira sometimes simply takes Ani and curls around her. So, it is a game of chance."_

On the opposite page was an incredibly detailed picture of myself and Ani fast asleep, showing it was of us from just awhile ago, Ani curled up in my arms. There was more wording under it.

_"Though she looks very peaceful when she sleeps, like a sleeping angel. I'm still stunned that she is mine and mine alone."_

  
I looked up at John, completely stunned.  **_You did this?_ **   


He nodded after a moment's hesitation.

  
**_I had no idea you were so skilled._ ** I flipped to the very first page and snorted in amusement at the title.  **_'Observations of a Half Fae'? Catchy. So what is this? A field guide of sorts to dealing with me?_ ** I teased.  **_My, my. What did I do to warrant this?_ **   


"I was inspired after that duel you had to drain your magic..." He glanced at me sheepishly.

  
**_Really now?_ ** I tilted my head, wanting him to continue.   


"I figured that it would help me understand you better."

  
**_So you're observing me? I think you may just be the first human that has tried to study my kind. Your drawing skills are fantastic_ ** . I praised him.  **_I think this is a good idea. If you have questions, you can ask. Maybe this will help me understand some things I don't notice myself._ ** I gave it back, kissing his cheek.   


"You think?" He looked to me, genuine curiosity written on his face.

**_Yeah. I'm pretty sure there's lots of things about me or I do that I don't notice. Maybe seeing it through another person's eyes will give us insight. You're around me quite often. Tony doesn't pay attention, Grandfather is always in his workshop._ **

"Tony would just sum it up to something else."

  
I nodded.  **_Yeah. Loki... Yeah, my magic and what I am isn't all that interesting to him._ **   


"Well, considering what happened between him and Loki..."

**_That too, but what I meant was Loki, despite being around me so much, my magic or what I am isn't all that interesting since I'm another magic user like him. He's used to it._ **

"Oh, well yes, that would make sense."

  
**_Mmm._ ** I tucked myself under his arm and rested my head on his chest.  **_Still, I'm rather flattered you want to know more. John, do my ears look any different to you? I keep thinking they're starting to look different. I noticed the other day that the tips are more sensitive when I brushed my hair behind my ears. I wonder if this is what Grandfather meant..._ ** At John's confused look, I clarified it for him. **_Grandfather says that any Fae traits were probably surpressed as I lived among humans for so long, but now that I'm constantly around magic, they'll probably appear soon. I swear if I get wings or horns, I'm not going to be happy._ **   


"Well, let's see..." He gently moved my hair to reveal an ear. "It does look a little pointier, somewhat like Lord Oberon's or Lady Titania's."

**_My brother is never going to let me live this down when he finds out. He's going to have a whole slew of nicknames after this._ **

"Oh dear."

  
**_Ugh._ ** I sighed.  **_Can we go out now? I'm feeling a bit better._ **   


He nodded as he smiled.

  
**_We gotta wake Ani._ ** I winced slightly as her foot collided with my back in her sleep.  **_Hopefully before she does anymore kicking._ ** I reached back and gently grabbed her foot, shaking it a bit.   


She merely whined and rolled over, curling into a ball.

"Ani," John cooed, "you want to see Neverland, don't you?"

She mumbled a bit.

  
**_Try mermaids._ ** I advised as I got up to look in my bag for something.  **_That might work._ **   


"We could go to Mermaid Lagoon?"

I swear I had never seen the child sit up so fast and completely wide awake. "Mewmaids?" She looked at John, her eyes sparkling.

**_Told you._ **

He grinned with a nod.

Ani clambered into his arms and babbled wanting to go already.

  
**_Cool it, Ani. I'm not ready yet._ ** I fished out my scanner and set it for Neverland and it started scanning as I tucked it back in my bag.  **_Alright, let's go._ **   


We climbed out of the tree and the Lost Boys still weren't back yet.

**_Should we be worried? Or maybe they're playing that game with the Indians again._ **

"Possibly, we could always check with the Indians later," John suggested.

  
**_We could. Ani would be cross if we didn't see the mermaids first._ ** I focused on my happy thought again and floated off the ground, though a little unsteadily.   


"Will you be okay to fly?" John watched me in concern.

**_I'll be fine. Just as long as I don't get shot with anymore sharp objects, I should be fine._ **

"The lagoon should be this way," John commented, floating up in the air.

  
**_You sure?_ ** I floated off after him as he led the way. Turns out it was the right way to go as we found the lagoon and Pan was there telling the mermaids stories. We settled on a rock far enough away from them but where Ani could still see them. I figured John would have a good hold on her so I pulled out my scanner to check out it's progress. I should have realized that not paying attention to the mermaids or John wasn't a good idea.   


"Now ladies," John muttered, holding onto Ani for dear life, "I'm afraid that I am unavailable."

"Aw, don't be like that." 

"Yeah, come join us for a swim and ditch the ugly human."

  
**_What?_ ** I felt my eye twitch as I slowly turned my head in their direction, blood boiling when I saw a couple of them touching John and one hand the nerve to drape herself against his back.  **_John..._ **   


"That is rather cruel, I find her to be beautiful," John growled a bit.

  
I shoved my scanner and bag into his hands.  **_Hold this..._ ** I cracked my knuckles as I glared.  **_I have some fish to fry._ **   


One of them had the gall to splash me with her tail, which sent the others into fits of laughter.

  
**_John, don't you dare hold me back_ ** . I started yanking them off by their hair and throwing them away from us into the water one by one. When they resurfaced to try and drown me, I started lobbing fireballs at them which sent them swimming away while screaming. Once they were finally gone, I sat back down and fumed.   


"Moira?" John placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

**_What?_ **

"Are you okay?"

**_No. I'm upset I didn't tear their heads off._ **

"That would be a bit violent, don't you think?"

**_They were touching what was mine._ **

"I am aware."

**_Faes tend to get very possessive and protective over what they consider to be their's._ **

"That's fine, just promise that you won't kill anyone over it?"

  
**_Do I have to?_ ** I looked over at him and sighed.  **_Fine._ ** I paused when thick, dark fog started rolling in.  **_What are the odds that this is because of Hook?_ ** I hopped over to one of the rocks that acted as a shield and peered through the hole. I watched with narrowed eyes as Hook stood at the head of the small rowboat, Smee pulling at the oars and Tigerlily tied up. **_It's Hook and he's got Tigerlily again._ **   


"How much do you want to bet that it's a trap?" John groaned.

  
**_Well, considering I destroyed his ship, it's very likely. Looks like they're going to Skull Rock again. Well, Pan's flown the coop. Looks like we gotta rescue her. Come on, he shouldn't be able to see us in all this._ ** I started flying after the boat, John at my side.    


We crept inside Skull Rock and watched as Smee placed Tigerlily into the water, tied to an anchor again, no doubt to drown her when the tide came in.

  
**_We gotta do something. We don't have long until the tide comes in. Think you can distract him while I get the girl?_ ** I fished out my scanner and tapped it a few times.  **_Fly out of the cave but stay close. Tap this button and leave the rest to me._ ** I handed John the scanner.  **_Go, we haven't got much time._ ** I pressed a finger to his lips when he tried to speak.  **_Shh. The sound will carry. Go and don't let him see you._ ** I watched as John slipped out silently.   


A few moments later, Pan's voice rang through the cave, taunting Hook, making it sound like Pan was just outside the cave.

  
I kept Ani and myself in the shadows up on our ledge as Hook stormed out, sword drawn. I silently flew down and knocked Smee out, placing him in the rowboat outside.  **_Sorry, Smee._ ** I went back inside, being careful not to be seen. I slipped into the water and started untying Tigerlily.  **_Don't be afraid. I'm a friend and I'm going to get you out of here and back to your father._ ** The ropes were hard to untie so I pulled out a dagger and started sawing away at them, being careful not to hurt Tigerlily in the process. The tide was rising higher, making it harder to see so I took a deep breath and plunged under the water to keep hacking away at the ropes. I surfaced again and prepared to take another breath before going back under.  **_Almost got it._ ** I froze when I heard the click of a gun being cocked.   


"Hello princess," Hook hummed behind me.

  
I slowly turned my head to look over my shoulder.  **_Parlay?_ ** I was highly aware of the pistol pointed at my head.  **_Surely you wouldn't risk warfare, now would you, Captain?_ ** My ears picked up the faint sound of ticking and it was steadily getting closer. I had a pretty good idea of just what was causing the noise. Now I just had to keep Hook distracted long enough so he wouldn't notice until it was too late. **_If this was about the ship, in fairness, you were firing at us and I took action. Not my fault your crew is made of bumbling idiots. I mean really, who shoots a mast?_ **   


"My bumbling idiotic crew," Hook mumbled as his shoulders sagged in annoyance.

  
**_You might want to look at hiring another crew. I hear Tortuga is an excellent place to look._ ** I tugged the ropes and they snapped, allowing me to keep Tigerlily securely behind me.   


"I haven't been there for a while," he pondered aloud.

  
**_There's always a good amount of souls looking to join._ ** I suppressed a wince as Tigerlily gripped my arm tightly in fright. Princess or not, she was still just a child and she knew that Pan wasn't here to save her this time.   


"If I didn't know any better, I'd swear that you were trying to stall me." Hook smirked as he looked my way.

  
**_Who me? You have a gun pointed at my head. I can't exactly do anything without getting shot._ ** I patted Tigerlily's arm in reassurance.  **_You won't gain anything out of this._ **   


****

"No, you're probably right. However, talking is enough to keep a lesser villain distracted." He glanced off to the side when he thought he heard something.

  
**_Oh really?_ ** I started swimming backwards with Tigerlily and pushed her up onto a ledge before flying her up higher out of sight. I flew her over to the ledge I left Ani on and peered over.  **_You're right about that. A certain crocodile has been swimming this way._ **   


Hook paled as he looked around for where the crocodile could possibly be.

Tick Tock burst out of the water, snapping at Hook.

  
I looked around as John came back.  **_There you are. I was worried. Here, take the princess and lead Ani out of here._ **   


John didn't argue and took both girls out of the cave.

  
I was about to follow when I heard Hook scream for Smee as he tried to get away from the crocodile. Part of me wanted to leave him to his fate, but the bigger part of me just couldn't leave him to die.  **_Ugh, blast me for a fool!_ ** I flew back over the ledge and hovered over Hook.  **_Give me your hand!_ **   


He looked at me in confusion, but didn't argue after another snap from Tick Tock. He gripped my hand with his good one.

  
I pulled him out of reach of Tick Tock's jaws and towards the upper exit of the cave.  **_For a real skinny looking guy, you're heavy._ ** My shoulder was screaming in pain as I towed him out and dropped him in the boat with Smee. I didn't stick around and flew straight back to Neverland where I saw John waving me down. I floated down and didn't protest when John plucked me from the air and crushed me to his chest.  **_I'm alright._ **   


He only let me go when we both heard a tiny shriek.

  
**_What was that?_ **   


"What on earth?"

I felt squirming within my bodice when tiny hands and a tiny head appeared. 

  
**_Gabriel?! Oh, Gwen is gonna kill me! I could have drowned him!_ ** I gingerly gripped one of his tiny hands and pulled him out to rest in my palm.  **_Poor dear. what were you doing in there?_ **   


He gasped for breath, stretching out and wiggling before curling up in my palm.

  
**_Poor thing. I didn't realize he was even in there._ ** I pushed some of my sopping wet hair back so it wouldn't drip onto the already drenched fairy in my hand.  **_Miracle he didn't drown._ **   


"It shows his resilience."

**_Gwen's still going to kill me. Where's the kid? Did you drop her off with Tigerlilly in the village?_ **

"Yes, the chief is expecting you to thank you for saving Tigerlily." He pointed toward where we could see smoke billowing. "I guess he wants to make it easier for you to find the village..."

****

  
**_Well, that's sweet. Do you hear that?_ ** I heard jingling of bells and it was steadily growing closer. To our surprise, a series of lights flew out of the forest heading right towards us. One of them flew closer and it was revealed to be Tink.  **_Hullo, Tink. I see you brought friends._ **   


She nodded and gestured with a bow to a bright, golden fairy.

  
I knew at once who this was as I sank into a curtsy, fingers curling up slightly to keep Gabriel safe.  **_Queen Clarion._ ** I saw John bow as well from the corner of my eye.   


When he straightened, I noticed him allow a beautiful snow owl to perch on his arm.

  
I was distracted from the sight by Gabriel letting out a loud sneeze.  **_Oh, Gabriel. I'm so sorry._ **   


Queen Clarion said something, but what, I couldn't tell.

**_I'm sorry, I don't speak fairy yet. I haven't gotten to that lesson yet._ **

"Pfft! She acts like it's something she can learn," a rather lithe looking fairy snorted.

  
I blinked in surprise.  **_Did you just talk?_ **   


She paused as she stared at me. "Did you just understand me?"

  
**_Yes?_ ** I looked at John.  **_Can you understand her?_ **   


He shook his head. "She's not my fairy." There was a small, yet sweet smirk on his face.

  
**_I really do hate it when you smirk at me. I hope you know._ ** I elbowed him playfully.   


"Easy now, I have Lord Milori standing on my shoulder," he teased.

  
**_My mistake, my lord Rolfe._ ** I apologized, sticking my tongue at him.   


"I don't think Queen Clarion would be too thrilled if his lordship took a tumble," the fairy grumbled.

**_I'm starting to wonder if I hit my head back in Skull Rock._ **

"Hello! He just said that I was your fairy!" she snapped.

**_Well excuse me, my arm is screaming in pain after lugging a heavy as hell pirate so he wasn't crocodile food. Carrying things after being shot with an arrow is never a good thing. So you're my fairy. Ok, as if this day couldn't get any weirder._ **

Gabriel sneezed again. 

**_John, do you have anything that I can wrap Gabriel in so he won't freeze? I'd really rather not die at the hands of Gwen because her fairy decided to hide in my dress._ **

"I'm afraid not," John sighed. He turned his head as Lord Milori seemed to be suggesting something as he gestured. 

  
I looked back at the fairy who was supposed to be mine.  **_Translation please?_ **   


She sighed and rolled her eyes. "He's suggesting one of two possibilities. One, we could have some light fairies warm him up, or two, he could gather some owl feathers to make a little nest. Apparently, down feathers can help with heat."

**_It's up to Gabriel. Gabriel, what do you want to do?_ **

Gabriel sneezed and shivered a bit.

"Look out!" My fairy cried out as a haze of purple swiped Gabriel out of my hand.

I looked down as I saw Cherri bundle Gabriel up before she looked at me like Grandfather would when he was disappointed in me.

**_Cherri, don't give me that look. He was the one who hid in my bodice. I know he's picky about people so I gave him the choice._ **

"You don't watch for babu, babu get hurt. Queenie be very mad if babu get hurt. Take care of babu," she scolded.

**_I'm not trying to get babu hurt. I didn't know he was in there as I thought babu was with Queenie._ **

"Um... Moira? Who is Queenie?" John asked.

**_Hush you. Need to know only._ **

"Well, if Gwen is supposed to be and Queenie will get mad..." I could see the light bulb go off.

**_Don't you dare._ **

"Shang is not going to like that..." He paled a bit.

**_I don't bloody care what General Tightwad thinks. He can just drop himself in an oubliette._ **

Cherri held up the bundled Gabriel to me. She had her eye on John now.

  
I gently took him in my hands.  **_Don't worry, I won't let any harm come to babu, you can tell Queenie that._ **   


She nodded as she pulled out something.

"Now Cherri," John warned, but it was too late.

"Memo-bomb!"

It hit John in the face with a smoke cloud. Milori's owl grabbed him as he flew out of the area.

**_What in the world was that?_ **

"Huh?" John looked at me, adorably confused. "What just happened?"

  
**_Nothing dear. Absolutely nothing._ ** I patted his arm.   


"Oh, you found something to bundle Gabriel in?" He looked down at the blanket.

**_Yes._ **

"Well, we probably should head for the Indian Village, the chief might have dry clothes for you to stay warm as well."

**_Pfft, I'm fine. Little water never bothers me._ **

"If you are certain."

**_Though a change of clothes wouldn't hurt, considering I ruined this one. The princesses are going to have my head for ruining this one._ **

"Not if they don't find out," John suggested with a sneaky grin.

  
**_Sneaky, aren't we? I do believe I've had quite the influence on you._ ** I grinned.   


He chuckled. "Perhaps you have."

  
I paused for a moment before face palming.  **_Ugh, I'm such an idiot sometimes._ **   


"What do you mean?"

**_What am I, John?_ **

"Half fae..."

  
**_Uh huh, and what can I do?_** I ignored the surprised gasps from the assembled fairies. He looked a bit lost. **_Magic, John. And among my array of powers, I can do elemental magic._** **_I could just easily use my magic to dry myself off._** I handed him Gabriel, who seemed a bit out of it for the moment, and summoned up a gust of wind that quickly dried my clothes off as well as my hair. **_Hey, at least my hair didn't poof like it did last time._** I apparently spoke too soon when my hair puffed up.  


John let out a chuckle that he tried to stifle.

  
**_Oh ha ha ha. Keep laughing you and I'll do to you what I did when you climbed up my tower. And I don't mean the last time you did, I'm talking about the first time._ ** I raised a hand and let ice encase it as a warning.  **_I've gotten better at it._ ** But I grinned to let him know I was just teasing him.   


He smirked. "You tease me so, my love."

  
I smirked back.  **_You love it though and you just outed us. Again. You're just very lucky no one back home can understand them except for Lord Oberon and Lady Titania who you outed us to previously. Usually it's look before you leap_ ** . **_In your case it's look before you kiss._ ** I tapped his nose, taking Gabriel from him again.  **_I know you love me, but please curb your enthusiasm._ ** I sassed at him slightly.   


He blushed with a sheepish grin. "My apologies."

  
I pulled him down by his collar and gave him a chaste kiss.  **_Still, it's nice to know you love me so, even when the odds and the world is against us. We better go to the village before Ani gets into the paint. I love her but I have no intention of cleaning a paint spattered child._ **   


He nodded as he followed.

We paused when we heard Queen Clarion speaking behind us.

My eyes moved to my fairy and silently asked for translation again.

"She wants to know if it's alright if we come with you."

  
**_It's fine with us._ ** I smiled before I looped my arm through John's and he led the way to the village. We had barely stepped within the circle of tents before we were surrounded by various villagers. Some of the older women chattered disapprovingly at me before they dragged me off to one of the tents and redressed my shoulder and discarded my ruined dress, giving me a warm deerskin dress to wear and braiding my hair before they shooed me back out. Another woman caught me and painted markings onto my cheeks with blue paint before she let me go as well. It didn't take long to find John. He was surrounded by squaws, all clearly unmarried, Tigerlily among them as they chattered at him, flirting from the sounds of it. Why was it that whenever I looked away or left him alone for a few moments, he was surrounded by women?   


"Moira," John exclaimed happily as he started making his way to me.

  
I crossed my arms.  **_Well, you're quite popular, aren't you?_ ** I wasn't mad, well, not really. Jealous, yes. Somewhat amused as well.  **_I can't leave you alone, can I?_ **   


He blushed, scratching the back of his head. "I don't know what to say."

  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me, kissing him soundly. I released him after a time when I was sure the point had gotten across to the others that he clearly was taken and so was I. I smirked at the rather dazed look and pulled him over to sit next to the drum that had been pulled up so the fairies could sit.  **_I think my point got across quite nicely, don't you dear?_ ** I asked as I sat in his lap.   


"Uh huh..." He still had that dazed look on his face.

  
I snickered, feeling pleased.  **_Something else to put in your little field guide. I don't share._ ** I kissed his cheek as Ani toddled over, plopping herself in my lap before she caught sight of the fairies next to us and let out an excited squeal. I had to grab her hands before she could reach over and grab one of them.  **_No, no Ani. We don't grab at the fairies. Not nice._ **   


Ani sulked, curling up into a ball on my lap.

  
**_Oh dear, she's mad at me. Whatever shall I do?_ ** I teased, tickling her sides and making her laugh.   


Things got quiet as the Chief stood up and motioned us towards him.

I tapped John's arm as I picked Ani up and carried her over with me, setting her down and holding onto her hand. John quickly joined us and stood at attention.

The Chief greeted us and started to sign as John looked at me for translations.

**_He's saying we're great warriors for rescuing his daughter and he's very glad._ **

The Chief placed a headdress of feathers on John's head. "Great Warrior Gentleheart."

He then turned to me and placed a necklace of beautiful shells around my neck. "Brave Squaw Jewel Eyes."

He turned to Ani last and placed shells around her neck. "Little Joyful Laugh." He then gestured for us to sit next to Tigerlily, who seemed disappointed I sat between her and John. The Chief drew from the peace pipe and handed it to Tigerlily who handed it to me. "Smoke peace pipe."

I looked at John uncertainly, holding it out of range of Ani's grasping hands. I didn't want to be rude or anything.

"It is alright if you do not smoke it," John whispered, "You have an example to set for Ani."

I nodded and quickly passed it off to him, cuddling the pouting toddler. 

  
The celebration went on long into the night, Ani quickly tiring herself out. I danced for a time until I got tired, settling back down next to John again.  **_That was rather fun._ ** I noticed John had his journal out again.  **_Making another entry?_ **   


"This one is actually different," he commented.

  
I peered over his arm.  **_Oh, is this what you do for your king back in London?  Very clever, my darling._ **   


He smiled as he continued what he was doing.

I rested my head on his shoulder as Ani slumbered next to us.

The peace was broken when more fairies appeared to speak to Queen Clarion and my fairy came over. 

"There's bad news. The pirates are looking for you and some are coming this way. The Queen has offered you sanctuary in the Hollow so you don't lead the pirates to the Lost Boys. We need to leave now."

  
I looked at John, seeing what he wanted to do.  **_John?_ **   


"We should go," he said, "He'll never find Pixie Hollow, and we won't be able to find it without them."

  
**_Alright._ ** I gathered Ani up and held her securely, Gabriel safely tucked into a pocket on my satchel.  **_Let's go. Maybe freezing Hook's ship and smashing it to pieces wasn't my brightest idea._ **   


"That ship is Hook's equivalent to what Gabriel is to Lady Gwendolyn," John pointed out.

  
**_He was shooting at us. He was shooting at my baby. No one shoots at my baby. Or you for that matter._ ** I told him firmly.   


"Maybe so, but he is a pirate."

  
**_All the more reason. Now are we gonna go or what?_ **   


He didn't argue as we followed the fairies out of the village. We had to circle around a few times to make sure we weren't being followed before we finally ended up in the Hollow. Ani was still fast asleep and John and I were both too tired to taken in much of the scenery around us. My scan had finished, but I knew we'd both be too tired to go flying back home at this point. We were directed to a field where we could pass the night. John held Ani as I set up the tent. 

  
Once it was set up, I took Ani back again and settled her in, John following shortly after.  **_I think we should return home in the morning. It's not safe for her here. Not with Hook prowling around._ **   


"I think that you're right," he sighed.

**_I got what I came for. Let's just sleep for now and then head out at first light._ **

"All right, my love." He settled a bit.

  
I smiled at him and kissed him good night.  **_Good night._ **   


He kissed me back. "Goodnight my darling."

I smiled and curled around Ani, John's arm settling over my waist.

We fell asleep quickly and woke up just as the sun began peeking over the mountains. We packed up, grabbed the still sleeping child and bid our goodbyes before we flew back home. We reached my tower with little incident and both of us collapsed onto the bed after Ani was tucked into hers. 

  
**_I never want to go back again. It's all fun and games when you're a kid, but when you're an adult with Peter around, it's exhausting. It's probably a good thing he and the boys stayed out so long. Peter has a very distinct lack of compassion and common sense. Let's never have that many children._ ** I rolled over and rested my head on his chest.   


We heard Ani rustling around before she climbed up the stairs and crawled into bed with us, squeezing her way in between us. She quickly went to sleep, her soft snores filling the room.

  
**_Besides, this one is enough for now_ ** . I leaned down and kissed her head.   


John chuckled. "Aye, she certainly keeps us on our toes."

  
**_As she should. She's our precious little angel... Most of the time._ ** I grinned.  **_I couldn't ask for anything more... Only that our parents were still here to see her and she be able to see them as she grows. That's my wish for her. I think I still have our old home videos stashed away somewhere. Maybe I could go get them. Show them to her so she won't forget. Though I'm not showing them when Tony's around. He doesn't need to see my childhood._ **   


"All right." I could tell by his tone that he was curious as to how I'd keep Tony finding them.

**_I have my ways. But we'll worry later. Besides, it's not like he's going to find them without me._ **

He merely grunted at that.

I giggled and we relaxed together, neither of us knowing of the trouble that was heading our way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and please leave a Kudo or a review!


End file.
